An Arranged Disaster
by carolinee458
Summary: AU.//Princess Sakura and Prince Sasuke are arranged to be married. And neither is happy about it.//"I never thought I'd be making a deal with the devil." "Welcome to Hell, Princess."//SasuSaku
1. Awkward meetings

Hey! This story has been on my mind for a while, so I decided to go ahead and start it. I hope you enjoy reading it! Peace ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I do own this plot idea.

* * *

"And then," exclaimed an excited soldier with deep blue eyes and spiky blond hair, "I pointed my sword at the thieves threateningly. You should have seen them run, Teme! One minute, they were making a quick get away, and the next minute, they were running for their lives from me!" the blond boy beamed, pointing a proud thumb at himself.

"And they thought they could get away with such a heinous crime," he continued, looking to the boy sitting beside him. "Hey, are you even listening, Sasuke?"

Said boy was leaning his head against the side of the royal carriage, his spiky, raven hair swaying slightly in the wind from the open window. His dark black eyes were gazing out over the countryside of the Earth Country, and his mouth was set in a permanent bored expression. Despite the incessant rambling of the blond soldier next to him, he had, unfortunately, been paying attention.

"Yes, since stealing ramen is such a horrible crime, Naruto," Sasuke responded sarcastically. Naruto did not seem to catch the sarcasm.

"I know! I couldn't believe they would do such an evil thing myself, but someone had to be there to keep the ramen safe! Thank goodness I was there, or they might have gotten away with it," Naruto stated proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch. Dobe."

Naruto scoffed. "What's got you in such a bad mood, Sasuke? I mean, I know that you're normally a bastard, but today you seem to be in an extra bad mood. If you glare at the countryside any harder I think it actually might cower in fear. And that would be pretty hard to accomplish, seeing as how landscapes don't actually experience feelings."

"Hn. Nothing," Sasuke said, trying to end the conversation quickly. But the blond soldier wasn't satisfied.

"Don't you 'Hn' me, Teme. This is serious. As your bodyguard and best friend, it is my sworn duty to look out for you."

"Which explains why you were more concerned with catching ramen thieves then protecting me," Sasuke added sarcastically.

"Hey! Ramen is like, the epitome of all that is good in this world! It is not my fault that such a delicious food was created. It is only my goal to protect it.," Naruto retorted, waving his arms around to emphasize the "greatness" of ramen as he spoke. "And besides, you're the Prince of the Fire Country. You can watch out for yourself while I dispose of such criminals." Becoming annoyed, Sasuke once again turned to look out of the window.

"And hey, you're getting married, Teme! To a beautiful princess, or at least that's what I've heard! What's so wrong about that?" Naruto asked encouragingly. Sasuke shot him an annoyed look.

"Everything," Sasuke responded, letting the word come out with more force then he intended.

"Everything?" Naruto inquired, suddenly very serious.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Yes, everything, Naruto. I don't want to be married, especially to some girl I don't even know. She'll probably be some crazed, deranged fan girl anyway. That's probably why she agreed to this marriage," Sasuke admitted, disgust evident in his face.

Naruto shook his head sympathetically. "I don't know, Teme. It was the King who contacted your father and arranged it, so how do you know that the princess truly wants to get married?"

"Because I just know, Dobe. All girls are the same. She just turned eighteen, the same age as me, and the same as most of the other brainless fangirls I've met. This one won't be any different."

"Whatever, Teme. I'm just saying – maybe this girl will be different," Naruto offered optimistically. "Let's at least meet the girl before we judge her."

Sasuke just scoffed and returned to glaring at the passing fields. Naruto sighed, wondering if his best friend would ever learn to care about someone else.

Several hours later, the vast fields and hills had transformed into a village bustling with life and activity. Villagers looked over at the carriage curiously, peering into the windows in hopes of catching a glimpse of the passengers. Sasuke simply ignored their curious stares, unlike Naruto, who soaked up the attention and was practically leaning out of the window to wave at the villagers. Sasuke tried even harder to ignore the gossiping whispers as they passed.

"Who is that?" asked one village woman.

"Most likely another suitor for the Princess," a man answered.

"Actually," interrupted another woman, "I heard that the Princess is finally betrothed to someone. That must be the Prince! The wedding must be coming up soon."

"And isn't that the Uchiha symbol?" asked another. Sasuke knew that they were referring to the carriage's flag.

"Oh yes!" responded another. "It must be Prince Sasuke from the Fire Country!"

There were many more excited whispers and shouts as the carriage wound its way up to the grand castle. Sasuke rolled his eyes grudgingly, and then silently began thinking of ways to foil the marriage arrangement.

But for a moment, Sasuke was truly taken back by the picturesque castle that seemed to sprout up proudly from the ground. Its iron gates were covered in vibrant green ivy plants, and the tall stone walls and towers were adorned with majestic white flowers. A never-ending expanse of flowers and gardens decorated the colorful lawns.

Such vibrancy, of course, only made Sasuke scowl more. The castle just seemed to scream "happiness." Even birds chirped all around them. Naruto, however, seemed to immediately connect with the jovial atmosphere.

"See, Teme, this place doesn't look so bad," exclaimed the now extremely hyper and excited Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, hiding any emotions he might have held for the area.

As their driver came to a stop, Sasuke caught sight of a thin woman with graying hair waiting for them on the front steps. She had thick glasses on, and she adjusted them as the driver opened the carriage door.

Naruto stepped out of the carriage first, his entire demeanor changing as he resumed his duty as Sasuke's bodyguard. Sasuke waited for Naruto to make a quick check of the surroundings before climbing out of the carriage himself. He tried to ignore the way that the gray-haired lady stared at first, or how some of the garden maids squealed. Clearing her throat, the gray-haired lady walked up to them, bowing slightly.

"Prince Sasuke," the woman began, adjusting her glasses once more, "My name is Kitsune. I serve as the royal adviser to the Haruno family. Please, right this way."

Sasuke nodded, and he and Naruto followed Kitsune into the large castle. She led them through the hallways, every now and then exchanging polite pleasantries. Sasuke responded only when needed, and with as few words as possible. He smirked when he noticed how this angered the woman, and her face would scrunch up in frustration at his simple answers. She also, on the other hand, appeared to be highly annoyed by the boisterous, loud blonde next to Sasuke. Naruto never did know when to shut up.

"I trust, Prince Sasuke, that your travel here was comfortable?" Kitsune asked as pleasantly as possible.

"Ah," he answered, appearing bored. Kitsune coughed lightly.

"Well, I'm sure you will like it here," she stated. "The Earth Country is known for its welcoming atmosphere."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. By the way she had welcomed him, he could tell that she was just doing her job, and was not heartfelt about the situation.

"If you don't mind, Prince Sasuke, we'll be meeting with the King and Queen right away. Princess Sakura will accompany us soon after."

"Hn."

"Hey, Kitsune-san," Naruto asked, "What's the Princess like?"

Kitsune's brow furrowed. "Well, the Princess is a very, um, interesting young woman." She seemed to pause, having difficulty explaining the Princess' traits. "In fact, you'll probably never fully understand her."

Sasuke, although he wouldn't admit it, was instantly intrigued. He could tell Kitsune was trying to hide something about the Princess, but he didn't know what it was just yet. But before he could ask his own questions, Sasuke found himself standing before the grand door to the throne room.

Two Earth guards slowly opened the doors, and Sasuke could see two figures sitting at the far end of the room. Sunlight peered in through tall windows as Sasuke stepped forward confidently, motioning discreetly for Naruto to follow after. Their footsteps echoed in the great room as they approached the King and Queen.

King Haruno was a tall, broad man with fiery read hair and an intense stare. His wife was the ideal picture of a Queen – beautiful, proper, and proud. Her silver-blonde hair reached down to her waist, and her face displayed a comforting smile. Sasuke immediately compared them to his own parents, and he got the feeling that King and Queen Haruno were no less stubborn than his own.

The King spoke first. "Welcome, Prince Sasuke, to the Earth Kingdom. My wife and I were delighted when your parents accepted our proposition." Sasuke noted how Queen Haruno smiled nervously when there was no mention of the princess. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"It is an honor to meet you, both of you. I should probably be honest, though, and express my mixed feelings in this arrangement. It is the wishes of my parents and older brother that has brought me here and nothing more," Sasuke stated, keeping the same blank, emotionless face he always wore.

The King and Queen seemed shocked at his audacity, and they exchanged skeptical looks with one another. Naruto discreetly elbowed Sasuke in the side, giving him a 'what the fuck are you doing' look. Sasuke ignored this.

"Well," began King Haruno, "This arrangement between our two countries is permanent. I'm sure that you are just nervous. My daughter will be here momentarily, I'm sure, and then I'm sure everything will be more at ease." The King looked to Kitsune expectantly, who had silently approached the throne. She shrugged her shoulders, and the Queen looked troubled. There were several minutes of awkward silence before the King spoke again.

"Kitsune, just where is my daughter?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice. Kitsune looked around nervously.

"Her maids said she would be here momentarily, Your Highness. She should have been down by now," Kitsune ended, feeling nervous. The Queen put on a bright smile.

"Well, what about we all take a walk and go meet her. I'm sure she just got sidetracked by, er, her royal duties," the Queen said standing up. Everyone nodded, and Sasuke waited until the King and Queen had exited to follow after.

They walked through several halls before finally climbing a flight of stairs. A very nervous maid greeted them at two grand doors, which Sasuke assumed led to the chambers of the Princess. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged questioning looks. Just what was everyone in this castle nervous about?

King Haruno walked through the doors first, followed by the Queen, who began to call out for her daughter.

"Sakura, Sakura," she called, glancing around the large room, "we have guests." There was no answer. The King noticed another maid standing on the opposite side of the room, looking like a deer in headlights. She had long, dark indigo hair, and large white eyes. Sasuke noted how she fiddled nervously with the hem of her apron.

"You, servant girl," the King addressed. "Where is the Princess?"

The girl answered nervously. "Um, w-well, you s-see…s-she is, um…w-well…"

Just then, the strangest thing happened. A loud bang could be heard, followed by a faint "ow," and then a figure came crawling through the window, jumping in almost silently. Sasuke and Naruto watched from the far side of the room as the figure shrugged off a gray cloak and hood, revealing a petite girl with pink hair.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, good. I must not be too late. I just lost track of time, and then I was in such a hurry to climb up to the window, that I hit my head on the window sill," the girl rambled in a bright, cheerful voice. "I nearly completely forgot that today was the day that the Prince was coming. Ino told me he was a jerk. Anyway, I guess I need to hurry and get dressed, ne? My parents would probably have a fit if they found out I had left the castle again…"

The girl's back was still facing us when she noticed Hinata's nervous appearance. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong? Why so nervous?" The pink-haired girl put a concerned hand on the maid's shoulder, and the maid nervously looked past her. And then the pink-haired girl seemed to understand.

"They're right behind me, ne, Hinata-chan?" said girl asked knowingly. Hinata nodded faintly, and the pink-haired girl spun around quickly, a bright smile on her face. Sasuke tried to ignore the way her emerald eyes sparkled.

"Mother, Father…" she trailed off, acting as innocent as possible. "Er, what brings you to this part of the castle?" She smiled sheepishly, still not noticing the presence of Sasuke and Naruto. That is, until Sasuke spoke.

"They wanted you to meet the jerk."

Sakura's eyes flashed toward Sasuke, and understanding washed over her face. Naruto briefly thought that he had never been in a more awkward situation.

* * *

So, that was just the first chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thanks.

Peace. ;)


	2. Dealing with the Devil

Hey everyone! So let me start out by saying WOW and THANK YOU!!! I really was surprised to get so many reviews (16 in all) as well as to get so many story alerts, author alerts, and story favorites. I think I'm still in shock.

Anyway, this is the next chapter, as promised. I hope this chapter turned out okay. I have to admit I really wanted to spend more time on it, but I'm leaving for a week of vacation tomorrow, so I figured it would be best just to post it up. So, you know what to do: read, review, and enjoy!

Peace. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

"_Mother, Father…" she trailed off, acting as innocent as possible. "Er, what brings you to this part of the castle?" She smiled sheepishly, still not noticing the presence of Sasuke and Naruto. That is, until Sasuke spoke._

"_They wanted you to meet the jerk."_

_Sakura's eyes flashed toward Sasuke, and understanding washed over her face. Naruto briefly thought that he had never been in a more awkward atmosphere._

Realizing that Prince Sasuke Uchiha was standing only several feet away from her, staring at her with a glare that would have made even Kitsune in her "angry mood" seem like a sweet little kitty, Sakura gulped. The prince she was to marry was in her room, and he had heard her indirectly call him a jerk. He seemed to be in a very bad mood because of that, and then to top it off, her parents and Kitsune had caught her sneaking back into the castle. She knew she was in deep trouble now.

After Sakura's mind processed all of this, she took a second to study the Uchiha Prince. Her breath hitched in her throat, and for a moment she wondered if when she had bumped her head on the window ledge that she had fallen and died. Because she thought for sure that she must have been in Heaven and there was an Angel standing before her.

Of course, feeling the seething anger of her father, and knowing that someone who constantly lied to their parents about sneaking out of the castle probably couldn't make it straight to Heaven, Sakura realized that this was really happening. Still, Sakura couldn't help but feel the slightest awe as she looked at Prince Sasuke – his sharp features, pale skin, and dark eyes could have kept her entranced for hours, if not for her immense pride. And his spiky black hair spurred an odd sensation of familiarity…

Suddenly, Sakura had an epiphany, and she pointed a finger at Sasuke, placing a hand on her hip. "You! You!" she shouted, yelling a little louder than was needed. "I remember you! You're that stuck-up Prince who called me annoying and then pushed me in the mud when we were just little kids!"

Memories flooded back into Sakura's mind. She could remember attending a royal ball with her parents, and they had pushed her off to socialize with all the other royal children. She vaguely recalled seeing a bored-looking young Sasuke, and she had tried playing with him all night, but he only ignored her. And finally, he had pushed her into the mud, ruining the pink dress that she hadn't even wanted to wear in the first place.

Sasuke scoffed, but studied her a little more, as if trying to remember her as well. Then he smirked. "Well, you were being annoying. You deserved it."

Sakura gasped. "How dare you say that! You _are_ a jerk, just like Ino said!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have pink hair."

"You, sir," Sakura huffed, poking an accusing finger at Sasuke's chest, "are one of the most insufferable, pompous, stuck-up men I have ever met and…"

Before Sakura could continue her rant, Queen Haruno snapped out of her shocked daze and rushed to stand between them.

"Now, now, Sakura, don't be rude. Our guest has made a long journey, and I'm sure he is tired and hungry. Let's allow him to rest in his quarters before dinner, ne?"

"Guest? Guest?" Sakura fumed. "He's not a guest! Guests are considerate of the hospitality of the host, and don't call people annoying, and…"

"Please, Sakura," the Queen interrupted. "That's enough. Princesses do not act in an immature manner. And they most certainly dress appropriately when greeting guests," she added, looking down at Sakura's clothes.

Sakura quickly looked at her fashion choice. She had disguised herself in a plain cotton blouse, trousers, and suede boots, hoping to blend in outside of the castle. Even though Sakura did not enjoy having to act like a princess all the time, she did still feel embarrassed in front of Prince Sasuke. Her clothes were dirty and worn, and she even had a small tear on her left knee where she had scraped her knee getting back into the palace. She could only imagine what her frazzled hair must have looked like.

"Now," Queen Haruno spoke, taking charge, "Prince Sasuke, would you and your guard please follow Kitsune to your own quarters? Dinner starts promptly at sundown, and I don't want to make you late by keeping you here."

Kitsune bowed, and walked to the door, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to follow. Sasuke nodded before casting Sakura one last scowl, and then followed behind Kitsune. Naruto grinned and ran up to Sakura.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sakura-chan," the boy said, smiling genuinely. "I definitely like you – no one has ever stood up to Sasuke like that! He may be my best friend, but I'll admit, he can be quite the Teme sometimes." Sakura chuckled as Naruto laughed wholly, and Sasuke glared at the two of them. "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"It was very nice meeting you, Naruto," Sakura said, shaking his hand.

"Let's go, Naruto," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto laughed. "Uh-oh, I guess I'd better go, Princess Sakura-chan. Don't want to make him any more angry, ne?" Sakura chuckled and nodded, and Naruto saluted playfully at Sakura before following an irritated Kitsune and an angry Sasuke. Sakura grinned, but it instantly disappeared when she heard her father's booming explosion.

"Just what, young lady, do you think you were doing by sneaking out of the castle? I thought we had forbidden you to leave the castle grounds!" He shouted, making Sakura cringe. She had to admit, her father was scary when he was mad. "Do you realize the danger of leaving unprotected? Many countries are at war now, and who knows if someone is plotting against us. Just where did you go, anyway? And what are you wearing? And how dare you speak to Prince Uchiha that way! And…"

A few hours and lengthy lectures later, Sakura was lost in her closet trying to find something to wear to dinner that night. Her father had been pretty mad, and had yelled for a good number of consecutive minutes before calming himself and giving Sakura a chance to speak. She had told him that she had just been out horseback riding again, and that she was perfectly safe. Her mother had finally calmed her father down, and after a lecture on the responsibilities of being a princess, they had left her to prepare for dinner.

"What about this one, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, carrying a pretty, navy blue dress. It was strapless with a two-inch thick silver embroidery at the top and bottom, which ended in a wide flare at her knees. Sakura nodded.

"You always know which one to pick, Hinata-chan. And don't be so formal, ne? How many times have I told you that?" Sakura laughed as she took the dress and laid it out her bed.

Hinata smiled. "Of course, Sakura-chan. Now, let me get you some shoes." Sakura followed Hinata to the closet.

"You know, I should really get rid of a lot of these dresses," Sakura remarked as her eyes scanned over the extensive closet.

"But Sakura-san, I mean Sakura-chan," Hinata corrected, "Aren't you grateful to have so many beautiful clothes? Your mother does so enjoy buying them for you."

Sakura sighed. "I know she does, and I am grateful. But you know how I feel about being royalty. It just doesn't feel right to own so many gowns, especially when I don't even enjoy wearing them."

Hinata nodded. "That is true, Sakura-chan." She then pulled out a matching pair of silver heels. "Here, these will look great. You always look so beautiful, Sakura-chan. You will surely impress Prince Uchiha."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if I'd want to impress him, Hina-chan. He makes my blood boil."

"Yes, I was very worried earlier. The two of you did not seem to be getting along well at all," Hinata remarked. "But," she added, "This is an arranged marriage. You might as well make the best of it. And he can't be all bad, right? He _is_ very handsome."

Sakura blushed. "I…I didn't notice," she stammered, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Sakura-chan, you should hurry and get dressed, or you'll be late for dinner."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Come on," she said, pushing Hinata back into the closet. "Pick out a dress to wear." Hinata looked shocked, and she tried coming up with an excuse.

"You don't think that you're going to leave me alone with my parents and that devil of a prince, do you?" Sakura continued, laughing. "Oh, no. You're not getting away this time. I need the support of my best friend for this."

Hinata smiled kindly before nodding and hurrying off to change. She emerged in a simple lavender dress, and Sakura smiled in approval. They were fixing their hair when Sakura looked outside the window.

"Uh-oh," Sakura exclaimed, noticing the way very little light was showing over the horizon. "We're going to be late!" Sakura grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the very large dining room, King and Queen Haruno were each seated at one end of the long table. Sasuke was seated in one of the center chairs, right next to Naruto. The room was awkwardly silent, except for the King's fingers tapping impatiently on the table.

"Where is that girl?" King Haruno muttered softly, but in the quiet room everyone heard it. A few moments later, Sakura burst through the doors, nearly tripping as one door swung open quickly with a little too much force. She recovered from her stumble hastily, though, and immediately bowed in the presence of her parents. They nodded as a servant pulled out Sakura's own chair across from Sasuke. Hinata silently and gracefully slipped in and sat next to Sakura.

The King and Queen began a pleasant conversation, of which Sakura planned to ignore. She looked up, however, when she felt an intense glare coming from across the table.

Prince Sasuke, unmoving, was glaring at Sakura intently, and she couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable under his harsh gaze. However, Sakura was never one to back down from a challenge, and so she sent him the angriest glare she could muster.

And that is how most of the dinner went. The King and Queen tried desperately to keep conversations going. Sasuke and Sakura kept up a steady glaring contest, and once Sakura even kicked Sasuke 'accidentally.' Naruto juggled his attention from talking loudly with the King and Queen, rolling his eyes at Sasuke and Sakura, and stealing glances at the pretty servant girl seated next to Sakura. And poor Hinata kept her head down, trying to hide her scarlet face from the eyes of a certain blue-eyed bodyguard.

After the dinner was over, the King and Queen excused themselves, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Queen Haruno gave Sakura a warning glance, and Sakura knew that she would have to behave. Naruto, taking the hint to let Sasuke and Sakura get to know each other, went up to Hinata and bowed.

"Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto began enthusiastically. "What do you say that you give me a tour of the castle? I get lost in places very easily, you see," Naruto continued, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "and I have a responsibility to keep Sasuke safe. So someone as kind and pretty as you would do that for me, right?"

Hinata looked up shyly, nodding her head furiously. "Of course, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto beamed. "Call me Naruto-kun! We'll be the best of friends! What's your name, anyway?"

"H-Hinata. Hyuga Hinata," she answered, casting her eyes away from the outgoing boy. Sakura watched in amusement as Hinata's face turned dark red. Naruto seemed to notice, too.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you all right? You're turning all red!" Naruto exclaimed helping to support the girl. But when he touched her shoulder, she fainted. Luckily, Naruto caught her. "Oh! I'd better get you outside! Fresh air would do you good! This would be so much easier if you were the one telling me where to go," Naruto grumbled, carrying Hinata off bridal style, before voicing an afterthought. "And ramen would surely make this better, too."

Sakura laughed, and Sasuke muttered a "dobe." However, upon realizing they were alone, an awkward silence filled the air. Sakura coughed before standing up and walking toward the north door, and Sasuke walked to the southern. They stopped in the middle, side by side, the air still tense around them.

"Haruno," Sasuke stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Uchiha," Sakura answered back, sneering at Sasuke.

"I have to admit, Haruno, I was wrong about you." This caught Sakura's attention.

"Oh, really," she said, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously, "how so?"

"Well, I expected that you would have been dieing to marry me," Sasuke answered blankly.

Sakura snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Uchiha."

"I'm just being honest."

"Does being honest involve being an arrogant jerk?"

"Tch. Annoying," Sasuke responded, turning his head away.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, placing both hands defiantly on her hips. "Did you just call me annoying?"

"Hn," Sasuke answered naturally.

Sakura looked confused. "Hn?"

"HN," Sasuke clarified.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Sakura asked, growing angrier with the Uchiha heir every second.

Sasuke smirked. "You sure do have a dirty mouth for a princess."

"Ugh. Bastard."

"Annoying."

There was a tense moment of silence between the two, and neither wanted to speak first, but Sasuke seemed to have something on his mind.

'Look, it's obvious that neither of us actually want to get married," he explained casually.

Sakura folded her arms. "You've got that right."

"I know," Sasuke added smugly.

"Like hell I'd want to marry someone as arrogant as you," Sakura continued.

Sasuke sighed impatiently. "Could you stop cursing for a minute?"

"HELL NO," Sakura retorted defiantly, smugly looking straight into Sasuke's eyes, who glared before quickly looking away.

"Tch. Whatever."

Sakura paused. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"…."

"Oh, so now you're going to give me the silent treatment?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes.

"Stop being annoying," Sasuke answered blankly.

"Stop acting like a bastard," Sakura reasoned.

Sasuke sighed again. "Okay, okay, look. I do have a point."

"Well are you ever going to say it?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I'm getting to that!" Sasuke snapped, fighting to keep his anger in control now.

"Well then hurry up," Sakura countered back rudely.

"Tch. We've only known each other for a few hours, and already can't stand each other."

Sakura rolled her eyes childishly. "Clearly."

"So, maybe there is a way we don't have to deal with each other," Sasuke offered.

Sakura's attention perked, and she turned to Sasuke curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Simple," Sasuke answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "We destroy the arrangement."

Sakura grinned. "I'm listening. How?"

"This was arranged between our parents to strengthen relations between our two countries, right?" Sasuke started.

"Right…"

"So, all we have to do is show our parents that being together would create more problems than it would fix," he finished.

Understanding lit up Sakura's face. "So show them that an alliance could be a disaster for both sides?"

"Exactly," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura beamed, already plotting. "Okay, I could handle that. All we have to do is make them see that life together would be a living hell?"

"I guess you could say it like that," Sasuke shrugged.

"All right," Sakura agreed, shaking hands with Sasuke. She laughed ironically. "I never thought I'd be making a deal with the devil."

Sasuke smirked, locking his eyes with her own. "Welcome to Hell, Princess."

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter two! I hope you liked it. The last part is my absolute favorite part, and is actually what inspired the entire storyline. So, review, and tell me what you think, okay? Reviews encourage me to write!

Oh yeah, and i also think you should check out my other story: Slice of Life. It's not as intricate of plot as this one, but I'm really having fun writing it. So check it out!

Peace. ;)


	3. Arrows of the Heart

Hey everyone! This is a lot later than I wanted it to be out because I got back from vacation later than I thought I would. But no worries! I have been working really hard on this story, and I made this chapter extra long. I'm so excited to get so much positive feedback from all of you out there. Thank you all so much for reading, especially those of you who have reviewed and favorited. I love ya'll!

The next few chapters are probably going to be the funniest in the entire story, but there are a lot of important character development elements as well. So I hope you enjoy. I'll try my best to have you laughing!

Peace ;)

* * *

_Previously:_

"_All right," Sakura agreed, shaking hands with Sasuke. She laughed ironically. "I never thought I'd be making a deal with the devil."_

_Sasuke smirked, locking his eyes with her own. "Welcome to Hell, Princess."_

Chapter 3: Arrows of the Heart

Sasuke woke up the next morning in his own personal quarters of the castle. Unfortunately, he had not slept well at all, even in the large, comfortable bed. His thoughts lingered over his worry of his plan falling through. If he and the Princess could not make sure the arrangement was a disaster, then he could kiss all of his dreams of freedom goodbye. Sleep had been fitful and hard to come by, and it didn't help that Naruto, across the room, snored louder than a screaming walrus.

Sighing, Sasuke ran a hair through his dark hair. The plan seemed simple enough. He and Sakura had agreed to do whatever it took to show their parents that they hated each other, and that marriage was a bad idea. But so far, Sasuke had spent more time worrying that it wouldn't work than planning his own part in it. As he scoured his mind for ideas, a sleepy-looking Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Good morning, Teme," Naruto said happily, ruffling his blond hair slightly. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Sasuke sighed again. "My parents are coming today."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. "The King and Queen are coming?"

"Of course, dobe," Sasuke retorted, rolling his eyes. "They want to meet with Sakura and her parents."

"Well then why didn't we all just come together? That was stupid," Naruto deadpanned.

"It wasn't stupid, you idiot. It's customary for the betrothed Prince to meet his bride beforehand. It was all explained in our lessons when we were children. Not that you were paying attention, though."

"Oh," Naruto answered, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I didn't know we were supposed to listen to that stuff."

Sasuke muttered "idiot" under his breath before stalking off to get dressed. Naruto was gathering his own things when there was a gentle tap at the door. Before Sasuke could even glance that way, Naruto was cheerfully bounding over to answer the door. Sasuke emerged from his bath door to see the stuttering servant-girl that was always with the Princess. She bowed deeply as Naruto opened the door wide.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily. "What brings you over here so early in the morning? Couldn't get enough of me, neh Hinata-chan?" Naruto added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The girl blushed a deep red, keeping her eyes down, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't see what the girl could possibly see in his idiot of a best friend.

"Gomenasai, Prince Sasuke, Naruto-kun, but Princess Sakura asked that I personally deliver your breakfast this morning," Hinata said, still bowed.

"No problem, Hinata-chan! It's always a pleasure to see you," Naruto beamed, earning a nervous blush from the girl before she scurried away. Naruto laughed, placing the silver food tray on a table. He rubbed his hands together, his mouth watering expectantly. "I wonder what the Princess got for us!"

Sasuke scoffed and walked over to the tray. On the side was a light blue notecard, and it was addressed to Sasuke in the scripted handwriting he only guessed belonged to Sakura.

It read: "Think of this as a good luck charm to start off our plan, Prince Sasuke. I hope you like a wide variety of meat! Cordially, Princess Sakura."

Sasuke blinked, vaguely wondering why on earth she would send him meat so early in the morning, unless it was bacon, and was just about to remove the silver dome over the platter, but Naruto beat him to it.

Immediately, both boys stepped back, Naruto nearly running over Sasuke.

"Agh!" Naruto said, getting behind Sasuke. "I hate bugs!" And then as the prank sunk into Naruto's brain, he suddenly started laughing uncontrollably, wheezing out phrases like "she sure got you" and "Sasuke got pranked by a bunch of bugs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Indeed, the breakfast tray was covered in a wide variety of snakes, lizards, reptiles, spiders, roaches, beetles, and various other insects. Sasuke inwardly puked, suddenly not hungry at all, and walked out into the hallway. As he turned the corner, he noticed a familiar pink-haired princess leaning against the wall, muffling her laughter. Sasuke scowled before returning to his quarters and slamming his door.

* * *

Sakura could not stop laughing as she returned to her room, Hinata following closely behind. Hinata let out a few giggles herself before turning to her best friend and superior.

"Sakura-chan, do you think that maybe we went a bit too far with that prank? It was rather disgusting…"

"No, no, Hina-chan," Sakura assured the girl while rummaging around in her closet, "if we're going to make this plan work then we're going to have to be serious about this. And besides, it was just a bit of fun. I thought it was hilarious. So did Naruto."

"Yes," Hinata answered, smoothing her frock, "but I don't believe the Prince liked it at all. He looked rather angry before he slammed his door."

Sakura threw her navy blue hood around her, tying it securely. "Don't worry about it, Hina-chan. It's not like I actually like this guy. He's just another boring prince – they're all the same: arrogant, stubborn, and full of themselves. I might as well have some fun getting rid of him," Sakura reasoned, grinning mischievously.

Hinata grew thoughtful. "You did do some pretty mean things to all of your previous suitors, although even I have to admit they were rather brilliant ideas." Sakura took a minute to beam as she remembered some of her previous suitors. Her favorite prank had involved a parrot, smelly perfume, and a very conceited prince.

"But," Hinata paused for a moment, "is it really going to work this time? Your father was quite mad after the last nobleman left in an angry huff because of your stubbornness to accept his courtship. He seems pretty set on marrying you off."

Sakura nodded confidently. "Of course it will work. Father is only worried because he thinks we need a strong ally, especially with the war going on between the Snowfall Kingdom and the Pacific Kingdom. And those suitors from before wanted to marry me for the same reason. But this time, Prince Sasuke is as against the arrangement as well. We'll just show our parents that we absolutely can't get along, and what kind of image would that be for our kingdoms? So they'll be forced to end it, and then Sasuke and I won't ever have to deal with each other again. It's all very simple."

Hinata sighed, handing Sakura her favorite pair of old leather boots. "Well, I have no choice but to trust in your judgement, Sakura. But what about after you and Sasuke manage to break off the wedding? Then what?"

Sakura rubbed her head sheepishly – a habit she had seen Naruto doing and had inadvertently picked up. "I haven't actually thought that far yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. Besides, by that time, I'll be far enough along in training so that maybe my parents will accept my own interests."

Hinata shrugged, having no choice but to go along with Sakura's plan. "As you wish, Sakura-chan." She then looked out of the window. "Your parents had the tree cut down by your window, so you can't get out the usual way. How are you going to get out without getting caught?"

Sakura smirked, walking over to the laundry chute in her quarters. "Now that," she said playfully, "is even simpler than my current deal with the devil. The laundry room has to lead outside, right?"

Hinata giggled as Sakura let out a wave right before disappearing down the chute.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing. His parents were late, but that wasn't what was worrying him. No, he was worried because of a certain plan that was doomed to fail.

Sasuke, you see, has always been able to easily understand his instinct. It told him to eat, to train, to grow stronger, to escape from danger, to hold his tongue from making a bad remark, and to know what was right for him.

He had always been able to figure out his own path. His parents were never happy with it, but his freedom had always been more important to him than anything else. The only thing that had kept him from fighting the marriage more strongly in the first place was the fact that his mother was sick. If not for that, he would have run away and left this all behind a long time ago.

But no, instinct had told him to appease his sickly mother, at least for the time being. Except now he was worried.

Because for some absurd reason, ever since he had stepped into the Earth Kingdom, Sasuke's instinct had been thrown out the window. It was especially worse around that annoying pink-haired princess. It was like the mere glimmer of her green eyes could cast out all coherent thought and intelligence.

Instead of following his natural instinct to run away, Sasuke had not only agreed, but had proposed the idea of initiating a plan to destroy the marriage.

It was crazy. He was losing his mind, losing all stability. He knew it would be easier if his parents called off the marriage. He knew that way he wouldn't break his mother's heart as much.

But Sasuke had always wanted freedom. His mother had known that. So hadn't Sasuke always planned to break their hearts? To run away from his responsibilities as a prince and follow his own dreams?

Sasuke sighed, throwing himself down on his bed. Why couldn't he figure out what to do?

* * *

It was several hours later when Sasuke received word that the Haruno family requested his presence in the dining room. Dragging himself out of bed, he and Naruto began to slowly make their way to the center of the castle. Sasuke was content with the peaceful quiet of the halls around him, but of course his blond best friend was anything but quiet.

"Neh, Sasuke-teme," Naruto drawled as they rounded another corner, "what kind of pranks are we going to pull on the princess? She already got us, and you've got to be ready to put the plan into action."

"I haven't thought of anything yet," Sasuke responded boredly.

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice rising louder than was needed. "You mean to tell me that you, Prince Sasuke, Prince of all emo-bastardly-jerks everywhere, have not come up with a single good prank yet?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, dobe."

"Teme."

"Moron."

"Cold-hearted freak."

"Look, you idiot," Sasuke spat angrily through gritted teeth, "we already know that the Princess is ready to pull all kinds of immature, childish pranks. I, however, am at a disadvantage, considering how I am only a guest in this castle. And besides, immaturity is not my style."

Naruto grinned. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"It won't be hard to fight with the Princess. All we have to do is look at each other and our blood boils. So for now, I'll simply be as rude and as mean as possible."

Naruto smiled broadly. "So you mean you're going to just act like yourself?" Sasuke growled slightly before smacking the back of Naruto's head, earning both an "ow" and a loud chuckle from said blond.

Sasuke entered the dining room, bowing slightly as he caught sight of the Haruno family. He took his seat across from Sakura, who was surprisingly on time (although her hair looked a little windblown and unkempt).

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties," Sasuke addressed King and Queen Haruno. They smiled, hopeful that he and Sakura were beginning to come along, until Sasuke directed a scowl at Sakura. The King and Queen exchanged nervous looks.

"Princess Haruno," Sasuke stated in greeting as rudely as possible.

"Prince Sasuke," Sakura responded, equally rude. They glared at each other a few moments, and then Sakura smiled innocently.

"So, Prince Sasuke," Sakura began, sugar-coating her voice, "how was breakfast this morning? I hope you liked what I fixed you. It took forever to find all of the ingredients."

Sasuke smirked. "It was a little raw. You really should learn to cook better."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Eh? Are you insulting my culinary skills?"

"No, not at all," Sasuke responded smugly. "Just your hunting skills."

"Jerk," Sakura practically growled, neither one of them having to pretend to fight at all.

"I try," Sasuke smirked. There was a brief, uncomfortable silence in the room, and no one knew just what to say. Well, except for Sakura.

"I was wondering, Prince Sasuke, dear," she said with sarcasm, "do you use a lot of gel in the mornings, or does your hair just naturally stand up unnaturally like the rear end of a chicken?"

Sasuke sneered. "I wouldn't be talking, Princess. Have you even looked at your own hair? It looks like someone chewing bubblegum threw up on it." This earned an offended gasp from the pink-haired girl, and Hinata, who had been quite unnoticed until now, placed a calming hand on Sakura's shoulder. It had no effect.

"My hair is natural, thank you, and it is unique. And unique is beauty," Sakura defended stubbornly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked coldly. "Because I thought unique just meant you were weird." Sakura was fuming.

"Or maybe," Sasuke continued, "you dyed your hair so it would distract from the rest of your face."

That was the last straw for Sakura. She lunged at Sasuke from the other side of the table, Sasuke stood up threateningly, and both Hinata and Naruto jumped up to hold them back. The King and Queen stood up as well, and as Hinata and Naruto pushed down their respective charges, the Queen laughed nervously.

"How about some fresh air, everyone? Yes, I think that would be lovely," She said, answering her own question while ushering everyone outside the large glass doors. The King cleared his throat.

"So, Prince Sasuke, I've heard that you're quite the marksman back in your own country," King Haruno said, trying to start up conversation.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. King Haruno tried to contain his own frustration for the short reply.

"Well then, perhaps you would be glad to demonstrate your skills for us? Wouldn't that be wonderful, Sakura?"

Sakura seemed to think for a second, and Sasuke was slightly wary as her face suddenly lit up mischievously.

"Why Father, that would be a wonderful idea! We can go get out your old archery set, and go out by the pond," Sakura said sweetly, earning a smile from her parents. Sasuke wondered just what she was planning as they walked toward said destination.

King Haruno smiled proudly, thinking that Sakura and Sasuke possibly could get along, and then summoned a servant working in the stables. The girl had dark brown hair that was pulled up into buns on each side of her head, and her chocolate eyes matched her warm smile.

"Yes, Haruno-sama?" the girl addressed the King, bowing in respect. Sakura, however, interrupted.

"Tenten-chan," Sakura said, giving the girl a sly wink, "Prince Sasuke is going to show us all his archery skills. Would you mind getting us a target and a bow and some arrows?" Sasuke noticed the way the two girls seemed to share a secret smile.

"Of course, Princess Sakura," Tenten replied, hurrying off to get everything needed. The King and Queen walked to a shaded area, followed by Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke eyed Sakura warily.

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Finally checking out the Princess, neh, Teme?" Sasuke growled.

"No, you idiot, I'm trying to figure out what she has planned," Sasuke replied. "I can't figure out what's going on in her head."

"She's a girl," Naruto shrugged. "We're not supposed to understand what goes on in their heads. I still haven't figured it out, either, especially with those two. For some reason, Hinata-chan always looks like she's really sick when I get around her, and Sakura is constantly rolling her eyes. I just don't understand."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Woah! You did it too, Teme! Are you and Sakura-chan secretly plotting against me?"

"Dobe," Sasuke replied before turning to accept a bow and some arrows from the girl with her hair in buns. She seemed to be holding in a giggle as she and Sakura exchanged glances. Even Hinata seemed a little apprehensive.

Sasuke couldn't figure out what was so funny. He inspected his bow and the arrows, and finding nothing wrong with them, he turned to glare at Sakura. She gave him an innocent wave and a wink.

Scowling, Sasuke knocked an arrow, aimed, and shot at the target, getting a bulls-eye. He smirked, looking over to where Sakura sat. Her parents were exchanging impressed looks, Hinata was clapping shyly, and Sakura was smirking mischievously.

"Oh, wow," Sakura exclaimed. "You're an amazing archer, Prince Sasuke." She sighed. "I wish that I could shoot that well."

King and Queen Haruno now exchanged hopeful looks, and Tenten smiled.

"I would enjoy seeing you learn to shoot a bow, Princess," Tenten said innocently. "If only someone would be willing to teach you." Sasuke watched them exchange a quick smile before the King spoke up.

"Now there's an idea," the King said jovially. "Why don't you let Prince Sasuke teach you, Sakura?"

"I'd rather eat bugs for breakfast," Sasuke muttered, glaring at Sakura. She had heard his comment, in fact they all had, and she stubbornly placed a hand on her hip.

"Really? Because this morning you didn't seem too inclined to the fact," Sakura stated rudely. "Unless you really did eat them…."

Sasuke growled, and Sakura grinned smugly. King Haruno laughed nervously.

"Now, now," he said, pushing Sakura toward Sasuke. "Why don't you teach my lovely daughter how to knock an arrow?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering, "Lovely, yeah right," under his breath. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before turning to her father.

Sakura smiled innocently. "Are you sure, Father? You've never let me learn before."

King Haruno nodded. "Of course I'm sure! Who better to teach you then the young man you're going to marry! And just look at how skilled he is. If anyone can teach a girl to shoot, it's him."

Sakura beamed. "I'll try my best, Father!" She walked confidently over to where Sasuke had previously been standing, grinning the entire time. Sasuke followed her grudgingly.

"I thought we agreed, Princess," Sasuke whispered angrily, "that we would show our parents how much we hated each other. I don't think that includes sending a tray of bugs to me."

"I figured I might as well have some fun, that's all. Besides, I needed to feel like I genuinely hated you. If we're going to make this arrangement a disaster, I needed some encouragement," Sakura whispered back, casually grabbing the bow and an arrow. "Now, teach me how to shoot an arrow. I have to at least pretend to listen to you."

Sasuke smirked as he helped Sakura position her hands on the bow. He held her arms in an aimed position, my warm breath only centimeters from her ear.

"Oh, so you mean you don't genuinely hate me, Princess?" Sasuke teased, causing Sakura to blush almost as badly as Hinata around Naruto. "That must mean you have some feeling for me, then."

That had gotten her blood boiling. She released the arrow, and it landed perfectly on the bullseye of the second target. She shook off Sasuke's hold.

"Oh, but I do hate you, Uchiha. Don't forget that," she said, glaring as she clumsily shot another arrow. It landed firmly on the side of a covered wagon, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"Yet you can't hit the target without my arms wrapped around you, eh Haruno?"

Sakura sent me a frightening scowl. "Just go get my arrow, you jerk," she seethed.

Sasuke smirked, basking in his victory. He had just discovered that the Princess was easily embarrassed, and he now knew that he could easily use it against her. Being careful to not frighten the horse, Sasuke reached to pull the arrow from its firm position in the side of the wagon.

Just as he had a good grasp on the arrow, Sasuke felt something pull at the side of his cloak. Looking down, Sasuke spotted another arrow firmly embedded in the side of the wagon, pegging his cloak down tightly.

His head turned around violently, his eyes falling upon a smirking Sakura. Her bow still stood in the mocking position of aiming at him. Sasuke snarled.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted angrily. "You could have killed me!"

Unfortunately, Sakura only grinned. Sasuke grimaced as the horse, now frightened from his outburst, whinnied before taking off. The wagon shot off behind him, dragging Sasuke roughly. Luckily, the cloak tore quickly, and Sasuke rolled away from the wagon.

Also unfortunately, Sasuke did not land on the ground, but in the algae-infested pond. He came up, sputtering grass and water, and glared at Sakura.

She, along with Naruto and the Tenten girl, was laughing uncontrollably. Sasuke slowly stood up, scowling as he realized two things.

One: Sakura had to be the most difficult girl in existence.

Two: she definitely already knew how to shoot an arrow quite well.

* * *

_Tell me you liked it, right? I hope so! And yes, it is still a mystery as to where Sakura goes when she sneaks off. Eventually you'll find out. And Sakura is quite the prankster, neh? Review please! It will really encourage me to get the next chapter out. _

_Peace ;)_


	4. Indecent Innuendos

Hey everyone! Finally, here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy it. It made me laugh, so hopefully you guys laugh too. It's also really dramatic at times too. So I hope it's good.

Peace ;)

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sasuke slowly stood up, scowling as he realized two things. _

_One: Sakura had to be the most difficult girl in existence._

_Two: she definitely already knew how to shoot an arrow quite well._

Chapter 4 – Indecent Innuendos

"My deepest apologies, Prince Uchiha, for the Princess's behavior," Kitsune said, handing Sasuke another blanket. She had been charged with making sure Sasuke was cleaned up, while the King and Queen had taken to giving the young Sakura another lecture. Kitsune had led Sasuke into an inner room in the castle, one he had never been in before, that had a large fireplace. Sasuke had been sitting in front of the blazing flames for several minutes now.

"Tch," Sasuke answered, staring intently into the flames. Waves of fire danced in the reflection of his dark eyes as he turned to Kitsune. "Don't apologize for your princess. She doesn't deserve it."

Kitsune tensed at the cold disrespect that Sasuke held for Sakura, but the prideful woman managed to hold her temper, amazingly. "Please do not take this little stunt of hers too personal, Prince Uchiha," she said, momentarily as she remembered past experiences. "She's done a lot worse to previous suitors."

Sasuke grunted. "And yet _they_ aren't covered in germ-infested pond scum right now. They could just leave when they got enough of her fool antics, unlike myself."

"Please, Your Highness, as difficult as Princess Sakura may be, I still ask that you treat her with more respect and dignity. She _is_ my Princess," Kitsune urged.

"My dignity was gone the second I was covered in green slime," Sasuke retorted. "If it weren't for my parents and this stupid marriage agreement, I would have been gone a long time ago."

"Well," Kitsune added stubbornly, "I don't see why the two of you just can't get along, seeing as how you're stuck with each other from now on. You seem like a decent person, and I assure you that underneath Sakura's image, she's truly an amazing woman…"

"That _girl_ out there," Sasuke interrupted icily, "is not a woman, nor is she amazing. The only thing that we could ever possibly agree on is how much we hate each other. So if you'd be so kind, stay out of our business."

Kitsune was taken back by the bitterness in Sasuke's voice. It was just at this moment when Naruto walked into the room with a change of clothes for Sasuke. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Naruto could only stand dumbly in silence as Kitsune addressed Sasuke.

"Well, if that is your wish, Prince Uchiha, I'll just leave you alone then," Kitsune said coldly. "I just wish," she added solemnly, "that the both of you would not be so quick to judge, when you do not even know the true nature of the person you speak." And then she was gone.

Naruto broke the silence, whistling lowly. "I'm feeling some tension in this room. Care to talk about it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke only turned away. "I'd rather not."

Naruto nodded in response, choosing not to bother his friend about it at the moment. "Your family will be here soon. We should get you cleaned up."

Sasuke conceded, taking the change of clothes Naruto had brought, and then turned to Naruto quite seriously.

"I think you were wrong, Naruto."

"About what?" Naruto defended. "About every Thursday of the month being perfect to hold nationwide ramen-eating competitions? Because I know it would be so popular if your father would just sign it into law…"

"No, you idiot," Sasuke replied. "And that is never going to happen. I was talking about the Princess. You said she was different."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Well, pretty much that's what we've noticed so far, so how am I wrong?"

"She isn't different. She's the same as every other rotten, spoiled, and immature girl I've ever met," Sasuke said angrily.

"Wow, teme, that's harsh."

"It was intended to be."

* * *

Sasuke had made up his mind. He had to convince his parents that the marriage was wrong. There was no way in Hell that he was going to be married to that pink-haired annoyance. Even if it meant coming out and saying exactly what was on his mind.

And so Sasuke stalked off, determination flaring in his obsidian eyes, and prepared to confront his parents.

* * *

To say that Naruto was nervous would have been an understatement. As Sasuke's bodyguard, it was Naruto's duty to protect him with his life. But if Sasuke's anger got any more out of control, Naruto might have actually feared for his own life instead.

Sasuke was currently walking, no – speeding, down the hallway. Seriously. Naruto could have sworn that everything was passing by in a blur. And Sasuke never walked fast. Except when he was mad.

And then there was the look in Sasuke's eyes. It was a mixture of raw determination and pure evil. It was evident that Sasuke was plotting a swift revenge, or maybe something much worse. Naruto cringed at such thoughts. He found himself feeling very sorry for the pink-haired princess, or whoever else got in Sasuke's way.

It was in this nervous state of panic that Naruto entered the throne room for just about the hundredth time, following closely behind an agitated Sasuke. It was also most unfortunate that Sasuke's parents were already seated in the throne room comfortably, chatting away with Sakura's parents as if they were old friends. Naruto could feel Sasuke's dark aura intensify.

"Oh, Sasuke," Queen Uchiha exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so glad! You've come at the perfect time. Queen Haruno and I were just discussing wedding details. We were thinking of going with a blue and pink theme, dear. How does that sound?"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, and then back to Queen Uchiha. She was a beautiful lady, with long raven hair and the same dark eyes Sasuke had. There was always a smile on her face, and even now it was there. Although Naruto had no idea how she could not feel the dangerous energy coming from Sasuke.

"Sasuke doesn't concern himself with such trivial matters, dear," answered King Uchiha, He was a strong man with broad shoulders and a serious face. "Besides, he'll be too busy hunting with King Haruno and I to plan wedding details." Naruto cringed again. Sasuke was getting angrier by the second.

"Of course," replied King Haruno. "As soon as Sakura gets here, the women can continue planning the details, and the men can go hunting." Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who was by now quite aggravated that no one was going to listen to him.

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke stated bluntly.

Queen Haruno chuckled. "Of course it will! We can't expect you to sit around and listen to us gabble about flowers and decorations when you could be in the outdoors? Don't worry – there will be plenty of time to spend with Sakura later."

The adults all seemed very pleased with themselves, contrary to Sasuke, who looked like he might explode. Naruto, on the other hand, was about to die from extreme nervousness on how Sasuke was going to handle the situation. And so far he wasn't handling it so well.

King Uchiha looked at the setting sun. "Is it unusual for the Princess to be this late?" he asked, subtly letting the Haruno's know that he felt it was rude of her to be so late. The Haruno's exchanged sheepish looks.

"She's usually a lot later than this," Naruto muttered innocently, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Well," Queen Uchiha said, "I'm sure she'll be here soon, why don't we…"

Sasuke sharply cut his mother off. "I refuse to marry her." Everyone in the room turned abruptly to look at Sasuke, shock present on all of their faces.

"What do you mean, refuse to marry her?" King Uchiha bellowed angrily.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, young man?" King Haruno echoed.

Sasuke face was void of any motion as he stated coldly, "She's not good enough for me."

The faces of Sasuke's parents showed bewilderment, while the Haruno's were infuriated.

"Excuse me?" King Haruno hollered.

"Sasuke-kun," Queen Haruno chided, "don't be rude."

"I don't care," Sasuke replied bluntly. "I won't marry her, nor will I take any more of her childish pranks. Sakura Haruno is by far the most immature girl I have ever met. She is completely beneath me."

It was silent for a minute, and Naruto was trying to figure out which royal was going to blow up on Sasuke first, when Naruto heard the voice of the one person he wished would not have heard what Sasuke had just said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura's voice came from behind. Naruto looked at her with sympathy, but there was only anger in her eyes. And maybe just a little bit of hurt.

"Maybe you're the one who isn't good enough for me, Sasuke Uchiha!" she shouted, one hand placed stubbornly on her hip.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're just an annoying baby."

Naruto was quite sure he heard Sakura growl. "Maybe you've got a stick shoved up you-know-where…"

Naruto's eyes rose in shock, and he stepped in between Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey, friends, buddies," he said in an overly-friendly voice, "why don't we go get some fresh air or something? Or go get some ramen? Ramen could really help calm a person's emotions…"

Naruto was interrupted when Sasuke pulled him out of the way. The next few moments were by far the most terrifying moments in Naruto's life. Well, other than when the ramen stand had shut down for a week.

Sasuke and Sakura stood face to face, each one angrily staring the other down. And then simultaneously, they turned to their parents.

"Mother, Father," their voices echoed, "this is _not_ going to work." Both glared intensely at each other.

"Can't you see that this is a disaster?" They both said once again, glaring harder. Naruto gulped.

"Stop saying everything I say," Sasuke and Sakura retorted at the same time. Naruto cringed as a scarier glare appeared on both faces.

"I hate you," the two uttered, sending off fierce glares that Naruto would later refer to as 'The Evil Glares of Doom.'

* * *

Things were definitely not going the way Sakura had planned.

First, in making this whole deal with the Uchiha, she really thought it would have been a lot easier to destroy the marriage arrangement. But their parents may have just proved to be even more stubborn than them.

Even after the undeniably loud and angry argument she and Sasuke had just displayed for the entire castle (and probably the rest of the Kingdom) to hear, their parents had all agreed to continue with the marriage.

Sakura was running out of ideas. And out of time. Their parents had set the wedding date for three weeks. It was getting harder to make this a disaster.

And to make it worse, her parents had thought of a wonderful idea. Please note the sarcasm here.

Their so-called wonderful idea was to present Sasuke formally to the Earth Council. This was a committee made up of the richest and most powerful men in the Earth Country, and they aided the King in making laws and decisions. And Sakura hated the idea of introducing Sasuke to them almost as much as she hated the council itself.

Sakura had never liked the council. To her, they were only fat old men with greedy fingers and fake smiles. They didn't really do anything to help the people of the country. It seemed to Sakura that their meetings and laws only aided themselves, and not anyone who deserved.

So now Sakura found herself standing before the twelve members of the council, with Sasuke by her side. At the moment, she couldn't decide which was the greater evil.

She and Sasuke had been ordered to behave by their parents. But anyone with at least a smidge of sense could have guessed that something would go wrong. Even Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard her father's voice.

"And you see, council members, we have finally found a suitable marriage arrangement for Princess Sakura. May I introduce, Prince Uchiha Sasuke," King Haruno said, motioning to Sasuke. Sakura couldn't help but smirk when she noticed how Sasuke tried his best to ignore the beady eyes of the council, doing his best to aggravate everyone in the room. They both smirked when Sasuke didn't bother to offer his own greeting.

So quite unusually, they both silently agreed that they did not like the council. Sakura never understood why her father had always trusted them. She certainly didn't.

In between glaring at her father and Sasuke, Sakura took turns glaring at each council member. There was one man, however, who especially disturbed her. He was one of the wealthiest members, but he was also probably the most inclined to eat that extra donut, cookie, and slice of cake. Let's just say he hadn't seen his shoes in years.

And to make him more disgusting, Sakura could feel his eyes roaming all over her. She turned her nose up in disgust before sneering at the man. She couldn't understand how someone could be such a pervert as to openly eye a girl whose Father was just leaving the room and whose betrothed was standing right there.

Speaking of Sasuke, Sakura caught him glaring intensely at the same man. Sakura felt shock as she considered the fact that Sasuke might actually be angry that this sad excuse for a man was eyeing Sakura hungrily. Sakura didn't realize she was staring at Sasuke, trying to read his emotions, until he turned to face her. Sakura just stared into his eyes dumbfounded, just before he smirked and gestured for her to walk in front of him.

The council men were waiting patiently as Sakura was forced to walk forward to find her place at the long table. She didn't notice, however, how Sasuke's foot was subtly yet securely holding the tail of Sakura's long dress against the floor. Sakura hadn't gotten two feet forward when she heard a loud rip.

She turned around abruptly, and upon seeing a long tear in her dress that rose dangerously high, her face turned a shade of red envious of Hinata – who also just so happened not to be there to help her, because she and Naruto had went for a walk in the gardens. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke, and he innocently sent her a smirk, knowing that embarrassing her was the only way he could truly get to her.

Gathering her pride, and ignoring the way the fat, greasy men surreptitiously eyed her, Sakura walked over to her open chair indignantly. Sasuke walked along side of her, and offering her a genuine look, pulled out her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Sasuke stated as Sakura sat down. "Let me help you."

It was too late when Sakura saw Sasuke's conniving smirk. Her chair was already pulled out too far, and she had already fallen harshly on her half-exposed backside.

Surpressing a growl, Sakura pulled herself up. Every member of the council was now watching the interaction between Sasuke and herself with anxious, confused stares.

"Did I pull the chair out too far, Princess?" Sasuke mocked. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Sakura sneered before seating herself. She was so mad she didn't even notice the way her chair creaked ever so slightly, a sure sign that one of the legs was weakening, if not broken.

"No, no, my Prince," Sakura replied through gritted teeth. "I can handle myself, thank you very much." Sasuke rolled his eyes in response, but Sakura didn't miss the way he furtively watched her, trying to plan his next move. Their battle was interrupted when a tall, aging man on the council chuckled uncomfortably, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, Prince Uchiha, the council would just like to express our gratitude and faith in this marriage. With the alliance between our two countries, we will be the strongest and safest countries in the world."

Another council member nodded. "Yes, and we also would like to thank you and the Princess for coming to this meeting on such short notice. I trust everything is going well in the marriage plans?"

Sakura was interested in hearing Sasuke's response, that is, until he smirked maliciously at her for a split second.

"Oh, of course," Sasuke began. "Of course, sometimes I do wish I could get more sleep."

Sakura held her breath, knowing that she was not going to like where this conversation was going.

"What do you mean?" another council member asked curiously.

Sasuke grinned uncharacteristically. "Well, you see, Sakura has this abnormally loud snore."

Sakura nearly spit out her water. "W-what?" she stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't be shy, Sakura," Sasuke answered, laying it on thick now. "We're going to be married, after all."

Sakura's mouth was left agape.

"I didn't realize your relationship was so far along," one of the council members said. "Do go on."

Sasuke smirked, and Sakura shook her hands in denial in front of her face. "No, no, it's nothing like that…"

"Well, of course it is. She also drools in her sleep. It's the cutest thing," Sasuke said, smirking all the while. Sakura's face was turning a deeper and deeper red by the second. Then, as if some new thought had occurred to him, Sasuke's eyes lit up in revelation.

"Of, course, that's when we're _actually_ sleeping," Sasuke added suggestively.

That time Sakura did spit out her water, and almost choked, too. She sent him a glare so harsh that anyone else would have been scared for their life, but Sasuke was not fazed. In fact, he was thoroughly amused.

Sakura angrily tried to kick Sasuke's chair, but ended up kicking him hard on his knee cap. Glaring at her, Sasuke kicked her chair lightly, but only a light hit was needed to cause the broken leg on the chair to crack. And so Sakura found herself getting acquainted with the floor once again.

If tears had not been threatening to spill from Sakura's eyes, she might have noticed the worried look in Sasuke's eyes when she fell to the floor.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, leaning down to help her. Sakura looked up angrily.

"I'm perfectly fine, you jerk," Sakura said, brushing off her torn dress and not bothering to fix her falling-down hairstyle. "And don't pretend to worry about me! You planned for that to happen!"

"I did not!" Sasuke rebutted, his voice rising in anger. "I wouldn't actually want the chair to break! You could have been hurt."

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever, _Sasuke_," Sakura gritted out. "Why don't you just drop the act? You've already entertained a bunch of perverted old men with your innuendoes! Which are quite untrue,"

"I'm just upholding my part of the deal,_ Princess_," Sasuke retorted. "We agreed to make sure this ended, right?"

"That did not include ruining my reputation, you asshole!"

"Okay, look, Sakura, calm down, maybe I went too far. But you talk about your reputation as if it was a perfect one," Sasuke added seriously. "You're the one who's constantly cursing. Princesses' shouldn't have such dirty mouths," he smirked.

"And Princes' shouldn't have such dirty thoughts," Sakura snapped back.

"At least I don't sneak out all hours of the night and day," Sasuke stated. "Where exactly do you go, huh, Sakura? Maybe you're not as innocent as we all think. Maybe you're sneaking out to see some guy…"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted, pushing Sasuke on his shoulder slightly. "You don't know anything about me! So stop making assumptions!"

"Well," Sasuke answered, pressing his knuckles tightly together in order to control his anger, "how would I know anything about you? Everything you do is secret! No one even knows the real you. You hide behind fake smiles and fancy gowns."

"Shut up," Sakura replied. "If you actually mattered to me, then maybe you would know me. But you don't. And you don't let anyone know you, either. Not even Naruto can tell what you're thinking sometimes. You hide behind a stoic exterior, trying to make everyone believe that you don't give a damn about anything or anyone."

And just as Sakura pushed Sasuke's shoulder again, he was caught off balance. As Sasuke fell back and out of the open window behind him, he accidentally caught hold of Sakura's arms. And so they tumbled out of the window together, thankfully only a few feet, into a water fountain.

Both of them came up sputtering, trying to push away from each other. The council members were all watching from the window, too dumb to offer any help.

"I am so going to kill whoever left that window open," Sakura grumbled as she tried to climb out of the fountain.

"Only after I do it first," Sasuke smirked.

They both grinned as a scared council member promptly ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

* * *

So, that's chapter four. I hope this is at least okay, because as fun as it was to write it, it was a little rushed. But I think I managed okay. The story is getting a bit more complicated, ne?

Please review! It will really encourage me. I really like the next chapter, too. So review if you want it out sooner! =D

Thanks to everyone for reading! Love you guys!

Peace ;)


	5. Shooting Stars

Okay, everyone, I know this is extremely late. But I just started college, and I am completely swamped. I probably shouldn't have even written this yet, but I felt guilty about leaving it undone for so long, so I had to work on it. It might have turned out pretty long too compared to the other chapters, I'm not really sure. I haven't looked at a word count. I think this chapter turned out great, at least symbolically speaking. Sorry if there are any grammar errors, but the grammar in my English paper is taking precedence over this right now. So please enjoy, because I really like this chapter! Peace ;)

Disclaimer: I just realized I missed a few disclaimers in previous chapters. But still, I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do, however, own this original plot idea.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Shooting Stars

Sakura angrily stomped through the castle corridors, her shoes echoing loudly against the granite floors. Not even the woven rugs could muffle her anger as she inwardly fumed, letting everyone around her know that she was in a bad mood and was not to be messed with.

Not only was she running out of time, but the young Uchiha prince infuriated her like no one else could. It was like he actually enjoyed embarrassing her every minute of the day. She was so full with hated thoughts of Sasuke that she did not notice the tall figure standing around the next corner.

"Ouch," Sakura complained, stepping back away from the person she had just collided with. Upon seeing dark onyx eyes and jet black hair, Sakura was fully prepared to give Sasuke a good punch in the jaw.

"Excuse me, Miss," came the smooth, deep voice of the figure. That was when Sakura noticed his long hair pulled into a low ponytail, the definition of his cheeks, and his charming smile. It was definitely not Sasuke standing before her, and she was glad she had momentarily held back that punch.

In fact, this stranger was so beautiful that Sakura was speechless for a moment. This tall, lean man standing before her was simply breathtaking. His face closely resembled Sasuke's, but it was his warm grin that really caused Sakura's heart to melt right then and there.

"You must have run into me harder than I thought," the man joked, noticing the way Sakura stared dumbly in awe. Sakura quickly tried to regain her focus, and shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts, Sakura blushed embarrassingly.

"Sorry, sir. I, um, wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Sakura smiled sheepishly. The man smiled in response.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," he responded kindly, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You must be Prince Itachi," Sakura realized, bowing slightly in respect. Itachi seemed amused as she continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So how are things between you and my little brother?" Itachi asked innocently.

"Oh, just fine," Sakura responded with a large fake smile plastered on her face. Itachi smirked.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me. Word travels fast around this place, if you get what I mean," he smirked knowingly, leaning down to speak more softly.

Sakura looked down at the floor dejectedly. "So you mean you heard about us falling into the fountain?"

"And about the rest of the morning, and a few previous things from the past few days," Itachi grinned. "So let's start this again. How are things between you and Sasuke?"

Sakura glared at the wall, folding her hands across her chest angrily. "You mean the jerk?"

Itachi laughed wholeheartedly, and if Sakura had not been so furious with Sasuke, she might have fainted like a school girl.

"Yes, I suppose I do mean him. Care to talk about it?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi childishly. "Do I have a choice?"

Itachi chuckled again. "No, not really," he answered. "Why don't we go out to the gardens?" Sakura nodded, and together they walked out into the sunshine, Itachi following just a step behind Sakura out of respect.

Sakura was very happy Itachi had suggested that they go out into the garden. Somehow, seeing all the flowers, birds, and insects made her feel a little better about whatever was troubling her. It was her very own sanctuary within the confines of the castle. Today, the garden was especially bright. Most of the flowers were still in bloom, filling Sakura's line of vision with spots of oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, and whites. Somewhere up in a nest, a bird sang its evening hymn.

"So, what exactly is the problem?" Itachi asked, concern evident in his voice. And for some reason, Sakura did not hesitate to give an honest reply to this person that she had met only moments before. Itachi almost felt like the big brother she had never had. So, sighing sadly, Sakura began to pour out her feelings.

"It's just, your brother can be so, so… so infuriating! He makes me angry, and confused, and I can't seem to think straight around him," she answered, feeling the frustration dwelling inside of her build.

Itachi looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's possible that you aren't being true to your feelings."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, trust me, Itachi-san. I understand my feelings. And I also understand that Sasuke and I do not get along at all."

"Maybe if you gave him another chance," Itachi reasoned while examining different flowers throughout the garden path, "then you would understand why he acts the way he does. True, I haven't always agreed with my little brother, but he's not a bad person. There's more to him than meets the eye."

Sakura turned to Itachi incredulously. "I don't see how that could be possible."

"Well," Itachi explained, plucking a flower off a dark green bush, "imagine that Sasuke was this flower."

Sakura giggled. "It's hard to imagine him as a flower."

Itachi grinned, but continued to explain. "But look at this one." The flower was still just a bud. It was a dark gray color, and wasn't very attractive on the outside.

"You see, Sakura, Sasuke is very much like this flower. On the outside, he seems cold and unemotional, but if you do this…" Itachi carefully prodded the bottom of the bud, and it gracefully opened open to reveal the most beautiful flower Sakura had ever seen. It was a rare deep blue color – mixed with shiny hues of dark purple and hints of silvery white.

"….you see a completely different side of the flower," Itachi finished, marveling at the beauty of the flower along with Sakura.

"So, you're saying that there's a different side to Sasuke that I haven't seen yet?"

Itachi nodded. "You just have to coax him a little bit to open up to you. Give him a chance, Sakura. Get to know him, and let him get to know you."

Sakura nodded in understanding, knowing that the task before her was not going to be easy. But first, she had to gather her pride and apologize to the devil himself, in hopes of finding a little bit of an angel underneath.

* * *

Sasuke soon found himself staring into another dancing fire, but before he could let his brooding thoughts take over, a steaming cup of hot cocoa was placed in front of him. He looked up to see an apologetic-looking Sakura. Hesitantly, Sasuke eyed her.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke grumbled, turning back to look at the roaring fire.

"I just wanted to bring you some hot cocoa," Sakura answered patiently. Sasuke eyed her warily.

"I don't like sweets," he responded boredly.

Sakura pouted cutely, and Sasuke tried to pretend he didn't notice. "Oh, come on, Sasuke. It'll warm you up faster."

Sasuke grunted, accepted the cocoa, and then sniffed it suspiciously. "It isn't poisoned, is it?"

"No," Sakura laughed. "Although that would have been a good idea…." She laughed again. "Don't look so worried, Sasuke, I promise it's not poisoned."

Very slowly, Sasuke took a sip. "So what do you really want?"

Sakura looked down, fiddling with her hands. "I'm…I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to apologize to you."

Sasuke shot her an incredulous glance.

"No, really, Sasuke, I did. I feel bad…about _all_ of this. To be truthful, I guess I really have nothing against you personally. I just don't want to be married. Not yet. And hey," Sakura added optimistically, "you've lasted a long time. Most of my other suitors left on the first day."

Sasuke smirked playfully. "So I've heard. So you're annoying to everyone you meet, not just me?"

"You could say that," Sakura grinned. "But you got off easy compared to them."

Sasuke smirked, trying to imagine the horrible things Sakura had concocted. There were a few minutes of peaceful silence, and for the moment they both just enjoyed looking at the glow of the fire.

The silence was broken by Sakura."Hey, you want to go horseback riding?" she asked excitedly. Sasuke looked at her if she had just grown a third arm. It was a look he often used on Naruto.

"No, I'm serious, Sasuke! Let's go!" Sakura childishly pulled on his arm, though she wasn't managing to get him anywhere.

"Right now?" Sasuke asked, not particularly wanting to leave the warmth of the fireplace. "It's dark out."

"Yes!" Sakura answered enthusiastically. "I was going to go anyway. You should come with me."

Sasuke thought it over carefully. "No tricks? No catch?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Sasuke. I promise – just riding. No tricks. Just between, um, friends," Sakura replied, extending her hand out for Sasuke. Sasuke looked hesitant for a moment.

"Hn," Sasuke finally conceded, reaching out to shake her hand.

Sakura didn't even wait to confirm that 'hn' meant yes, but instead grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him up. She then led him on a mad dash through the castle halls, dodging servants who were just finishing cleaning for the day. Sasuke tried to make her let go once, but Sakura's grip was insanely strong. She just kept laughing and smiling as she led him outside.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Loosen up," Sakura said. "Have some fun!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Tch. I don't do fun."

"Party pooper," Sakura giggled immaturely, sticking her tongue out at him as she shoved him toward a horse. "You just don't like admitting you like to have fun."

"That's Thunder," she said, pointing to a tall, black horse when they had arrived at the stables. "I think you'll like riding him."

Sasuke mounted Thunder carefully, and then watched Sakura walk over to another stall. She reached up to pet a beautiful white horse, stroking its nose affectionately. Then she gently mounted the majestic-looking horse.

"And this," she said, rubbing the horse's mane, "is Lightning. I named them when I was younger - when they hated each other. They were so different, but after a while, they became the best of friends," she smiled, turning to Sasuke. "Well, come on, let's go."

Sasuke let Sakura head out first, all the while thinking how ironic it was that he and Sakura seemed to match their horses. Shaking such thoughts from his head, Sasuke rode up next to Sakura.

"We should try to be as quiet as possible," Sakura whispered, "at least until we get out of the main courtyard."

Sasuke nodded, and they silently rode over to an open pasture. Fireflies lit up the field, a light, foggy mist hovered just above the dark blades of grass, and the constellations of twinkling stars glittered from above. Sasuke found himself entranced for a moment. It had been a long time since he had taken time to view the countryside at night. It was truly breathtaking, and Sasuke nearly forgot where he was. Until, however, Sakura flew by, laughing loudly. Sasuke smirked, and they set off racing.

* * *

Hinata was nervously pacing outside in the gardens. After the fight between Sasuke and Sakura earlier, she had not gotten to calm Sakura down. Both royals had stalked off in opposite directions, and to make it worse, she couldn't find either one –which couldn't be good, considering that if they were together, they would probably be angry. She was so busy thinking about Sakura that she did not notice a certain blond-haired soldier standing against the courtyard wall.

"Neh, Hinata-chan," Naruto joked, "if you keep walking back in forth in that same spot the ground is going to become lower there." He was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him as he observed the girl before him. Hinata immediately stopped, shaken from her thoughts, and bowed slightly.

"Ah, gomenasai, Naruto-kun," Hinata apologized, lowering her face slightly to hide her blush. Naruto, being completely oblivious, walked over to her and bent over himself, coming within inches of her face.

"Why is your face so red, Hinata-chan? You're not sick again, are you?" he asked, and Hinata blushed even more.

"No, n-no, Naruto-kun, I feel fine," she responded, straightening her posture and gathering her courage, just as Sakura had encouraged her.

"_Oh come on Hinata," Sakura had said. "Every week you go with me to face those beady eyes of the council, and I don't see you falter in front of them. Have confidence in yourself, and show Naruto the real you."_

"I am just worried about Sakura and Prince Sasuke," Hinata confided. Naruto grinned.

"I wouldn't worry about them, Hinata-chan. I saw them take off on horses about an hour ago," Naruto assured her. "And Sakura was smiling, and even the Teme didn't seem quite so angry, so I think that things between them may be slowly getting better."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad for that, Naruto-kun. Arigatou."

Naruto smiled, and then nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Neh, Hinata, since we seem to be off duty for tonight, would you like to go get some ramen with me?"

Hinata's breath hitched, but then she remembered Sakura's words, and nodded. "I would like that very much, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Pointing up to the sky, Sakura exclaimed, "Look, Sasuke! There's the big dipper! Or is it the little dipper..." she wondered thoughtfully. "I always seem to get those mixed up."

Sasuke didn't respond, but still looked to the spot where she was pointing in the sky. They were currently lying down in an empty field, their horses resting nearby under some trees. The sky up above was perfectly clear – not a cloud marred the perfectly etched pictures of the heavens: a glass pool reflecting millions of twinkling lights. A gentle breeze passed over the hill every few moments, creating soft ripples in the grass.

Sakura chuckled again, pointing to the eastern-most sky. "Hey, look at that one Sasuke. If you look closely enough, it kind of looks like you! It's even smirking."

Sasuke scowled. "Annoying."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Sasuke looked around the ebony sky.

"Look over there, Princess," Sasuke commented, pointing to another constellation in the sky. Sakura could see what resembled a crooked rectangle, with a long line of stars coming off from each of the four corners.

"That's Hercules," Sasuke continued. "The square is his body, and the four bent lines are his arms and legs."

Sakura smiled, turning her head to look at Sasuke's face, which was focused on the night sky. "I didn't know you knew about any constellations, Sasuke!" She was happy that he was just opening up a bit, even if it was just to contribute to the conversation.

"I didn't know you did, either, until tonight," Sasuke rebutted calmly, his gaze never faltering from the dark easel up above.

Sakura smiled sadly. "There's a lot we don't know about each other…"

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't hesitate to respond. "Where is it that you always run off to?"

Sakura seemed surprised that he had asked such a blunt question. Maybe he was curious, after all. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell," she pleaded.

"Ah. I promise."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm a princess, which means my duty is to my people. I'm not allowed to follow my own path, or pursue my own dreams. I'm expected to be an icon and role model for others."

"But," she paused, "it's not what I want. I believe a Princess should be more than just an image. I don't feel like I really get to help the people of my kingdom because of all my social responsibilities."

Sasuke waited for her to continue. "That's why I've been secretly sneaking out of the castle for medical training."

Looking over to Sakura for the first time, Sasuke asked, "Medical training?"

"I want to be a nurse or maybe a doctor," Sakura explained. "Then I can truly make a difference in the lives of the people around me. Maybe even save lives."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, and a peaceful silence enveloped them as they returned to watching the night sky.

"I was wrong about you," Sasuke suddenly stated. "You're different."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, and although he refused to make eye contact with her, she smiled.

"What is it that you dream about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders casually. "Nothing."

"You have to dream about something, Sasuke," Sakura argued playfully.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke replied, "Dreaming is annoying."

"No it's not, Sasuke," Sakura countered. "Now come on, what do you dream about?"

There was silence before Sasuke responded. "Freedom."

Sasuke would have normally kept his answer at that, but Sakura's pleading eyes convinced him otherwise. He tried to assure himself that it was only because she was being annoying.

"I've never felt I was fit to run my kingdom. My brother is a much better choice than I," he confided, albeit a little hesitantly.

Sakura cocked her head. "Isn't he in line to rule next anyway?"

"Hn," Sasuke nodded, "but he recently announced that he was going to turn the kingdom over to me, for his own personal reasons. I rebelled, and ran away. I didn't want anything to do with my country."

He paused for a minute. "I'm not sure if I still want anything to do with it. That's why my parents forced me into this marriage – to force me into taking over the kingdom."

Sakura grinned, taking in the irony of their stories. "Neh, we're more alike than we originally thought, aren't we?"

"Hn."

Both teens turned their attention back to the sky.

"You see that star there, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, pointing again to another constellation. "It's the bright orange one in the middle of those other two."

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. "That's my star. It's called Antares. It's the heart of the constellation Scorpius. See it?

Hn."

"Let's make it our star now, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, adding the honorific to his name without really noticing it. "That way we'll always remember that no matter what, we can still dream."

And as a shooting star flew across the sky, Sasuke thought to himself that maybe it wasn't so bad to dream – at least when you had someone there to dream with.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review! It really does encourage me. This chapter probably would have been even later if it wouldn't be for the occasional reviews that I've gotten over the past few days, and the ones I got weeks ago. You guys rock! And normally, I try to respond to all my reviews, but I don't have much time, so I'm taking the time now to yell out one big "THANK YOU!!!!!" Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it! And I'm also going to try to update my other story, "Slice of Life," soon. The chapters are shorter than this story, but it's cute and funny, or at least I've been told. So go read that one too!

Peace ;)


	6. Being Selfish

**Hey everyone! I know, this is out much later than expected, but college is just a tad more important than fanfictions, sadly. Lol. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Being Selfish

Sasuke couldn't say he was entirely happy. Though he and Sakura were on much friendlier terms, they still had to face their initial problem: the marriage arrangement. Their parents still insisted on upholding the wedding agreement, much to Sakura and Sasuke's disappointment. It seemed that Sakura planned to fight against the wedding until the very end, and Sasuke often overheard the heated arguments she had with her parents over the next few days.

On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't say that he was entirely unhappy, either. In Sakura, Sasuke had found someone else he could depend on – someone he could trust. The only person he had ever remotely trusted up to this point was Naruto, and it was a little unnerving to know that he might hold this same friendship with the annoying, pink-haired girl.

Even as he watched her from afar, his normal stoic and uncaring mask portrayed on his face, Sasuke was actually deeply unsure of his feelings for the girl. His eyes calculated her every move. She made him so confused at times. He would find something she would say or do annoying, but in the next second, it just felt so right to be next to her. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that he felt so comfortable in her presence, even though he tried to disguise such feelings in front of others.

Which led him back to being not entirely happy, because he was Sasuke Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha was not supposed to hold emotions of…well, whatever emotions he was currently experiencing.

He was currently leaning impassively against a tree in the fields behind the castle. It was about mid-morning, and he and Sakura had been up since dawn trying to figure out a clever way to get out of the marriage agreement.

Needless to say, they hadn't had any luck. Sakura had gotten so worked up over the pressure of so little time that Sasuke had suggested that she take a break. No, scratch that. Sasuke did not "suggest" or offer help to other people. He had simply just come up with a good idea that Sakura had liked as well.

So now Sakura was sitting down by the pond, diligently studying her medical techniques out of book that had to be heavier than she was. Sasuke snorted as he watched Sakura's eyes eagerly read over each word in the tattered book, her short pink locks whipping slightly in the breeze. Her fair face was reflected perfectly in the pond water – an image only to be disturbed by the occasional path of a fish or frog.

Sakura and Sasuke had actually worked out a very good system for keeping her studies a secret. Each time someone would walk by, Sasuke would cough lightly, and Sakura would quickly hide the large book with her cloak and pull out a small novel. It worked quite well, although sometimes Sasuke found it amusing to cough even when someone wasn't coming, just to watch Sakura frantically hide the book for nothing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded, narrowing her eyes against his smirk. "Don't do that to me!"

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk. "What? I needed to cough, that's all. It's not my fault your signal is lame."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, ready to counter, when a loud, obnoxious voice yelled out from the distance.

"Oi! Forehead!" came the voice. Sasuke turned to look, an intense glare present on his face, annoyed by this unwanted interruption. Coming towards them was a tall, skinny girl with bright blue eyes. Her long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her bangs nearly covered her right eye.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, possibly louder than the blond had, and this time right next to Sasuke's ear as she jumped up from her spot on the ground. Sasuke also cast Sakura an annoyed glance as she bolted toward the blonde interruption.

"Pig! What are you doing here?" Sasuke heard Sakura exclaim from a distance. Both girls were now hugging and screaming and squealing and jumping up and down. Sasuke found it all quite annoying.

"What, no 'I missed you, Ino?' Is that any way to treat your very best friend who you haven't seen in over two months?" The blond girl questioned with a wry smile on her face. Sakura laughed, and Sasuke scowled as she continued.

"Ino, oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Sakura replied excitedly as they began walking toward Sasuke. "I have so much to tell you! These past few weeks have been crazy!"

Ino's eyes lit up. "I know. I can't believe you're getting married! And to that Uchiha jerk, no less!"

Sasuke snorted. "The jerk can hear you," he announced threateningly. Ino looked at Sasuke in surprise, and Sasuke could tell that she hadn't noticed his dark figure beneath the trees. However, the surprise washed over her face quickly and was replaced by a coy smile.

"He's just as gorgeous as I remember him, Forehead," Ino mentioned flirtatiously.

Sasuke scowled, and Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino-pig…" Sakura pleaded, her face slightly flushed and embarrassed.

"But by the tone of his voice he's definitely the same arrogant, pig-headed jerk," Ino finished with snide.

Sasuke's glare intensified. It took him a moment to remember that he indeed had met the obnoxious blond before. It had been about a year ago, just before he had run away from home. She was the Princess of the Wind Kingdom, and her parents had hoped for a marriage with Sasuke. It obviously hadn't ended well.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Sakura could only look on as her two friends bickered.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Ino drawled sarcastically, "I would have thought you would have been excited to see me!"

"Tch. As if," Sasuke retorted icicly.

Ino laughed. "Always the friendly optimist, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Ino once again added sarcastically, ignoring the heated glare from Sasuke. "Well, Sakura happens to be _my_ best friend," Ino stressed, "so I would have to kindly ask you to leave us alone."

Sasuke scowled. "The Princess and I were discussing important matters, and you have rudely interrupted us. I'm not leaving," he finished stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. Ino did not back down.

"As if Forehead wants to discuss anything with the likes of you," Ino countered, huffing up in anger. "I don't even know how she stands being around you," Ino added, waving her hand dismissively.

Sasuke growled defensively. "You don't know anything."

"Hey!" Sakura intervened innocently. "I'm still standing right here, you know? So maybe the two of you could stop fighting for a minute a just let us all be friends?"

"Eh?" Ino asked, offended. "You place me in the same category as him? When I got that letter from you, you told me how much you thought he was a complete asshole…"

Sakura clamped her hand over Ino's mouth, a shade of red taking over her cheekbones.

"Ino-pig, Sasuke wasn't supposed to know about that letter." Sasuke glared at Sakura, and she laughed sheepishly. "That was like, the first day you were here, Sasuke! Of course now I consider you to be a close friend, and not a complete asshole!"

Sasuke continued to glare.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, don't look at me like that," Sakura pleaded. Her eyes glistened over innocently, and her lips pouted slightly. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke replied, trying to sound impassive, but Sakura knew that on the inside he was glad.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you're actually friends with him," Ino added in disgust, emphasizing the word 'him' as if Sasuke had some nasty disease.

Sighing, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Maybe it would be best if you would leave now, Sasuke. We'll figure something out later, okay?"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance, but nodded his head once in compliance anyway. He then stalked off in the direction Ino had originally come from, back toward the castle, but not before casting the blond a cold glare.

* * *

Sakura's eye silently followed Sasuke as he calmly walked toward the castle, his long stride confident and his hands stuffed impassively in his pockets. Against the bright blue sky and the gray castle, Sasuke's dark-clothed form stood out – a perfect silhouette against a backdrop of normalcy. She didn't, however, notice the way Ino's eyes flickered back and forth between her and Sasuke.

"Okay, Forehead, want to tell me what's going on here?" Ino demanded, breaking Sakura's focus. Sakura gave Ino an overly innocent smile.

"What do you mean, Pig?"

Ino rolled her eyes, and placing her hands on her hips in a sarcastic manner, gestured between Sasuke's disappearing form and Sakura.

"The obvious something that is going on here between you two that is trying to not be obvious but is totally obvious because there is obviously something going on here!" was the response Sakura received from the blond-haired girl. Sakura blinked.

"Eh?"

Ino stomped her foot impatiently. "I mean between you and Sasuke-jerk! Something is definitely going on."

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing's going on, Ino, we're just friends."

"You mean you really don't hate him?"

Sakura sighed. "No, no I don't hate him, Ino. We're actually friends."

Ino snorted. "Well, I'm kind of jealous, Forehead. My parents wanted me to marry the Uchiha, but we didn't work out. He hated me. He never looked at me the way he looks at you."

Sakura looked down in hesitation. "What?" He…he doesn't look at me any differently, Ino. We're just friends. Neither of us wants to be married, so now we've resolved our differences and we're working together to break off the arrangement. That's all," Sakura finished. Ino shook her head in disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Sakura. I just don't want to see you getting hurt," Ino added, this time in complete seriousness. Her voice held a slight sadness, maybe over fear that Sasuke would end up hurting Sakura in some way. Sakura smiled.

"Ino-pig, don't worry about me," Sakura reassured. "Sasuke and I are working on a way to get out of this marriage, and after we figure it out, we'll be free to go our separate ways."

"So what do you have planned?" Ino asked. Sakura grinned sheepishly in return.

"Well, we're not really sure what to do right now. We've tried fighting and making each others' lives a living hell, but that hasn't worked. Arguing with out parents doesn't help – the stubborn old bats," Sakura added, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "So this morning we were coming up with new ideas, but not many of them are very good."

"Well," Ino grinned, "then you're really going to like what I have to say!"

Sakura looked curiously at the beaming Ino. "What?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Why do you think I'm here in the first place, Forehead?"

Sakura laughed. "I have no clue, Ino. Come on, tell me!"

"Your parents are throwing you a grand ball tomorrow night, Sakura!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "That's it?"

Ino sighed. "That's it? That's all you have to say? Don't you realize what this means, Forehead?" When Sakura only shook her head in confusion, Ino continued. "It means that you and Sasuke can publicly display your hatred for each other! Then, your parents will have no choice but to allow the marriage to end?"

Sakura thought over the plan. "I guess it's not such a bad idea, Ino-pig," Sakura responded cheerfully. "I didn't know you had the brains to figure out such a plan!" She said, before promptly running away before Ino could retaliate.

"Forehead!" Ino called, half in amusement and half in scolding. "I'm smart, too, you know? Where are you going? We still have to pick out our dresses!"

Sakura was already jogging halfway across the meadow, laughing brilliantly. "I'm going find Sasuke to tell him the plan, of course! We'll have this wedding off in no time!" Sakura called from across the meadow, her voice soft because of the strong wind.

Ino laughed, but couldn't help but wonder sadly if her best friend was doing the right thing.

* * *

The night was blissfully calm as Sasuke and Sakura sat atop the north tower wall. Sasuke was vaguely aware of the smell of saltwater in the area, the scent being carried from the nearby ocean shore.

Sakura's knees were drawn to her chest, but not because of the wind. It was because she was deep in thought as her eyes traced the patterns of the sky.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked seriously, her gaze lingering on the heart of the scorpion constellation.

"Hn?" Sasuke responded, not fully paying attention, yet acknowledging Sakura at the same time.

"Do you think we're being selfish?" Sakura questioned, her voice thoughtful. She didn't even have to look to know that Sasuke was now paying full attention, his questioning gaze upon her upturned face.

"I mean, sure, _we_ don't want to get married…" Sakura began, trying to form her next thoughts.

"Because we hate each other?" Sasuke joked, earning a quick smile from the pink-haired girl. But it was quickly replaced with thought again.

"Yeah, and because you want your freedom…"

"Ah."

"And because I want to find my own path in life, as well. But, I mean, what if this marriage really could have helped our countries? Are we wrong for being selfish?"

It was silent, save for the steady hum of crickets from the fields down below, as Sasuke contemplated her question. It was several moments before he answered.

"….No," Sasuke said, confident and sure in his answer. "Sometimes you have to look out for yourself. My brother will carry on without me," he continued, smirking, "and knowing you, Princess, you'll probably fall in love with some doctor and run off to be eloped."

"Sasuke!" Sakura chided, playfully punching him in the arm.

"I'm only kidding," Sasuke smirked.

Then his face turned thoughtful. "Why marry someone if you don't want to?" If Sakura had been looking at Sasuke at that exact moment, she might have noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes, and maybe even the disappointment in his voice.

Sakura sighed. "I suppose so," she accepted, standing up and walking toward the tower door. "I'm sneaking out again to go train," she added cheerfully, just before pausing, her eyes glittering in gratitude.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she finished, disappearing down into the winding tower with a wave and a smile.

Sasuke's eyes remained fixed on the shut door for several moments after she was gone.

.

.

.

"You're welcome, Sakura."

**

* * *

**

**Well, you all know what to do. I hope you liked it. Review, please? I'm going to try my best to update sooner on the next chapter, as well as on my other story, Slice of Life. There's also a new short story coming your way - by the name of Pancake Surprise. And possibly others. Check it out soooon. Until the next time! Peace ;)**


	7. The Plan

**Okay, so even though it's been forever since I've written for this story, or it at least feels like forever, I really wasn't going to even start writing this today. But, alas, wanting to write got the better of me, and I went ahead and just set my little heart and mind to writing. So, hopefully, it's as good as the rest of the story has been going. Plus, as an apology for taking forever to get this out, this chapter is super long. I really like this story. I hope all of you do as well. And oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to xXFoxyScorpionBlossomXx, who gave me the idea for one of the parts of this chapter, and I promised that I would include it! And also to the BlueBlood4686, who caught a mistake in the last chapter – at the very end, I left out the sentence when Sakura thanks Sasuke. I really thought it was there - I even messaged you back telling you it was there, even though it wasn't! So sorry! So now it is there, and makes much more sense as to why he was saying "you're welcome." So, enjoy the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Flashback:

_"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she finished, disappearing down into the winding tower with a wave and a smile._

_Sasuke's eyes remained fixed on the shut door for several moments after she was gone._

_._

_._

_._

"_You're welcome, Sakura."_

Chapter 7 - The Plan

That night, Sasuke could not sleep. There was something inside of him, maybe instinct, warning him of some danger that had yet to make itself known. Or maybe it was just the fact that every time he shut his eyes, a girl with pink hair and sparkling green eyes invaded his mind.

Sighing, he decided to take a walk. When he made it to the pond, he heard the faint whispering of a female voice. Upon taking a closer look, Sasuke caught sight of a pale pink head leaning against a tree. Smirking, Sasuke approached from behind.

Beneath the moonlight, Sakura was petting a large brown dog. The dog noticed Sasuke's footsteps before Sakura did, and it immediately tensed. Sasuke spoke as Sakure turned to get a glimpse of the intruder.

"I had no idea you had an infatuation for spending your nights with stray dogs, Sakura," Sasuke accused playfully. Sakura giggled, and the dog realized that Sasuke meant no harm, and it resumed searching for Sakura's petting hand.

"Sasuke-kun, Liv is not a dog," Sakura replied just as playfully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, am I to assume Liv is a horse?"

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke-kun, since when did you have a sense of humor?" Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura smiled. "Liv is a wolf, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised both eyebrows. "A wolf? Isn't that dangerous, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, and pointed to the wolf's bandaged front paw. "I saved the wolf with all the training I've been doing. Liv's gown up with me – I've always been her friend. She's saved me many times before, once I even almost drowned. This time, I saved her. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, we're old friends."

Sasuke smirked, taking a seat next to Sakura beneath the tree, and Liv immediately sat on Sasuke's lap, asking to be petted. Sasuke looked on with bewilderment.

"She wants to be petted, Sasuke-kun," Sakura explained ruefully. Sasuke looked away.

"You pet her," he responded.

Sakura giggled. "No, Sasuke-kun, she wants _you_ to pet her."

Sasuke regarded the wolf named Liv with curiousity. He was never really fond of animals, but of course, he had never really been around any. Reaching out slowly, Sasuke gently brought his hand down upon Liv's neck, and he carefully stroked her brown coat. Sakura smiled.

"I think she likes you, Sasuke-kun. You must be popular with all the ladies," Sakura giggled, earning a glare from Sasuke. "Oh, don't worry, Sasuke-kun, this one is taken."

Sakura pointed to the tooth of what appeared to be a larger wolf, hanging from a leather cord around Liv's neck. "You see that tooth, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling the tooth in the hand that was not stroking Liv's fur. "Is it from her lover?" Sasuke joked, and Sakura laughed.

"Actually," Sakura explained, "I think it's the tooth of a rival male wolf. There was a black wolf that used to show up all the time – bothering Liv. That was, until the large gray wolf appeared. The gray one is Liv's husband now, I guess. Anyway, one day when Liv was with me, the gray wolf suddenly appeared, holding this tooth in his mouth. He seemed a little battered, so he must have killed the other wolf. I just…I thought it was sweet the way he protected Liv. They're in love, you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "So you made a necklace out of the tooth for a wolf?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "They're in _love_, Sasuke-kun. And Liv has never taken it off."

Sasuke sat there in silence, slowly becoming accustomed to the feeling of petting the wolf's warm coat.

"So, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked playfully, although maybe there was a bit of seriousness hidden beneath, "if you ever found someone to love, what would you give them?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Certainly not some other guy's tooth."

Sakura laughed. "No, seriously, Sasuke-kun, what would you give her?"

Sasuke looked into Sakura's warm eyes, and then he looked down into the reflection of the pond. The moon was a perfect circle, even in the water's reflection.

"Eternity," Sasuke said, his voice listless, barely above a whisper.

Sakura blinked. "Eternity? What do you mean?"

Sasuke reached for a chain around his neck. Sakura had never seen what was on the end of the chain, because he always wore it beneath his clothes, but she often saw him wearing the chain. On the end of the chain was a ring – one that at first looked simple, but as Sasuke removed it and Sakura examined it, she realized that it was not so plain.

The band was of a strong silver metal, and an intricate pattern of alternating "L's" spanned the small ring. It was obviously made for a woman's hand because of its size, and it seemed to sparkle beneath the moonlight.

"This ring," Sasuke explained, "belonged to my grandmother. It is made of the rarest metal on earth, and it shines without polish."

"Where did your grandmother get such a ring?" Sakura interrupted. "And what do those symbols mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sakura's impatience, but did not bother to remark on it. "It was given to her by a man – a man that she loved more than anything."

"That's so sweet of your grandfather," Sakura said with a smiled. Sasuke's eyes remained downcast.

"It wasn't my grandfather," Sasuke revealed, his fingers tracing over the pattern of the ring. "My grandmother used to tell me the story of how she fell in love when she was very young, about our age, in fact, but how it was to a mere villager. My grandmother was the royal Queen at the time, and she was already engaged to my grandfather – a Prince she had never even met. She used to weep for the man that she loved, but could never be with because of her lineage."

"Oh," Sakura said, realization filling her. Sasuke knew that Sakura understood that they both were destined for the same fate.

"The man gave this to my grandmother – a symbol of his love for her, love that she could never actually return. The pattern means 'Eternal Love and Happiness.' My grandmother entrusted the ring to me before she died, telling me to give the ring to the girl that I would fall in love with. That's why I keep it around my neck – to remind me of the unfairness of the royal life. It's one of the reasons I value my freedom so much."

Silence enveloped the pair, and in the distance, a wolf howled. Liv's ears perked, and Sasuke and Sakura watched as the brown wolf ran off to meet with a grey wolf standing at the edge of the forest.

Sasuke continued his story. "So, I'd give her eternity. Even if we couldn't be together, in our hearts we'd always be linked by the promise held in this ring."

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sakura was not a typical girly-girl princess. She enjoyed horseback riding, archery, and the outdoors. So, Sakura found herself wondering just why exactly the various maids surrounding her couldn't figure out that she was definitely not happy.

They were currently trying to stuff her into a pink, poofy dress – the heavy weight of all the material had to weigh more than Sakura did. Plus, it was glittery. Just because her hair was pink, Sakura mused, did people think it was okay to make her wear something so girly? Pink, she could handle, but pink_ and_ glittery? That was too much.

Plus, the dress was definitely not her style. Not only would it be hard to walk in, but it was entirely too tight and revealed entirely too much cleavage than even she was comfortable seeing on herself. Thankfully, however, before one of the maids could finish zipping up the atrocious-dress-of-death, Ino and Hinata entered the room.

Ino, placing a hand on her hip, flipped her hair behind her with a perfectly manicured hand. Sakura marveled how the blond beauty always managed to look so perfect. The blond currently donned a gorgeous, long plum dress. There was a slit on the front right of the dress that would have been far too high for Sakura to pull off, but Ino did so with grace and confidence.

"Oi, Forehead, did a glitter monster throw up all over your dress? I think if it were any brighter, that it might actually blind me. Although, that might just be because of the reflection from your huge forehead…"

Sakura turned to glare at Ino, quite unladylike, at that. "My mother insisted that I wear this dress," Sakura muttered through gritted teeth.

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "Um, well, it isn't that bad…"

Sakura sent Hinata a glance of disbelief. "Please, don't lie to me, Hinata. I'd rather just hear the truth. You know what? Instead, let's figure out a way for me to get out of wearing this monstrosity…"

Hinata giggled, and Ino grinned before dismissing the maids except for Hinata. "We'll just tell your mom later that it didn't fit right. In the meantime," Ino continued, disappearing into the closet, "why don't you put on this one?"

The strapless dress Ino pulled out from the closet was a beautiful dark green one – with beautiful taffeta that slightly shined whenever the light passed over it and with gorgeous black lace embroidery at the waist. The hue of the dress was much darker than Sakura's eyes, as it was practically a dark olive, but it still complimented her bright eyes wonderfully.

"You, Ino, as much as I hate to admit this, are a genius," Sakura laughed. "But why exactly are we trying to make me look amazing? I mean, it really doesn't matter how Sasuke sees me…"

Ino rolled her eyes. "No matter how much you deny it, Sakura dearest, I know there is something going on between you and Mr.-Jerk-Emo-Prince. And close your mouth right now, Forehead, or flies are going to get in. You can not argue with me: I know everything."

Sakura laughed. "Well, believe what you want, Pig, but I promise you nothing is going on between Sasuke and me."

Then, directing her attention to Hinata, Sakura asked, "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Hinata was still in her maid's apron.

"Oh, no, Sakura-chan, I couldn't possibly go to the ball…"

"Hinata-chan," Sakura interrupted, "I would not dream of going without you. I need the support from you and Ino if Sasuke and I are going to pull off the plan tonight. Plus, it won't be any fun without you. So let's pick you out a dress of mine. After all, it will give you an excuse to see Naruto, although I suspect you see him a lot more than you let on…"

Hinata immediately turned red at the mention of Naruto's name. "It would be nice to see Naruto-kun…"

"Well then," Sakura continued, "Let's pick you out a dress. Hm, what about this light blue one? It would be so beautiful on you!" Sakura smiled pleasantly as Hinata put on the dress – it was a long, pale blue with tiny ribbons at accents. It was perfect for Hinata – simple and beautiful.

And then, Sakura found herself being pushed into a chair by the vanity mirror by Ino. "Okay, forehead, let's do something about this choppy disaster you call hair."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, offended by Ino's comment. "I happen to like my hair! It is very easy to manage, and happens to be extremely sassy at the same time," Sakura defended, sticking her tongue out playfully at Ino. Ino only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop, Forehead. I'm just going to put a little life into this hair. Hinata, would you pass me those curlers? Thank you," Ino continued, working furiously at Sakura's pink locks. "Now, Forehead, indulge us with this brilliant plan that you and Sasuke have come up with."

Sakure drew in a sharp intake of breath excitedly. "Well, so far, the disputes between Sasuke have only been in front of our parents, the council, and the castle workers. Apparently, that hasn't worked, so, we have decided to use this ball as an opportunity to display hatred for one another publicly."

Hinata looked back at Sakura through the mirror curiously, while Ino continued to curl and uncurl hair. "But how will you show the hatred, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, Hinata, our parents have instructed that we will announce our engagement tonight to everyone attending the ball, which will include many citizens of both the Earth and Fire countries."

"Go on, Forehead," Ino interrupted when Sakura paused, although it was hard to understand what she said through the bobby pins in her mouth.

"Be patient, Pig. Anyway, Sasuke, that genius, suggested that he and I make the announcement together. They don't suspect a thing. So instead of announcing our marriage, we're going to stage a verbal fight, and then call off the marriage in front of the entire kingdom. If we let the people believe that this marriage won't work, then our parents will be forced to agree!"

Hinata grinned. "Maybe you still have a chance of calling off the marriage after all, Sakura-chan."

"And," Ino added, finally finished with Sakura's hair, "you're going to look amazing while doing it!"

Sakura smiled shyly. Indeed, her hair was now elegantly waved with slightly more curl at the very tips. How Ino had accomplished that with Sakura's short hair, Sakura would never know.

Just then, there was a sharp knocking at the door, and Hinata rushed to open it. Standing there was Kitsune, wearing a plain black dress, but definitely wearing the same bored expression.

"Princess Sakura, it is time for you to make your appearance at the ball. And remember, no funny business, young lady! I'm going to have my eye on you," Kitsune scolded seriously, reprimanding Sakura with a forewarning finger shake. And then, she added, "And I hope you have a nice time."

Sakura smiled, nodding in acceptance. Kitsune may have been stuck-up and strict, but she wasn't all bad.

Sakura stood to leave, when Ino stopped her.

"Oh, no, Sakura. You are not leaving just yet. Did you think I would let you get away with wearing those shoes?"

Sakura grimaced. She had put on a pair of black flats, hoping that Ino wouldn't notice the plain shoe. Apparently, she had.

"But Ino," Sakura whined, "I don't want to wear heels!"

Hinata giggled as Ino forcedly pulled out a black pair of pumps, and forced them on Sakura's feet.

"Besides, Forehead, Sasuke is a lot taller than you. You need the heels!"

Sakura growled, but she was forced out the door in her high heels before she could protest further.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the ball, there were a lot more people than she expected. So many people, in fact, that Sakura gulped when she felt all the eyes upon her as she descended down the stairs. She forced a pleasant smile on her face as her eyes scanned the crowd.

Ino and Hinata had entered first. Ino was already halfway across the room, flirting with some guy with brown hair that humored a pineapple. Hinata stood shyly next to Naruto, who had obviously cracking jokes to make the pale-eyed girl laugh, and who was now waving wildly at Sakura from the bottom of the stairs. Sakura smiled, and continued to gaze at the crowd. Sakura caught the honey eyes of a woman with blond hair, and for a moment they both shared a secret smile.

Further back in the room, Sakura noticed Tenten, who normally only worked in the stables, bickering with another castle servant – one with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and eyes similar to Hinata's. They were working as servers that night, and Sakura made a mental note to ask Tenten about the man later.

Then, as Sakura made her way to the bottom of the stairs, she caught the eyes of a boy with flame-red hair and light green eyes. He had a strange tattoo above his left eye, and Sakura and the boy held a knowing glance before she looked away to smile falsely at the council members and other nobles.

Sakura's head was swimming. There were so many people. Would she be able to pull of the act she and Sasuke had prepared? Sakura had never been one to enjoy talking in front of large audiences, and the sheer number of people and rumble of mixed voices in the room made her want to cringe. Before she could think about it any further, a pair of strong arms caught her up as the music began to play.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his face appearing stoic and indifferent. But his eyes actually showed concern.

"No, I'm fine, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered back. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Because you looked like you were about to pass out just now."

Sakura looked down in understanding. "Oh, no, I mean…I'm fine now. I'm just nervous, is all."

"Don't be," Sasuke responded confidently. "You'll do fine."

Sakura nodded, and a silence fell over the two of them as they danced. Sasuke coughed a little awkwardly.

"You, um, well, um…"

Sakura had to fight back a smile. "Is Sasuke Uchiha at a loss for words? About what?"

Sasuke half-glared back. "I meant…um, your dress, it looks…"

"Yes?"

"You look, I mean…"

"Sasuke-kun, come on, spit it out," Sakura said.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I mean, um, the dress, doesn't exactly suit you…"

Sakura glared. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I meant," Sasuke continued, stumbling on his words, "was that you seem uncomfortable…"

"Yes, Sasuke," Sakura hissed, purposely leaving off the honorific, "I understand that I've been stuffed into a dress that is much too tight and I probably look horrible, but would you get to the point?"

"That's not what I was trying to say," Sasuke defended.

"Then what were you trying to say?" she asked, not quite sure how she was going to handle whatever Sasuke was trying to say. He hadn't been rude to her in a long time, and she was beginning to think that he was really a nice person.

"I was trying to say," Sasuke continued, avoiding her gaze, "that even though I know you don't like dressing up, you…"

Sakura braced herself for the insult…

"...you look really nice tonight," Sasuke finished finally, letting out a breath he had been holding.

…that never came. Sakura could not believe that Sasuke had just complimented her looks, and she forced down a blush, although a tint of pink escaped to grace her cheeks.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up with timid eyes. Sasuke simply nodded his head, avoiding her green eyes.

"Ah," Sasuke responded, and then coughed again. "But we should probably avoid talking to each other too much, so people don't get the wrong idea."

Sakura nodded, and they parted hands at the end of the song. It was just then when Sakura heard the most horrible screech.

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice yelled, and before Sakura knew what was going on, a woman with bright, red hair and dark glasses was clinging to Sasuke's arms like a leech. Sasuke's face contorted with disgust, and Sakura let out an amused smirk.

"Sasuke-kun!" the red-haired girl continued, her voice unnaturally high for a party setting. "I've missed you so much! Have you missed me?" the girl purred, and Sakura chuckled when she saw Sasuke's face pale. He looked like the one who was going to pass out now.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, trying to shake the freak off of his arm. Ah – so Karin was her name.

It was, however, the voice of a man who answered. "We were in the Earth Country on _business_," the man emphasized, "when we overheard that Sasuke Uchiha was marrying the Princess of the Earth Kingdom." Then the man averted his attention to Sakura. "And this must be the beautiful Haruno Princess," the man grinned, taking Sakura's hand and kissing it.

Sakura could only blink. The man before her was maybe just a year or two older, but he had extremely pale hair, and his teeth were sharpened into points.

"Suigetsu, stop scaring Sakura," Sasuke deadpanned, still trying to shake the Karin-leech off of him. "And please, get her off of me."

Suigetsu laughed. "Man, Sasuke, you're so lucky though. I'm stuck with four-eyes over there," Suigetsu laughed, hinting at Karin, before continuing, "constantly mission after mission, and you get to marry the pretty one."

Sasuke continued to bicker with the two people, but Sakura found herself lost in the man's words. He had mentioned some sort of business, and then a mission, but what sort of mission was a business?

"…it's been a few months since we've seen you, Sasuke, and you didn't even invite us to the engagement party?" Suigetsu continued, feigning hurt.

"You know there was no way I could contact you," Sasuke replied. "I ended that part of my life when I returned back home."

Realization dawned upon Sakura. The time Sasuke had run away…what exactly had he spent that time doing?

Sakura did not get to ponder the question any longer, for she found herself face to face with Karin, who was now scrutinizing her thoroughly.

"Why her, Sasuke-kun?" Karin whined. "Sure, she's pretty…but not as pretty as me!"

Sasuke scoffed, and Suigetsu nearly choked on some food he had swiped from a passing tray.

"You?" Suigetsu managed to get out between coughs. "You honestly think you're prettier than Pinky, over here?" Sakura ignored the nickname.

Karin narrowed her eyes at Suigetsu, before sending Sakura a nasty snarl. "Just you watch – Sasuke will be so unhappy with you that he'll come running back to me!"

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Karin obviously had a death wish, because the anger on Sakura's face was clearly evident. Sasuke found himself kind of nervous, because it seemed that Sakura was ready to punch the red head, and though he didn't doubt Sakura's temper or her strength, she didn't have the experience in battle that Karin had. It would be an interesting fight. Sasuke might have had to intervene, had a hand not gently tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

Sasuke watched as Sakura turned around curiously, and then watched as realization swept over her face. The man who had tapped her shoulder was maybe only a year older than himself, and he had red hair and light green eyes. There was also some weird tattoo on the side of his face. Sasuke's fists unconsciously clenched when he heard the man ask Sakura to a dance, and forgetting all about the confrontation with Karin, Sakura agreed, delighted.

It was odd to watch Sakura dance in the arms of another man. Sasuke briefly wondered if they were related because of the similarities of their hair and eyes, but this theory was shot down when he saw Sakura giggle and laugh at a statement the man had made.

Sasuke quickly had to calm himself down. He was letting his emotions take control. He couldn't afford to care about who Sakura danced with or flirted with – especially if he and Sakura were going to pull off the performance tonight. His thoughts of Sakura, however, were interrupted by Suigetsu.

"So when are you going to come back to the team, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked while downing a chocolate-covered desert. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust upon smelling the sweet.

"I'm not coming back," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Suigetsu looked surprised. "But Sasuke! You can't be happy living this life…"

Sasuke sighed. "I never said I was."

"Well then come back," Suigetsu urged. "We need you, especially now."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in response. "What do you mean?"

Suigetsu grinned sardonically. "Well, I know that here in royalville, you don't always know what's going on in the real world. But out there Sasuke – there's a war going on."

"I know about the war," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Suigetsu continued, "but did you know about the battle in the Rain Country?" Sasuke showed no response, so Suigetsu continued. "There's been a battle raging there for weeks. It should have been an easy win for the Rain, but something went wrong. There's a rumor that Sound Country has overtaken them."

"So what would that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

Suigetsu grinned. "We do what we do best – intervene, sneak in, rearrange the political order depending on whoever pays us more…"

Sasuke scoffed. "So, you already have your mission. Who paid you more?"

"Well, that, Sasuke, I can't reveal, since you're no longer a member of the League, although, I'll give you a hint," Suigetsu whispered mischieviously. "It's not Sound."

Sasuke breathed in a sigh of relief. He knew Sound was bad news. He didn't want the League to ever be associated with such a country.

"Yeah," Suigetsu continued. "Thanks to the disappearance of Rain's leader, some of the higher ups paid us to infiltrate Rain and take out Sound's leader."

"So why are you here?" Sasuke inquired.

Suigetsu grinned. "I couldn't pass up the chance of getting to see you"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "That's a lie. The longer your mission takes the more Rain civilians die."

"You know me," Suigetsu explained, "I'm not in it for the justice or the glory. I simply want the gold."

"What's the real reason you stopped here, Suigetsu? The capital of the Earth Kingdom should have been out of your way," Sasuke said logically, albeit a little angrily. "It would have been much quicker to take the mountain pass to Rain. So why are you here? Was it to recruit me?"

Suigetsu grinned once more. "You never miss a beat, Sasuke, just as usual. Okay, so the first part of my mission was to get you to rejoin the League. We need you."

Sasuke scoffed, looking away. He knew his parents resented the fact that he had joined the League just to escape royal life. But, he had agreed to come back, and take over the Kingdom, just for the sake of his mother. And now that he and Sakura were breaking off the arrangement, he had nothing to tie him down…

Before Sasuke could give an answer, he noticed his parents and Sakura's parents preparing to make an announcement up on the balcony. He had missed his cue – Sakura was already on the balcony, her eyes pleading for him to get up there quickly before their parents ruined the plan.

Rushing away from Suigetsu, Sasuke ascended up the stairs to the balcony. It seemed that Sakura was breathing a sigh of relief, but she also looked extremely nervous.

Sasuke tried to remember all they had practiced that die. He thought of all the times they had gotten angry at each other. He thought of the bugs, the arrows, the pond, the council, the fountain, and all the insults they had thrown. He thought of the resentment he felt as Sakura dance in the arms of the red-haired man.

"Our children," King Haruno was saying, addressing the now quieted room, "have an announcement to make."

Taking that as a cue to begin acting, Sasuke scoffed and glared at the wall, pretending to act stubborn as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sakura, having overcome her stage fright, glared at the opposite wall with her arms across her chest defiantly.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the fire in her eyes he had become so accustomed to…

"Sakura," King Haruno urged, "Don't you have something to say?"

"No," Sakura responded coldly.

Even thought they were standing several feet apart, Sasuke could smell the cherry scent of her shampoo, or perfume, or both…

"Sasuke," whispered King Uchiha, "What about the announcement?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes, the announcement!" Queen Mikoto and Haruno whispered in unison. Sakura, taking her cue, turned on her heel to face Sasuke.

"Actually, yes, I do have an announcement to make! I announce that Sasuke Uchiha is an arrogant jerk!"

Sasuke tried not to notice the way Sakura's eyelashes fluttered carefully, or the way her chest slowly rose up and down as she took deep breaths…

"Well," Sasuke continued the act, "I announce that Sakura Haruno is an annoying crybaby."

The parents and crowd all exchanged horrified looks, except, of course, for the few people in on the plan.

"And I also announce that I would never marry someone with as big of an ego as him!" Sakura yelled the practiced lines, and this time she could not afford to giggle as she said them.

Sasuke had to fight the urge to smirk as Sakura let her temper out, something he often found amusing…

"Well, sorry to disappoint, Princess," Sasuke mocked, "But I also announce that I would never even consider marrying someone as weak as you."

It was time for the final scene.

"I announce that I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed, her face now closer than ever to Sasuke's own.

He tried not to watch her pink lips, or watch the way the light sparkled in her emerald eyes…

"Well, I announce that I hate you," Sasuke began with anger, their faces a few inches apart, but his voice slowly dropped until it was barely a whisper, "Sakura Haruno…"

And then Sasuke did something neither of them, and maybe nobody had expected. He roughly grabbed Sakura's shoulders, and Sakura could only stare in shock as Sasuke shortened the distance between their faces- between their lips. And just as the air between them seemed to disappear, Sasuke suddenly pulled away.

* * *

Sakura could see the confusion in Sasuke's eyes – the eyes she had come to understand and respect. It was hard for to comprehend what was happening as well. Had Sasuke truly almost just kissed her? That had definitely not been part of their plan.

She watched in slight pain as Sasuke slowly backed away, before quickly turning on his heel and retreating out of the ballroom and into the night. Sakura was briefly aware of Naruto running after him.

The rest of the ballroom seemed to be in shock as well. Sakura's parents urged the band to continue playing, and slowly people began to talk and dance and laugh once again, although she knew most of the gossip was about her and Sasuke.

But what Sakura realized next was what shocked her the most. It was not the fact that Sasuke had almost kissed her, or almost kissed her and had stopped, but that if he had gone through with it…

…she might have actually kissed him back.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This chapter was really long and really interesting for me to write. It had a bit of romance in it, but it also introduced a lot of new characters and twists. I wonder what's going to happen….**

**Please review! This is my favorite story to write, and unfortunately because of college, I don't have much time to write. But reviews really do encourage me! I know ya'll all understand that. Please give me feedback, even if it's a short review!**

**Peace ;)**


	8. Tangled Emotions

**Heyyy. So yeah, guess what? I'm alive. I know some of you probably thought I disappeared because it's been like, months, since I've updated. Sorry? College sucks. That's all I have to say. I should be studying for finals right now. But I'm rebelling. By updating this story. So be nice, enjoy, and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Tangled Emotions

Sasuke was absolutely confused. He was an Uchiha. And not just any Uchiha. He was Sasuke Uchiha. THE Sasuke Uchiha. And Sasuke Uchiha did not have emotions. Sasuke Uchiha did not express feelings. Sasuke Uchiha did not care for others. And Sasuke Uchiha most certainly did not fall for pink-haired princesses' with shining emerald eyes.

So why had he almost kissed Sakura Haruno?

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto's loud voice erupted in the silence of the night sky. Sasuke had kept walking until he had reached the tree by the pond he and Sakura had sat beneath just the night before. "Teme! Wait up!"

Sasuke didn't exactly want to talk to Naruto about what had just happened, but it seemed that he didn't really have any other choice. Naruto was his best friend, and would always look out for him, even when Sasuke didn't want him to.

"Sasuke! What was that about?" Naruto asked when he finally caught up to Sasuke's fast pace, taking a few deep breaths to pull himself together.

Sasuke sighed. "I honestly don't know, Naruto."

"How can you not know, Sasuke? Did you or did you not just almost kiss the very girl you've been trying to get rid of for the past few weeks?" Naruto asked, his voice serious for once.

"Hn," Sasuke simply replied, his head still swimming in tangled thoughts about the pink-haired girl he had come to accept and value.

"Well then why the hell did you stop?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke turned around to face his blond-haired best friend, confusion taking over him completely.

"What?"

Naruto grinned. "I mean, why the hell didn't you actually kiss her?"

"That wasn't part of the plan, Naruto," Sasuke admitted. "I shouldn't have done that. I still don't know why I did. We're trying to end this marriage, remember?"

It was Naruto's turn to scoff for once. "Yeah, but don't you think that there was some underlying reason as to _why_ you almost kissed her? I'm beginning to think that you don't really want this marriage to be called off. I'm also beginning to think that it shouldn't be called off. Sakura is the first good thing to happen to you, other than me, of course," Naruto added. "Maybe you need this, Sasuke. Maybe you need_ her_."

"Tch," Sasuke replied. "You don't know what you're talking about, dobe."

"Oh, sure, Sasuke," Naruto continued sarcastically, "just keep pretending to be an emotionless jerk. I'm sure that will work out quite well for you."

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto growled. "I can't believe you're going to deny having feelings for Sakura-chan, even after all this time – even after what just happened."

"Well, Naruto," Sasuke replied coldly, "I have a hard time believing that _you _can't believe something. Isn't that your trademark?"

Naruto growled again. "You know what, Sasuke? I think Sakura-chan was finally getting through to you – I think she was finally showing you that even you had a heart. But now, I think that she doesn't even deserve you."

And for the first time in their long friendship, it was Naruto who stalked off angrily, leaving Sasuke to think long and hard about Naruto's words.

And Sasuke Uchiha realized that maybe he wasn't as invincible to having emotions as he thought he was.

* * *

Sakura was currently pacing back and forth in her room. Hinata and Ino were offering words of advice and encouragement, but Sakura really didn't hear any of it. All she could think about was how Sasuke had almost kissed her, and how her feelings toward Sasuke were currently one jumbled mess.

Did she value Sasuke as a friend? Of course she did. Sakura had always been able to rely on Hinata, and even Ino, but when Sasuke came into her life, Sakura found a new friendship. She and Sasuke – they had been able to understand each other without even talking. They could read the thoughts in each other's eyes the way someone would read words on a page. So why was it now so difficult to figure out what Sasuke wanted? What she wanted?

Did Sakura value Sasuke as more than a friend? She wasn't sure. There were times when his voice gave her butterflies, and her heartbeat sped out of control sometimes when they were alone.

It was just so confusing. Here they were – putting all of their energy into breaking the marriage apart so that they could go their own ways, and then Sasuke had to go and ruin that by making Sakura question her true feelings for him. She was almost mad at him for that. Almost.

But this was Sasuke she was talking about. What on earth could have motivated him to do such a thing? Why on earth had he tried to kiss her? Was there a possibility that he was just as confused by their relationship as she was?

Whatever the case, Sakura needed to think. She needed someone she could talk to. And of course, Ino and Hinata were right there, but for some reason, their words did not make her feel better.

Sakura thought of the one person who could make her feel better right now – which just so happened to be the person she was confused about. How could she talk to Sasuke about himself?

And so she reasoned that it was best to go the next best person. Someone who could comfort her, explain the situation to her. Someone who could be like an older brother to her.

* * *

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, his hand instinctively wrapping around the hilt of his sword upon hearing the soft, padded footsteps from behind. But when a head of dark violet hair emerged into the soft lighting of the garden, Naruto relaxed and he grinned.

"I-It's me, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered, stepping forward nervously.

Naruto smiled, and patted the spot next to him on the bench childishly. Hinata blushed and walked over and took the seat next to Naruto, twiddling her fingers anxiously.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing out here? I thought that you were with Sakura-chan."

Hinata shook her head. "Sakura wanted to be left alone for a while," Hinata explained, pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "What about Sasuke?"

The sparkle in Naruto's cerulean eyes dimmed. "Eh, well, we sort of got into a little argument…"

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Was it about Sakura-hime?"

"In particular his feelings about Sakura-chan," Naruto agreed, nodding his head slightly. "I just don't understand why he won't be honest with himself."

"Do you think there is a way we could help them?" Hinata asked, and Naruto shook his head in response.

"I think this is something they just may have to work out on their own, Hinata-chan," he answered, and a comfortable silence fell over them as they enjoyed sitting in the garden night air. Hinata, however, looked down nervously.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What….what happens if…if it doesn't work out between them, and Sasuke returns back to his home?" Hinata stuttered.

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, his head cocked to the side like it always did when he was confused.

"Well, Naruto-kun, if Sasuke goes back, then that means that you'll be going back with him…and you won't be here anymore…with me…." Hinata could not hide her furious blush. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto tried to interrupt her, but Hinata shook her head stubbornly.

_It's time that I listen to Sakura's advice and tell Naruto how I really feel,_ Hinata thought to herself in encouragement. With determination in her shining eyes, Hinata stared directly at Naruto with confidence she didn't know she possessed.

"I…I care about you, Naruto-kun! I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone else! And I want you to stay here with me!"

Naruto simply sat in shock for several moments, his blue eyes watching carefully as Hinata breathed deeply, calming her emotions. Then a genuine smile broke out on Naruto's face, and Hinata was so relieved she could have cried out of happiness.

"I care about you, too, Hinata-chan," Naruto answered, clasping his hand tightly in hers. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

Sakura timidly knocked on the wide oak door. For several moments, the pink-haired princess stood there waiting for the door to open, or for some sign of life to emerge from behind the door. She leaned against it, only to hear silence. Impatiently, Sakura knocked again, louder and harder. She was about to knock even harder when someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump out of fright.

"Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. "You scared me half to death!" Itachi merely chuckled in response, and then ruffled the top of her hair, much like a real older brother would do. Sakura glared stubbornly while flattening out her hair.

"Were you looking for me, Princess?" Itachi questioned innocently. Sakura seemed to remember that it was indeed the reason she had been banging on the wooden door only moments before.

"Oh, yes," Sakura smiled sheepishly in a rapid mood change. "Do you think that maybe I could talk to you for a few minutes? I kind of need some advice…"

"Would this advice have anything to do with the incident in the ballroom, and with Sasuke's sudden moodiness?" Itachi asked knowingly. Sakura nodded her head slowly. Itachi smiled, and guided Sakura inside of his temporary room in the castle.

"Well then," Itachi continued, "Why don't we continue this discussion in my room, neh?"

Sakura nodded and followed Itachi, hoping that he would able to offer some help.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were walking hand in hand throughout the castle halls, hoping to bump into Sasuke or Sakura, or both, when they heard the commotion coming from the main hall. Hinata gave Naruto's hand a light squeeze as they rushed over to another maid in the castle.

"Kari-san," Hinata whispered, "what's all the commotion about?"

The slave girl turned to Hinata in excitement. It was obvious that there was some kind of juicy gossip about to be uncovered.

"Oh, Hinata-san! Didn't you hear? The Prince was found wounded!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" he yelled, his boisterous voice echoing among the large hall. "What happened to Sasuke?"

The maid huffed indignantly. "Not the Uchiha Prince!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the maid continued. "It was the Prince of Rain – Lord Etaku! He came to the Earth Kingdom after barely escaping a recent attack. From the looks of things, I would say he was heavily injured, but he was so determined to seek King Haruno's assistance that he risked his health to journey here! Isn't that heroic?" The maid's eyes sparkled with admiration for the man.

Hinata, after understanding the situation, rushed over to the injured Lord sitting on the floor of the main hall, Naruto right behind her. King and Queen Haruno were already at Lord Etaku's side, and a group of soldiers and servants surrounded the man, preventing Hinata or Naruto from getting a clear view of the man.

But one thing was for sure. Hinata had been a servant of the Haruno's most of her life, and she had been accustomed to many strange smells over the course of her servitude. And there was no mistake about the smell that Hinata now picked up – she had gotten used to the stench whenever Sakura would come home after medical training for many hours.

It was the stench of blood, and the air surrounding the wounded Prince was heavy with it.

* * *

"So, Sakura," Itachi said after they were seated comfortably in the room. "What exactly are you going to do after considering my brother's actions?"

Sakura sighed. "I'd really rather not examine his actions."

"He almost kissed you, Sakura," Itachi interrupted bluntly. "Everyone in the room caught that."

Sakura groaned. "I know what he almost did," she huffed. "And it both infuriates and confuses me!"

Itachi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, rising angrily from her chair, resuming her habit of pacing whenever she was upset. "It makes me angry that he almost did it, and then angry that he didn't have the guts to go through with it."

Itachi chuckled at this, but let Sakura continue.

"And it confuses me because I don't even know why he would do something like that!"

Itachi thought for a moment. "What have you learned about my brother, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura asked. "Well, he doesn't like sweets, and likes to play nasty pranks on me, and seems to enjoy seeing me angry…"

Itachi laughed again. "No, not that. I meant what have you learned about him since our previous discussion?"

Sakura giggled in remembrance. "You mean the one when you described Sasuke-kun as a flower?"

"Yes, that's the one," Itachi nodded.

"Well, even though it's still hard to imagine Sasuke-kun as anything remotely sweet-smelling, I have to admit that you were right. It just took a little time, but Sasuke-kun finally opened up to me. I finally got to see another side of him," Sakura admitted. "Sometimes, when we would talk, just him and I, I would get to see just how deep and meaningful of a person he really is. I guess he actually is kind of sweet. Just like that flower."

Itachi nodded. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Sakura sighed, placing her hand in her hands. "That is the problem, Itachi-san! I'm not supposed to be, and I'm not saying I am, but I'm not supposed to be feeling anything for him. And not that I think of him this way, because I don't, but I'm not supposed to be falling for his charm…and his smirk…and his smoldering eyes…and…"

Itachi smirked, and Sakura groaned. "Do you see my problem now, Itachi-san? I'm even a little embarrassed to admit this, but I'm becoming attached to your brother."

"And?" Itachi asked.

"And that's not good!" Sakura responded overdramatically.

Itachi smirked. "And what is not good about that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? The entire point of our plan was to destroy this arranged marriage! To make it a disaster!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms around in the air to emphasize her points. "We've been working so hard to get this marriage called off, and I think we might have just ruined it!"

Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I wish that it had been somebody else I had been arranged to marry. That way I wouldn't feel the confusion I feel now – that way it would be so much easier to ruin his life."

"So you don't want to ruin my little brother's life?" Itachi asked, clearly amused.

"Don't get me wrong, Itachi-san. I mean, I'm attached to him, and he's my friend, but that's why I hate him so much! I loathe him so much that I can't help but feel some connection to him…"

Itachi thought for a few moments, and then placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder sympathetically. "Well, Sakura, I believe that now it is most important to confront Sasuke on this matter. If the two of you are going to finish with your plans, you first have to figure out your own feelings towards one another. Also, I believe that Sasuke truly does care…"

Itachi was interrupted when Naruto and Hinata rushed in, swinging the door open wide. Hinata's eyes were worried.

"Sakura-chan! Quick! There's someone dying! You're the only one who can help him now!"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in his room, completely NOT brooding, when he heard hurried footsteps outside in the corridor. He opened the door quickly, only to find Naruto standing there, out of breath. A flash of dark violet and pink rounded the corner, and Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes for answers.

"Teme!" Naruto said, his breathing labored after running so fast. "The Prince of Rain Country is in the main hall!"

Sasuke thought for a second, remembering the brown-haired Prince of Rain. "Etaku? What's he doing here?"

Naruto's breathing came easier as he rushed out an answer. "Apparently there was a battle in Rain not too long ago. He barely escaped with his life, but was severely injured. He journeyed all the way here to seek help for his country, only to end up half-dead at the feet of King Haruno! He was bleeding a lot, and Hinata went to get Sakura."

Sasuke nodded, and took off in a brisk jog down the corridors and made his way to the main hall of the castle. Naruto followed closely behind, and they slowed as they caught sight of the large crowd.

Sasuke's parents were standing beside King and Queen Haruno, and Kitsune was desperately shouting orders to the servants in the room. But what caught his eye was Sakura. She was bent over the bleeding man, whom Sasuke presumed to be Lord Etaku, and she was applying pressure to a large gash in the man's abdomen. It was Sakura's voice shouting orders to Kitsune, and everyone seemed to be listening to Sakura's word.

Sasuke could only watch in silence as Sakura worked furiously to save the man's life. He was stupefied as he watched Sakura perform make-shift surgery on the floor of the main hall. Moments later, a servant escorted a boy with red hair and green eyes into the hall – the same boy that Sasuke had been so jealous of Sakura's dance the previous day.

The red-haired boy rushed to Sakura's side, and she smiled softly as he aided her in the surgery. Sasuke realized that he must work at the local village hospital, which would explain how he knew Sakura.

It was many minutes later before Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. Her job was done, and Etaku seemed to be patched up nearly perfectly. Sasuke could also only watch as the brown-haired man's eyes slowly opened, and he muttered his words of gratitude to the "pink-haired Angel" who had saved his life. Sasuke could also not help feel the angry fire that seemed to course through his veins when Sakura blushed in return, and Lord Etaku was carried off to rest.

* * *

Sakura stood up and leaned against the wall, finally able to take a deep breath after the intensive medical care she had just given to the man. The red-haired boy came to rest beside her.

"You did a good job, Sakura," he complimented, and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Gaara. I wasn't even nervous at first. All of my instincts just kicked in. Except now I can barely seem to stand up straight! I can't believe I just completed a successful surgery," Sakura admitted, trying to stop her knees and hands from shaking so much.

"So who was that man, anyway?"

"His name is Lord Etaku. I've heard of him – he's only a few years older than me, but he already rules Rain country by himself. He was injured in battle, and came here to ask my father for help in the war. It nearly cost him his life," Sakura explained.

Their conversation was cut short when King Haruno suddenly appeared in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, would you care to explain how you just healed that man?"

Sakura visibly tensed. Now her secret was out, and she was going to have to reveal her dream of becoming a medic. She took a deep breath and bravely looked her father directly in the eye.

"I'm training to become a medic, Father. That's why I've been sneaking out so much," Sakura began. "I just want to a normal citizen, Father, and contribute in a way that is actually meaningful. I don't want to be a Princess doomed to fancy teas, useless contracts, and arranged marriages. I want to make a difference."

King Haruno did not seem mad as he turned to his wife. She gently clasped her hand with his, and together they smiled upon their daughter.

"Sakura," King Haruno said, "it is not easy to be royalty, and we understand that. But you can not just shirk your responsibilities for your own dreams." Sakura was prepared to interrupt, but her father raised a cautioning hand.

"Let me finish, daughter. You have responsibilities you must attend to as a Princess. But maybe there are ways that can be changed, and you may continue your medic training. You will be the first Queen in history to have made such an impact on society. You have proved your worth tonight when you saved that man's life."

Sakura's eyes went wide with shock, and then happiness, and she wrapped her parents in a hug.

Sasuke watched on from the background, realization dawning upon him. Sakura had finally received permission to pursue her dream. She was free. Free from everything: except an arranged marriage. Was it his right to keep her from her complete freedom?

* * *

**Then end!! Just kidding. This is definitely not the end. There are still a lot of unresolved issues. What about Sasuke's freedom? What will he do next? What feelings do Sasuke and Sakura hold for each other? And how does Lord Etaku fit into all of this?**

**Well, please, please, please review. I will love you forever. ;)**

**Hope you liked it. I really do. I worked hard! Even though I'm busy! Look forward to the next chapter! Peace ;)**


	9. A Different Ring

**Okay, dear readers: YOU GUYS OFFICIALLY ROCK. No seriously. You rock my socks. Want to know why? Because your reviews were AMAZING! Like, seriously. I loved reading them. Thanks for the support! And I do apologize for my lateness. I'm horrible with deadlines. But I am really, really excited for this chapter. Definitely very excited. So I really hope ya'll enjoy it! Peace ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Different Ring

As Sakura quickly walked through one of the castle's corridors on her way to check on Lord Etaku, her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to Sasuke. She had been so absorbed in healing the young ruler that she hadn't noticed Sasuke's presence in the hall. Hinata had later told her that Sasuke had watched intently all during the surgery.

All thoughts of Sasuke were currently so jumbled in Sakura's mind that she didn't know what to think. Were her medical abilities strong in his eyes? What did she mean to him? What did he mean to her? What had been going on in Sasuke's mind at the ball?

Sakura barely had time to ponder most of the questions now, although whatever the answers were, she knew that it meant something. Sasuke was like her enemy turned best friend, and secretly Sakura had wished there was a way for Sasuke to stay with her forever.

It had just been the marriage that had gotten in the way. Even though Sakura wasn't a typical princess, she was still a typical girl. She had dreamt of falling in love since she had been very young. She had imagined it to be romantic, and her prince charming would be handsome, chivalrous, and strong. She had envisioned moonlit walks, and sunny picnics, and dancing in each other's arms.

So even though Sasuke was her best friend, she still couldn't imagine marrying the man. Prince Charming was not supposed to be cold, or stoic, or arrogant, right? So Sasuke couldn't possibly be her Prince Charming, right?

Sakura groaned in confusion. What was it about Sasuke that made her so confused? She was sure that he would never even think about marrying her. After all, she was annoying and frustrating, and sometimes a little strange. So why on earth had he attempted to kiss her?

Needless to say, Sakura and Sasuke had been avoiding each other. It had been a little over a day since Etaku had come into the castle, and thankfully his medical needs had kept Sakura very busy, and so she was not able to meet Sasuke out by the pond or any of their other favorite places. It was a great excuse to avoid confronting Sasuke for the time being.

Except just as Sakura rounded the corner in front of Etaku's temporary quarters at the castle, she bumped into a rather nice-smelling wall – a wall that Sakura hadn't remembered being there – a wall that grunted a lot like the very person she had desperately been avoiding.

She rubbed her forehead and then wrinkled her nose, suddenly realizing that walls do not grunt, and they do not smell like Sasuke's cologne.

"Oh, um, hi there," Sakura mumbled after backing away a few feet.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted back, directing his gaze at the carpeted floor of the corridor. Sakura attempted to break the awkward air.

"Um…so…"

Sasuke responded with, "Well…hn…"

Then the two just stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other. It seemed that each would just stand there forever, had the door beside them not swung open abruptly. Sasuke and Sakura both turned their head in alarm, and in slight embarrassment. Etaku stood gaping in the open door, confusion written in his face, and he coughed lightly in the tense air.

"Ahem, Princess Sakura, I was just wondering if you were on your way yet. Is there a problem here?" Etaku asked, looking at Sakura while smiling, but casting Sasuke a wary, uncomfortable glare. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh, no!" Sakura exclaimed, a little too excitedly. Her cheeks were a tint red from embarrassment. "I was just talking to Sasuke-k..."

Sakura hesitated momentarily at the suffix she had become so accustomed to using to describe Sasuke. But he was cleary avoiding her, so was he mad at her? Maybe he wouldn't want her to call him Sasuke-kun, especially in front of other people.

"Sasuke," Sakura quickly corrected, missing the hurtful flash in Sasuke's eyes. "I was just talking to Prince Sasuke."

Etaku nodded, still warily eyeing the two royals in suspicion.

"So you're sure everything is all right, Princess?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously, looking away from Sasuke and directly at Etaku.

"Of course it is, Etaku-kun!" Sakura smiled, not even noticing how easily the suffix had slipped out. Sasuke's eyes focused angrily on Sakura, and then Etaku, as Etaku just grinned as Sakura continued. "Why don't we replace your bandages with some clean ones?"

Sakura prepared to turn to Sasuke, though it would be awkward, and tell him goodbye. But something quite unexpected happened. When Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's, she saw anger, and possibly even jealousy, written all over his face.

"Tch," Sasuke said, not bothering to offer a goodbye to either Etaku or Sakura. He stuffed his hands in his pockets roughly, and then stalked angrily past Sakura, but not without brushing his shoulder roughly against her smaller one.

Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock at his rudeness. It was like he was truly disgusted at something. But before she could call after him, Sasuke was gone, and Etaku was lightly asking Sakura to help him with his bandages once again. She sighed, and followed Etaku, leaving the door slightly ajar.

* * *

It was difficult – watching Sakura wrap clean bandages around the arm of another man. Sasuke shook his head in aggravation at his own carelessness as he looked away from the doorway.

He had let his emotions get the best of him. He had let the beautiful, quirky girl wrap her hold around his heart without even knowing it. He hadn't expected to become so close to Sakura; despite her temper and her foul mouth, he had unexpectedly become quite attached to her company. She was bright, cheerful, caring, and full of hope. She had become so much to him, more than he wanted to admit.

But here they were, trying to separate from each other when Sasuke knew that in their hearts all they wanted to be was together.

But they both wanted their freedom. Sakura's was so close within her reach, and Sasuke was the last obstacle in her path. Even if she did care about him in the least, Sasuke knew she valued her freedom. He just wanted her to be happy.

Could he ever make her happy? Would he be able to do that? Standing there, secretly eyeing a giggling Sakura and a beaming Etaku, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he could not make her happy. Because he valued his freedom, too.

A week ago, Sasuke would have given anything to leave. To get away from everything, especially this arranged marriage. But then he had befriended Sakura, and he had begun to feel emotions he had never known were there.

He had to let it stop. Seeing her with Etaku just now had made him jealous. He hated how she made him feel. He hated how she had used the suffix reserved for him with Etaku's name, and had left it off of his own. He hated how these little things had so much control over him. And most of all he hated how when she had looked up with so much hurt in her eyes when he had brushed her shoulder, it had made him feel even worse than before.

Sakura…Sakura would be happier without him. Lord Etaku would most likely ask for her hand in marriage as soon as Sasuke was out of the picture. She would continue to train as a medic, Etaku's country would eventually be saved from war from the help of the Haruno's, and Sakura could finally be happy with someone who wasn't afraid to show his feelings. Then Sasuke could finally follow his own path. Maybe rejoin his old buddies in the league.

Sasuke couldn't get in the way anymore.

Even if he was…possibly…maybe…in love…

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't help but think about her and Sasuke's encounter from earlier. He…he had seemed to be mad at her. She wanted to make it up to him tomorrow after getting some rest. But there was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach preventing her from sleeping. The feeling told her that something was wrong.

By mere chance, Sakura leaned against her window, soaking in the moonlight. And by that same moonlight, something moving in the courtyard below caught her eye. She opened her window, peering out to get a better look.

She could see a figure dressed in all black. She guessed it was a man by his height and stature, and he didn't even have a horse. All he had was a small pack, probably for supplies, as he walked away from the castle.

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the dark, spiky hair of a certain onyx-eyed prince. She immediately turned around and raced out of her quarters.

* * *

Sakura tried to be perfectly silent as she followed Sasuke from behind. She had plenty of practice sneaking out of the castle, so she figured that it would be easy to follow him a little ways. She found out she was wrong.

"Isn't it late, even for you, to be outside the castle?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, stopping dead in his tracks. Sakura hesitantly approached, realizing that he had probably known she had been there the whole time, one quiet footstep at a time.

"Shouldn't I say the same for you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, but kept his face forward. "What do you want, Princess?"

Sakura froze when she heard her once-hated title. Sasuke had only called her that nickname when they first met – back when they didn't get along. Since then it had always been Sakura.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked hesitantly, afraid of what Sasuke's answer might be, even if she already knew in her heart what he would say.

"That's really none of your business," Sasuke replied coldly, not bothering to spare her a glance. It was as if he was trying to keep his eyes perfectly forward so he wouldn't have to see her.

Sakura sucked in her breath, clutching a hand over her hurting heart. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Go home," Sasuke replied simply, taking a few steps forward.

Sakura shook her head, even though Sasuke couldn't see her. "Not until you tell me the truth, Sasuke. I know you're leaving. I can tell by the way you're dressed."

Sasuke snorted. "Well then if you know that, why are you questioning me?"

"Don't I deserve to know why you're leaving?" Sakura cried out a bit angrily. She took a few steps forward also.

"It doesn't concern you," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's face contorted in frustrations. "Like hell it doesn't! Why, Sasuke, why?"

"You'll be fine without me here," Sasuke responded, almost a little sadly. "I'll finally get my freedom, and you've already gotten what you want."

Sakura steadied her voice. "How would you know what I want?"

"You want to make a difference – now you can, now that your parents have accepted your training to become a medic," Sasuke answered, like it was no big deal, almost as if he was trying to hide his real thoughts. "And now you've got a rich husband to marry too, so what more could you possibly want?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with eyes already beginning to shed small tears, and her voice faltered in its previous confidence. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Tch," Sasuke replied, finally turning around to meet her eyes. Except his didn't look hurt, but they looked cold, and distant. "And you're annoying."

Sakura gaped, and took a hesitant step forward. "But Sasuke it's not like that at all…"

Sasuke took a step back, away from Sakura. "This is for the best."

"Do you really believe that?" Sakura asked sadly. "You shouldn't leave because of me…"

"I'm not leaving because of you," Sasuke snorted, possibly in denial. "It's for my own reasons."

"Your own reasons?" Sakura asked incredulously. "Are you talking about rejoining the league, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How did you know about that?"

Sakura looked down nervously. "I…I had Kitsune do some research on you. I was worried…"

"Stay out of my business, Sakura," Sasuke answered in frustration.

"But Sasuke…"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Sakura."

"But, Sasuke, you don't understand…" Sakura whimpered, grasping Sasuke's wrist tightly, never wanting to let that grip slip.

"Sakura, let me go," Sasuke replied icily, wrenching his arm from her faltering grip. Sakura had a feeling that those words had not only a physical meaning, but an emotional one as well.

Sasuke turned around, continuing to leave. Sakura watched as he kept walking forward, tall and strong, until he had nearly reached the pond by the woods that she and him had spent so much time relaxing by. Feeling her courage build up, Sakura took off running after him, and called out his name loudly, not bothering to be quiet anymore. But it didn't matter, because no one could hear them anyway.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, coming to a stop not far behind him to catch her breath. "You can't just leave…"

Sasuke stopped walking, and clenched his fists indecisively. "I'm leaving without you Sakura, whether you like it or not."

"But Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned around and stood before her, pulling something from his pack. It was a small box, and Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized it. Her breathing hitched in her throat as Sasuke coldly handed her the engagement ring box, and then a tiny tear trickled down her cheek.

"The engagement ring?" she asked in confusion.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind Sakura, his breath against her neck in the cool night air. He was faster than Sakura had ever imagined possible.

"It was meant for you, after all," Sasuke stated, in some ironic remorse that Sakura did not yet understand. His voice was softer now, kind and forgiving as she had come to know it. "Think of it as a symbol of what might have been."

There was a pause, and then Sasuke uttered two very important words of parting.

"Thank you, Sakura."

And then Sakura felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck, and her eyes opened wide out of shock and heartbreak just before slowly closing, black clouding over her vision. Her consciousness was lost to the world just before strong arms caught her and laid her down on the stone bench by the pond.

* * *

Sasuke left without turning around once. There, not more than one hundred feet away, he spotted Karin and Suigetsu waiting for him expectantly. He slowly made his way to them, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed, though Sasuke ignored her. "I'm so glad you decided to come back with us!"

Suigetsu fell in step with Sasuke. "Yeah, even I'm pretty surprised you left behind everything just to rejoin the League. I used to think it would be that blonde idiot who would keep you from leaving, but then Pinky came into the picture, and I got worried. I'm quite surprised you just left her behind like that."

"Well, of course he would leave that ungrateful brat!" Karin replied indignantly.

Sasuke growled quietly, and cast the two of them warning glares as a signal to drop the subject.

"Let's go," he commanded stoically, running off into the distance, and the other two followed close behind.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, jolting up from the bench in a cold sweat. She looked around her – the early morning mist still hadn't dissipated, giving the air around her an eerie, haunted feel. And then she remembered Sasuke's words the night before – the night of his departure.

That's when the first real tears fell. She wiped away the water leaking from her eyes, trying to think straight. She was alone in the forest, and Sasuke was long gone now. All that was left of him was the engagement ring he had left her with.

Not wanting to even look at the box, Sakura threw the velvet container down onto the ground in frustration. She still didn't feel satisfaction, though, even when the box opened slightly and the ring rolled to the ground.

But that's when Sakura noticed the shine of the ring. Once a few weeks ago, she had taken a glance at the engagement ring. Her mother and father had picked it out, naturally, and Sasuke was supposed to give it to her. The engagement ring itself was a gold band with sparkling diamond, encrusted with emeralds, a prized family heirloom.

The ring that had rolled from the engagement ring box, however, did not have the golden color of the sun, but instead reflected a silvery light. Sakura held her breath as she stood up and walked over to the fallen ring. She picked it up, inspecting it carefully.

The ring that had been carefully placed inside the engagement box was one of a remarkable silver band – one with the symbol of 'eternal love and happiness' planned into its making.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 9. Yeah, please don't hurl imaginary objects at me. You all KNEW it was coming. So much drama. But anyway, in all seriousness, I hope ya'll liked it anyway. Want to leave me a review and tell me what you thought? Of course you do. So review, please! The next update will probably be in a little under two weeks, if everything goes as plans. Oh yeah. Thanks for all the well wishes for my finals. I was so nervous for them, but it was really cool to know that there are people in the world that are complete strangers and only have read my stories that wished me luck. Once again, you guys rock. Merry (late) Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

**Peace ;)**


	10. Moving On

**Attention readers: I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! I also wanted to post this a few days ago, but fanfiction was being crazy and was not letting me upload new documents. But, on the bright side, it is really long, right? Also, on an even brighter side (for me), I was reading the reviews under one of my favorite stories that I'm currently reading, and I saw that Soul-Jazz, one of my reviewers, had recommended my story to the author. I nearly had a heart-attack (after squealing and then nearly fainting). Thank you! I feel so loved!!! So anyway – enjoy the story!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Moving On

Dawn was just breaking over the eastern horizon of the country, and the few, but bright, rays of sun shining in from the window slowly reached Naruto's sleeping face. He was currently snoring loudly as he slept on the comfortable bed, his covers thrown about haphazardly and a bit of drool escaping from his mouth and staining the pillow beneath his tousled hair. The sunlight beamed over his eyes, and he unconsciously yawned before tossing again, this time nearly throwing his body half-off of the bed.

A few more moments of that fitful line between consciousness and dreaming, Naruto finally managed to slowly open one of his bright blue eyes. A loud yawn escaped as well as he realized that the sun seemed to be rising faster and faster. There was a light rapping sound at the door, almost sounding urgent, but then again, Naruto was still tired, and was prone to imagining things that weren't there.

Groaning, Naruto began muttering to his best friend, who he assumed to be impatiently knocking on the door to get him to get up.

"Yeah, yeah, teme," Naruto called, throwing the pillow over his head. "Just five more minutes, okay?" The light knocking continued again, a bit unsure this time. Naruto groaned.

"Damn it, just open the door if it's so important!" Naruto spat, absently tossing a pillow towards the door. There was a pause of silence, a shuffling of indecisive feet, and then the door slowly creaked open. Naruto, who despite his bright optimism, was not much of a morning person like his best friend. Sasuke was usually up long before the sun rose, while Naruto enjoyed sleeping in as late as he could.

So, naturally, Naruto assumed that it was Sasuke at the door, commanding him to "wake his lazy-ass up." What Naruto was not expecting, however, was to lift his head groggily toward the direction of the opening door, and instead of a scowling man, to see a worried-looking girl with long violet hair.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelped, just before promptly falling off of the bed with a thump. He embarrassedly shook his head, ignoring the bump that may have just formed, and asked nervously, "What are you doing here?"

Now, Naruto was never known as the most observant or keenest person. It was his loyalty, bravery, and determination that earned him a spot as the Prince's chief guard. But for some odd reason, Naruto had decided to pay close attention to his surroundings that particular morning.

Naruto was wearing only long sleep pants, and had opted to sleep without a shirt on the night before. Something like that would have normally made Hinata blush profusely, but there was no tint of red on her cheeks whatsoever. Instead, there was hesitation in her eyes, and worry written across her face. She had barely even noticed when Naruto had violently tumbled out of bed. That's when Naruto concluded that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, rising to meet her as she slowly approached.

"I…I can't find Sakura," Hinata whimpered, looking into Naruto's eyes with concern.

"There are a lot of times that people can't find Sakura-chan…" Naruto reasoned, trying to make the dark-haired girl feel more at ease. But Hinata only shook her head, holding back a few unsure tears.

"No, Naruto-kun," she answered with conviction, "she should have been here this morning. She no longer has to sneak out just to attend training, because the King and Queen support her now. Lady Ino went home the day after the ball, so Sakura couldn't be with her, and Lord Etaku is still sleeping in his quarters. I was hoping to find Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke – maybe to make amends over whatever they're going through – but Sasuke wasn't there either, so I figured that I would check with you, but she obviously isn't here, either…"

Naruto grabbed Hinata by her upper arms. "Did you say that the Teme wasn't there?" Hinata nodded once, and the wheels in Naruto's head began turning. Naruto knew Sasuke would get up before dawn in the mornings, but usually he would spend the morning brooding in his own room, or working out. But for both he, and Sakura – who was not a morning person in the least – to be missing at dawn: something had to be wrong.

Naruto rushed out of the room, completely forgetting that he wasn't even wearing a shirt. He frightened a few maids beginning their work as he ran across the hall and into Sasuke's room, only to find it indeed empty.

But that was what worried Naruto even more. Naruto's eyes swept over the room quickly, taking in the neatly-made bed and the dark curtains that Sasuke had undoubtedly closed himself the night before. Most of Sasuke's things seemed to be missing, and Naruto cursed before running back to his room. Hinata was still standing there, quite unsure of what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked as Naruto threw on a shirt and jacket.

"We're going to find them," he answered confidently, tossing Hinata one of his cloaks. "You check around the castle gardens. I'll go out by the pond and woods."

Hinata nodded, and they parted to go in separate directions, but in a flash, Naruto turned around and gently took Hinata's hand in his own.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan," Naruto comforted in his most sincere voice. We'll find them. Believe it."

* * *

Naruto jogged out towards the woods. The pond seemed eerily quiet in the morning air, and Naruto couldn't even hear the familiar sound of chirping birds. All signs of life or movement were nowhere to be found, save for a lone hawk circling high overhead.

The foreboding atmosphere convinced Naruto to keep searching in the area, and he breathed a sigh of relief a second later when he caught sight of pale pink hair not even fifteen yards away. Naruto jogged over, taking in Sakura's appearance. The dark wood was behind the girl – the rays of the sun not strong enough yet to penetrate through the thick foliage – and Sakura's face was downcast as she sat motionless on the bench.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan," Naruto called out, despite being only a few feet away. There was a slight shift in Sakura's face, as if she was acknowledging his presence, but her hunched form did not falter. Her hands tightly grasped some small object that Naruto couldn't see.

Bending down in front of Sakura, Naruto tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. Sakura's own green eyes were shining with moisture, and a faint trail of tears was now disappearing past her chin. Her skin was unbelievably cold, and Naruto didn't miss the absence of her cheerful smile or the sparkling glimmer that usually resided in her eyes.

"He's gone, Naruto," Sakura sniffed, her voice fragile in disbelief. Naruto forced her to focus her eyes once more on him.

"What? Who?" Naruto asked, feeling the sinking suspicion in the pit of his gut beginning to grow.

Sakura looked down, and Naruto noticed that her hands were trembling as she spoke. "I can't believe he just left…"

Naruto felt an uncontrollable, angry intensity grow inside of him. He didn't want to think that his suspicions were real.

"Who's gone? What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted quickly, meeting Naruto's eyes in sadness, trying to tell him everything without words. It was now difficult for her to control herself, and fresh tears made their own shiny paths down her fair cheeks. "He's gone, Naruto, gone!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, hesitant to hear what he already knew to be true.

"He...I…I saw him walking during the night," Sakura managed to explain, calming herself down considerably for a moment. "I came to talk to him, but he had already made a decision to leave, Naruto!" Sakura's hysterics picked up again, and there was no stopping the stream of tears that escaped her eyes. "He's gone, and it's all my fault!"

Naruto opened his arms as Sakura fell into his embracing hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her in protection. It was hard to see his friend like this – a girl who was so independent and strong, suddenly brought down to practically nothing because she blamed Sasuke's departure on herself.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously, trying desperately to calm the weeping girl. "No, Sakura-chan, it's not your fault. It's the teme's fault. He shouldn't have left."

Sakura only seemed to cry more, and she buried her face against Naruto's jacket. "Yes it is, Naruto. I wasn't strong enough to make him stay…"

Anger boiled inside of Naruto as he listened to Sakura degrade herself because of Sasuke.

"No, Sakura-chan. You look at me," Naruto ordered firmly, yet friendly, as he once again tilted her face to look at his eyes. Sakura momentarily stopped crying to listen to Naruto finish.

"Sasuke left because of his own selfish, twisted reasons. Knowing Sasuke, he just felt pressured and confused. He's always done that – whenever he was confronted with emotions he didn't want to acknowledge, he'd just run away from them. He's always been impulsive, that bastard."

"But, Naruto, I…I couldn't stop him…"

"I know, Sakura-chan," Naruto responded, pulling Sakura into another hug and letting her calm down. "Whenever I see him I'm going to beat him up for leaving you alone on a bench like this…I'm sorry he hurt you, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura finally pulled back, and Naruto watched as she slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. Managing to bring a thankful smile to her face, Sakura nodded her head, silently promising Naruto that she would be strong.

"Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Sakura slowly walked behind Naruto, his large strides overshadowing the quiet footsteps of Hinata and herself. She barely noticed the maids dusting off elaborate woven tapestries, or the distant tinkling of chimes from a garden, or the shiny reflection of the golden decorations. Her thoughts revolved around only one person – the boy with the dark, dark eyes she couldn't help but get lost in; the boy with the attractive smirk that made her giggle and go weak at the knees; the boy with the dark hair that swayed gently in the breeze; the boy with the witty comebacks and sarcastic jokes; the boy who made her world turn upside down – Sasuke Uchiha.

The reality of his departure was really just now beginning to sink in. And Sakura didn't mind admitting to herself that she was struggling with that. She couldn't understand why he had left, and why he had given her that ring. What the hell was he trying to tell her? That ring was reserved for the person he really loved. So did that mean…?

But Sakura believed it couldn't possibly be that. She shook her head in frustration, attempting to clear her clouded thoughts. Maybe Sasuke had really, truly left because he wanted to. Maybe it had nothing to do with her. He was headstrong and impatient, and even Naruto knew that Sasuke was impulsive. Maybe he really didn't want to be around her.

After all, Sakura thought, now it would be much easier to follow through with the original plan. Sasuke would probably be much happier now. The arranged marriage would finally be called off, and both of them had their freedom.

So why was there such an intense feeling of emptiness within?

* * *

"What do you mean, my son ran away in the middle of the night?" King Uchiha roared, abruptly rising from his seat around the tea table where he and his wife and the Haruno's were seated. "What's the meaning of this?"

Sakura stood before King Uchiha, and despite her normal confidence when talking to others, she found herself trembling in his presence. Maybe it was his piercing gaze; maybe it was his commanding voice; or maybe it was just because Sakura still felt partially guilty about practically being responsible for the disappearance of his youngest son.

She tried to compose herself, but it was hard to form the right words. Queen Mikoto looked heartbroken and on the brink of tears, a feeling Sakura could sympathize. Sakura's own parents looked aghast, completely shocked and confused by the news. Itachi stood in a corner, observing silently and sullenly with unmoving eyes. Even Kitsune, who was normally very composed, fiddled with her glasses uncomfortably. Sakura just couldn't find it in her heart to search for the words to explain, and seeing this in her eyes, Naruto placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Sir," Naruto began, clearing his voice, "I found Princess Sakura this morning alone on the outskirts of the woods. She revealed to me that last night Sasuke left in order to rejoin the League. He has no apparent intention of returning to us, as much as I hate to admit it."

Everyone in the room turned to look at one another in shock, and Kitsune shuffled her feet apprehensively. They seemed to be struggling to figure out what to do about not only the marriage, but with Sasuke as well. Queen Mikoto excused herself, no longer able to hold back her tears, and Queen Haruno and a group of maids scurried after her. Both of the Kings looked at each other, and as if communicating silently, they came to a decision.

"I guess this leaves us no choice but to disband the arranged marriage," King Uchiha announced, standing up and using his most controlled voice. "I'm sorry, King Haruno, for the trouble my son has caused your family, especially your daughter," King Uchiha added solemnly, bowing in respect. "We'll prepare to leave at once." Itachi slipped out of the room, completely unnoticed.

"Please, King Uchiha, take your time," King Haruno responded, standing up as well. "I, too, am sorry for all the trouble this marriage has been. I wish you luck in finding your son."

King Haruno nodded once more, and he and King Haruno shook hands amiably before he spoke again.

"Thank you. I wish you luck in finding a more appropriate suitor for your daughter than my son was."

Everyone made their exits, leaving Sakura standing there in disappointment – Naruto and Hinata each placing a comforting hand on her shoulders. Sakura hadn't noticed Lord Etaku, who had entered the room just moments before Sakura and Naruto had come in. He slipped out of the room thoughtfully.

Sakura stood there, her thoughts solitary and distant. She felt that if her entire world had disappeared in the blink of an eye. But then again, she and Sasuke had just officially succeeded in making the arrangement a disaster. They had won. So…why did she feel like she had lost?

***

That night was one without much sleep for Sakura. She ended up wandering outside of the castle, and had walked all the way to the spot where she and Sasuke had watched stars just over a week beforehand. Her heart felt shattered, and each star in the sky seemed to represent one of its many broken fragments. She cried until she could cry no more, wishing on shooting stars and dreaming of false hopes. Fireflies lit up the night sky, but they held no magic anymore in Sakura's eyes.

As the next sunrise first revealed the soft orange and pink glow of light, Sakura rubbed her eyes, and did her best to clear her thoughts. She stood up, making a resolve to try her best to move on…

* * *

It was the next morning in the castle, and despite what everyone else assumed, Sakura was working really hard to seem cheerful within the castle. However, there was still no happy glimmer in her eyes, and most knew that it would never return again. But Sakura had managed to compose herself, especially as she walked with conviction down the sunlit halls of the castle.

Forcing a timid smile to grace her features, Sakura lightly knocked on the door to Etaku's room. She carried a small china tray in her left hand, complete with an expensive tea set reserved for the most illustrious of guests. In the other hand, Sakura toted a simple bag of medical supplies: bandages, antiseptic, and assorted medicinal herbs. Sakura's knock was answered by Etaku's strong voice.

"Ah, Princess," Etaku greeted, opening up the door himself, He had requested that he have no servants while he was a guest there, as he wanted to be treated as an average guest and not the great lord that he was. Despite his power and high prestige, Sakura could still tell that the man was humble. "It's so nice to see your lovely face once again."

Sakura found herself wishing that it was Sasuke saying those words, and not the man in front of her. Although, with Sasuke, it probably would have been some snide remark to cover up his emotions instead of a flirty compliment. She blinked once, trying to clear her head. She couldn't think of Sasuke any longer.

"I'm just here to make sure your bandages are taken care of, and to offer you some tea, of course," Sakura answered brightly, following Etaku as he pulled out some comfortable chairs for them to sit in.

Sakura had to admit, Etaku wasn't bad-looking. He was a young, tall man, and now that the wounds were cleaned and his dirt washed away, his brown hair was oddly homely, yet dashing, and his light gray eyes sparkled in the light. Etaku's shoulders were very broad, and unlike Sasuke and Naruto, who were thin yet still very fit, the muscles in Etaku's large arms were enormous. Sakura reckoned that he had one hell of a punch beneath his gentle, compassionate exterior. And even though his build was all muscle, he was still quite handsome.

Sakura set the tea tray down on the small coffee table in the room, and waited for Etaku to take his own seat before she knelt at his side to re-bandage his arm.

"Your wounds are healing remarkably well, Etaku-kun," Sakura commented, already fast at work wrapping a new bandage. Etaku glanced down briefly and chuckled.

"I'm sure that has much to do with your excellent medical capabilities, Princess Sakura," he said, winking playfully at her. She blushed, but continued her work nonetheless.

"Yes, well that means that it won't be long before it will be time for you to return to your home. You must be excited to go back to your people," Sakura continued, keeping her eyes focused on his other arm.

"Well," Etaku answered thoughtfully, "I am excited to be able to return to my people. The thought gives me great joy, but however, I'm sure you know that there have been several intense battles within my country. My people need me, but after this disappearance, I'm sure they think that I'm long dead."

"But they'll be happy to know that you're doing well," Sakura offered, trying to brighten his mood.

"Yes, yes, that they will, once I do get back. I heard a rumor that some of the higher officials in my country have hired some outside help, and I also hope to speak with your father about creating an alliance. I want to avoid more bloodshed, and I'm sure with a strong country like Earth behind us, the war will quickly dissipate."

Sakura knew that the "hired help" was that of the League – a secret organization of fighters who settled things any way possible in return for a large sum of money. It was the organization Sasuke had left for.

Forcing back unwanted tears, Sakura offered Etaku a bright smile and kind words as she sat across from him in her own chair. "I'm sure that my father will be willing to work out some sort of agreement, and then you'll find peace with your people once more." Sakura sipped her tea, at least attempting to appear refined. She didn't know why, but she couldn't quite find the spirit to continue fighting anymore.

"And you know," Etaku continued in a rather hinting manner, "I've also considered marriage in order to help my country."

"Is that so?" Sakura asked cordially.

Etaku nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face. "Yes, yes. I think it would be a good idea to have a marriage to strengthen the bond of my country with another. I'd have to marry a princess, of course…as is the tradition. Plus it will also set me at ease – I'm the last heir in my family, and I have no relatives left alive. But my parents always hoped that I'd find the right girl one day."

Sakura smiled absentmindedly, trying to force the thoughts of Sasuke away. She focused her eyes on the beautiful crimson color of the curtains, and the golden carpeting of the floor, just to look at anything that would draw her thoughts away from the missing prince. It seemed that fate wanted to suggest otherwise, however.

"What about you?" Etaku asked, setting down his tea cup and folding his arms across his lap. "I know I may be out of line, and perhaps I sound a little presumptuous, but what was your relationship with the Uchiha prince?"

Sakura nearly choked on her tea. Dejectedly, she hung her head, letting her eyes rest on her slightly trembling hands, hoping that Etaku wouldn't notice. He didn't seem to, something Sakura was thankful for. However, Sakura knew Etaku's question was innocent enough.

"He…he…he was my friend," Sakura answered after several moments of silence.

"Just your friend?" Etaku pushed, obviously hoping Sakura would elaborate. Sakura nodded.

"We were supposed to be married in a week," Sakura explained, her voice distant. "It was a marriage arranged by our parents, and neither of us wanted it. So we tried desperately to end it. It didn't seem to be doing much good, though. All it did was make our parents more stubborn, and as a result of all the hardship Sasuke and I placed on each other, we eventually became really good…friends."

"What about now?" Etaku asked, and Sakura didn't realize how much she didn't want to answer that question until Etaku had actually said it.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura answered as confidently as she could. "Prince Sasuke left during the late hours of last night, in order to rejoin the League. He's miles away from here by now, the marriage has been called off, and neither of us has to deal with each other again. We can both move on," Sakura finished, struggling to keep her voice from trailing off in the last sentence.

* * *

**Okay, so I actually have a ton more written for this chapter, but it just kept going, so I cut it off here, and this is now Chapter 10. So I hoped you liked it! Nothing extremely major – but there was a lot of Naruto, whom I love, and I kind of tied together a bunch of lose ends. But it was still awesome, right? Of course it was. The rest of the chapter should be out by tonight, and if not within the next few days. I have to fit in studying as well. And the next chapter is even better. So review, and tell me what you think! Peace ;)**


	11. Eternity

**I AM SO VERY SORRY.**

**Like really, I am. I am horrible for not updating for so long. Life is just hard right now, but I guess it is for everybody. But, there is a bright side! This chapter may be the longest so far. I believe it is. I've also been waiting to write the end of this chapter since I started this story. Also, a lot of you have requesting to hear from Sasuke, and guess what? You're in luck! So…enjoy =] I also want to thank all of my readers. Your reviews encourage me so much, as well as the alerts and favorites. I didn't get to respond to all of the reviews yet, and I might not, but know that you are very much appreciated. Ya'll rock ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Eternity

The night air was surprisingly calm for the occasion. Rain country was almost quiet and serene now – the calm after a great storm. And a great storm there had been.

Sasuke was still wrapping one of his battle wounds by the time the sun began to arch over the horizon, blanketing the sky in that weird mix of glowing orange and entreating darkness. Sasuke didn't want to think about how both the slightly sour smell of antiseptic and the soft warmth of the sunset reminded him of someone he couldn't admit he missed.

And so Sasuke shut his eyes impassively, shutting out the world, shutting out all emotion as he took a seat next to the people he could somewhat call his partners. Suigetsu was already lying out on his sleeping bag, right smack dab in the middle of their team's area. He nodded as Sasuke approached, not expecting Sasuke to respond back, of course, and proceeded to hum a tune softly. Karin emerged from her tent next, scowling as she noticed the silver-haired man.

"Get your fat ass away from the middle of the camp, you idiot," Karin grumbled, standing over Suigetsu in contempt. "We're supposed to make a fire right there." Her hands were placed angrily on her hips, and as she regarded the man from upside-down, her glasses slightly fell down her nose.

Suigetsu merely opened one eye lazily, eyeing the red head with vague amusement.

"Nah, don't think I will, four-eyes," he drawled lazily, before laughing as if he realized something. "So you _have_ been looking at my ass."

Karin growled, clenching her fists at her sides. "Why you jerk!" she huffed. "Of course not, you moron!"

"Oh, that's too bad," Suigetsu mused sardonically. "Because to tell you the truth, I might have been looking at yours…"

Karin's eye twitched harshly. "You – you – you pervert! You're going to regret that!"

Suigetsu merely laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I already do regret it. It really wasn't all that nice to look at anyway…"

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of Karin attempting, and failing, to give him a good punch to the face. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of the two – one flailing like mad and another laughing while he easily dodged the flailing punches. Their tirade was cut short by the appearance of another figure.

This man was not just tall, but he was enormous in size. He easily could overpower someone like Sasuke in a fight using brute force – as his muscles were ripped and prominent – but his aura contradicted the intimidating first glance. His bright orange hair was somewhat homely and maybe reminded Sasuke a little too much like the bright blonde mop that belonged to his abandoned best friend. This man's eyes were also clear and calm and a smile dressed his face, and several tiny birds sat on his broad shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Sasuke," the man suggested calmly, "I managed to locate a small spring just to the north. You should go take a turn washing up while no one else is there."

"Hn," Sasuke responded with a nod, and he stood up to leave. Sasuke had never quite understood why, but the giant orange-haired man had always seemed to respect Sasuke more than the others, regardless of his once royal status. It was like there was an unspoken agreement of understanding between the two men.

A small part of Sasuke was glad there was a clean spring nearby. They had just completed a long series of battles within Rain Country, and Sasuke was exhausted and worn. His clothes were black from soot, and he could only imagine how dirty the rest of him must have been. Plus, he did have that wound that needed to be cleaned. Joining the League may have freed him from his royal responsibilities, but it certainly was quite a bother sometimes to not have luxuries like a private bath.

Upon movement from Sasuke, Karin's focus was lost from Suigetsu, and his comment forgotten as she frantically ran after Sasuke.

"So…Sasuke-kun," Karin began coyly, her voice oddly sweet and timid compared to its usual brashness. "Why don't you and I…"

"No," Sasuke responded coldly, not bothering to acknowledge Karin's advance further. She pouted in response before taking another step.

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"Go away, Karin."

There was nothing that Karin could say as Sasuke walked away, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a light scowl on his face.

In the past, Karin sometimes wanted to believe that Sasuke's blunt and cold denials had just been his way of playing hard to get, and that he would eventually submit to her. But now, the red head wasn't so certain.

Sasuke continued to walk away from Karin, away from everyone. He had finally rejoined the League, so why was his mood worse than ever before? Maybe it was just the guilt of leaving his mother. Yes, that was it.

Trying to ignore the burning feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach, and trying to force away all images of a certain girl with emerald-colored eyes, Sasuke instead observed his surroundings. The League's encampment was small, but pretty secure. Several scouts guarded the outskirts of the camp, and men and women sat around fires, gambling in card games on top of old wooden crates. Some sneered at passerbies; others simply laughed or stared in drunken stupor. The stench of alcohol was heavy, and indeed most of the faction members were drunk. Sasuke would have pressed on from the heavy aroma, the taste and smell of the repugnant drink had never appealed to his senses, had he not picked up on a conversation about twenty feet to his left.

Sasuke's steps slowed, and he attuned his ears into the conversation, not caring that he was eavesdropping. Although the two men conversing were clearly drunk off their hinges, certain names that popped up in their conversation managed to peak his interest.

"Did you hear that after our last battle in Rain country, Sound's forces have finally begun to recede?" A man with a scruffy beard slurred out funnily.

"Yup," answered the red-headed man across from him. "Rain's won, Sound's lost, and we get paid in full by Rain's leaders." The man hiccupped quite awkwardly.

"Life is good."

"Yeah, I even heard that Rain's leader was found alive in earth country," the second man added slowly, stumbling on a few words.

"Really, hiccup? Is that so?"

"Yeah – some king – Epaku….Keaku….something like that…."

"It's Etaku, you moron. Are you that drunk that you can't remember the guy paying us?"

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. Of course they were talking about the same Etaku that Sasuke had had the _wonderful_ pleasure of meeting. Sasuke enjoyed sarcasm. So, obviously, Etaku had stuck around in Earth's castle for a while longer. While everyone else in rain, as well as the league, had done all the dirty work. Tch, bastard.

"Oh shut up," the red head retorted, trying to focus his drunken vision. "Yeah, but isn't he marrying that princess chick?"

"You mean the one in earth? The hot one with the pink hair?" Something that definitely was not a growl erupted from Sasuke. Definitely not a growl. Right.

"Yeah, that's the one. Supposedly they're hitched. Already got three kids."

Sasuke's fist clenched tightly and he resisted the urge to twitch his eye. Sakura and Etaku had barely known each other for more than a few weeks. There was no way in hell that they had three kids by now. Stupid, annoying, drunken idiots who didn't know what they were talking about.

And there was no way in hell that Sakura would ever actually consider marrying that guy, right?

Sasuke was fully prepared to push the thought away from his mind, because it was no business of his who Sakura decided to marry anyway, until one of the drunks said something else a little too loud.

"Yeah, if my wife was as good-looking as that Haruno chick, I'd have kids by now too!" It was the scruffy-looking one who had spoken, and had he had known who was listening – perhaps he wouldn't have let such a thought slip.

This time, Sasuke literally growled, and not being able to contain his anger any longer, released it in the form of one of the extra weapons on him – a hidden throwing knife. It sliced through the air, hitting the beer bottle directly and shattering it in the man's hand. Both men looked dumbfounded, unable to comprehend why their alcohol had suddenly exploded.

"Don't speak about people who you know nothing about," he said darkly, his other hand still clenched tightly in his pocket, and his eyes never losing their focus from straight ahead. He hadn't even been looking at the men, yet he had managed a direct hit to the bottle, and managed to cause both men to wet themselves out of the fear of Sasuke's dark voice. Without sparing them a glance, he stalked forward, more angry than before.

Stupid, annoying, drunken idiots. Back toward the small camp, Juugo looked on with an amused face, and Suigetsu openly laughed.

"So you saw that, too, eh Juugo?" Suigetsu asked in between laughs. "The look on those guys' faces when their bottle broke was priceless!"

"Yeah," Juugo responded as he watched Sasuke's retreating form. "What do you suppose got Sasuke so riled up like that?"

Suigetsu stopped laughing to ponder the question. "I don't know – must have been something really bad, though." But Suigetsu had a pretty good idea of what exactly was putting Sasuke in such a bad mood as of late.

The sunset overlooking Earth Kingdom was absolutely breathtaking – beautiful oranges, pinks, yellows, and purples fading into a rainbow-colored horizon against the blue sky above. It should have inspired beauty and wonder within the heart of the pink-haired princess, but it only served to move her further into depression. Yeah – that moving on thing that she was desperately trying – not working so well.

Everything around her seemed to remind her of Sasuke, and she was beginning to get extremely fed up with the situation. How dare he, that jerk, have to constantly remind her of himself in practically everything she looked at. She couldn't drink hot chocolate by herself now, because she'd automatically think of the time she'd offered it, and he had been slightly suspicious that it might have been poisoned, but he drank it nevertheless. She had completely ignored her beloved horses, knowing all too well how much Thunder and Lighting reminded her of her and Sasuke's time as best friends. She never spent any time in any of their old favorite spots. And she especially avoided that stupid bench by the pond where Sasuke had left her.

Which led her to sitting outside at the castle's grand balcony, watching the sunset (which, what a surprise, reminded her of Sasuke) begin to disappear over the horizon. She wondered if Sasuke could see the same sunset from wherever he was, and she almost wished he could. Because then he would be depressed too, which would serve him right. But then again, this was Sasuke she was thinking about, and he couldn't possibly be thinking about her.

Sighing, Sakura closed her eyes to hold back some stray tears. Because even if she was mad at Sasuke for just leaving like he did, the memories were still too precious for her, and she couldn't bring herself to be truly angry. It was just difficult to feel so…so empty.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open in surprise when she felt a presence sit down on the bench next to her. She turned, and upon seeing Etaku, didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. Emotions were just so mixed up in her head and in her heart at the moment that she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Good evening, Princess," Etaku said cordially, offering her a wide, handsome smile. Sakura offered her own small smile in return, trying to push her sadness to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do any good for others to see her unhappiness.

Etaku looked down embarrassedly, a small blush on his cheeks, and said, "Wow, do you even realize how beautiful your smile is?"

The honesty of the question kind of startled and surprised Sakura – she was kind of used to comments like that from past suitors, but they were usually said with much more arrogance or haughtiness. But of course, they usually didn't compliment her after they got fed up with her crazy antics to chase them away.

But Etaku, at least, seemed different. There was a certain honest quality about him, a kind of humble gentleness that she couldn't quite explain, but rather enjoyed. She had to admit, it was kind of nice to meet a man who showed some interest in her, and not just her position as a Princess. But then again – hadn't Sasuke been the first one to ever treat her like she truly was something more than just a rich little girl?

Sakura didn't quite know how to respond to the statement, so she settled on blushing and looking away. Etaku cleared his throat.

"I have some good news, Princess," Etaku started, and upon getting no immediate reply from Sakura, he continued. "An informant visited the castle this morning – my people have been victorious. It was good I escaped when I did. Some members of the high court had wanted me dead, and in exchange they had basically let Rain come in and attack our entire country. To think that some would go so far for power…."

Etaku's voiced trailed off in thought for a few moments, before he spoke again: "But that's the past, now. It should finally be safe for me to return and restore hope to my people as we recover from the war. I'll be leaving within the next few days," Etaku explained informatively. Sakura nodded.

"That is good news, Etaku-kun," Sakura said cheerfully. "You should rest well before you leave."

"Well, that's actually why I sought you out," Etaku said nervously. "I wanted to thank you for the hospitality and compassion you have shown me in my time of great need. So I wanted to give you this as a symbol of my gratitude."

Etaku pulled out a small, rectangular velvet box – the one that expensive sets of jewelry were usually kept in. Sakura's eyes widened as he handed opened it slowly, his eyes downcast and embarrassed. Sakura carefully picked up the necklace to get a better look.

Her fingers ran over the smooth locket in her hand. It was sparkling, beautiful, expensive, and emblazoned with jewels and filled with the remnants of Japanese cherry blossom petals – but it was empty for Sakura. It was a gift of thanks from Etaku, and maybe also the polite attempt of a rich man trying to win over the girl. Etaku's hopes were in this necklace –his goal, not her own.

Her own necklace, a plain silver chain holding the simple, but beautiful ring belonging to the Uchiha heir, weighed heavily against the skin beneath her blouse. There was more meaning in that ring than there ever could be in any gift Etaku could offer Sakura.

So Sakura smiled up at him, thanking him politely and sincerely, just before pocketing the necklace for good back in its box. In her heart, she knew she could not bring herself to replace the ring around her neck. That would be like trying to replace a part of one's heart. So maybe she could try to move on, but she would never truly forget.

"That's some fancy necklace he gave you," Naruto's voice said playfully from behind Sakura. She turned around in surprise, and watched as Naruto emerged from the shadows of one of the walkways.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. "How long have you been over there?" Naruto laughed in response.

"Long enough to watch your face undergo an emotional rollercoaster. First you're sitting there- staring at the sunset with so much sadness that it made me want to cry, and then you start glaring at the sun for no apparent reason. Seriously, Sakura," Naruto joked, "I think your glare could compete with the way Kitsune scolds you sometimes. That woman is seriously scary."

Sakura giggled, and Naruto grinned as he walked over and took a seat next to her. "Then I watched that Etaku guy come over and listened to all that mushy stuff that went on between the two of you –"

"You know that's an invasion of privacy, Naruto," Sakura scolded motherly, pointing an accusing finger at him. Naruto was not affected, however, and just rolled his eyes as he continued.

"And all in a total of like, ten minutes, the guy managed to make you smile, blush, and then he pulled out the necklace, and at first you looked shocked, but then you looked completely depressed all over again. But you thanked him anyway and let him walk away thinking that you're emotionally fine. But you're not," Naruto emphasized, his right blue eyes turning serious. "You're hurting, Sakura-chan, and I don't like seeing you hurt."

Sakura looked down. It was just like Naruto to seem completely oblivious one minute, and then completely serious and deep the next. "I know, Naruto, but I can't help it. I'm trying to feel better, but I can't. And Etaku is so obviously trying to comfort me, and I'm trying…"

"I don't really like him," Naruto interrupted. When Sakura shot him an offended look, Naruto continued. "I mean – he's a really nice guy. He's honest, and chivalrous, and brave and all that stuff that girls always look for in a prince charming. But he's not the type of guy that I usually get along with. And he doesn't seem to fit you, either."

Sakura laughed ironically. "Tch. I guess you and I like becoming friends with the arrogant, antisocial guys rather than guys who are actually normal." Naruto smiled faintly at her joke.

"That's why I'm not giving up, Sakura," Naruto stated calmly.

"What?" Sakura asked, turning to look Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto smiled as he spoke, as if remembering good memories. "The Teme may be the most arrogant antisocial man in the world, but he's still my best friend. To him – I was never just a bodyguard. He never wanted to admit it, but he knew that we were best friends. He was practically my brother – that's how close we were. And while he was here, I know he found another friend – you. And I don't think it's fair that he can just walk away and leave us here, hurting so badly. He's got to be hurting as well. So I'm going after him."

"But, Naruto…"

"No, Sakura-chan. It doesn't matter how he acts on the outside. That arrogant, antisocial bastard is our best friend, and I'm going to bring him home to you, to us – I promise," Naruto added sincerely.

And Sakura let herself cry without holding back, throwing herself at Naruto and burying her tears in his shirt as he comforted her.

Hinata was naturally very soft spoken – never speaking her mind, and never letting anyone know what she was truly thinking, that is, except for those she considered closest to her. And for the first part of Hinata's life, that hadn't been very many people.

She remembered coming from a real family – possibly a very wealthy one. There were fine dresses in her closet back then, and the blurry image of her mother consisted of soft lilac perfume and white pearl necklaces. Sometimes she could remember a boy around her own age with the same light eyes and long hair. Maybe he had been a brother, or a cousin, but now the lines of her memory were all blurred. That was the only real memory she had of her past life.

Sometime during her childhood, Hinata had been taken to live at the castle as a servant girl. She had originally been assigned as a lowly chamber maid – destined to clean out cellars, mop floors, and dust ceilings for the rest of her life. After only a few weeks there, Hinata was lucky enough to have stumbled across the young princess Sakura.

That was a memory Hinata definitely remembered. They had been only young children, but Hinata could still recall the way that she had clumsily bumped into Sakura from behind, causing them both to tumble down to the hard floor. Hinata had waited for the young princess to angry, or perhaps to find a harsh punishment for her, but Sakura had simply stood up and brushed herself off before turning to Hinata with a worried smile and smiling green eyes. Then she had even pretended to be a doctor and had bandaged up Hinata's scraped knee, completely ignoring a cut on her own arm. And later, when Kitsune had come to see what the commotion was, Sakura had simply demanded that Hinata be her best friend from now on, and Kitsune made sure that Hinata worked as Sakura's personal handmaiden from that moment. Sakura was the first true friend that Hinata could remember, and it was a memory she would always cherish.

This consequently led to Sakura being one of the only people Hinata would ever feel comfortable speaking freely with. So when Hinata found herself walking down the corridor leading the Sakura's room, she knew that know it would be more important than ever to speak her mind.

Hinata had not particularly connected with Prince Sasuke in any way; in fact she had barely spoken to him in the time he had spent with Sakura. So she could not say for sure whether or not she liked him as a person or not. If Sakura and Naruto had become so close to him, though, than Hinata figured that he must have been a somewhat decent person. Although, she hadn't particularly cared for his indifferent attitudes, and was quite uncomfortable under his intimidating stare at times. But regardless of what he had been like before, his disappearance was upsetting Sakura – her most close friend she would probably ever have – and that was most certainly not okay with her. Casting all timidity aside, the dark haired girl resolved to help Sakura move past the Prince no matter what it took.

"Um, Sakura-chan," Hinata asked politely as she opened the door to Sakura's quarters. "I think we need to talk about..."

Hinata paused momentarily upon spotting the head of spiky blonde hair sitting across from Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought maybe you had already returned with the rest of Sasuke's family and servants…."

Hinata's voice trailed off embarrassedly as Naruto turned his bright, smiling eyes toward her.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, although Hinata could pick up a trace of sadness lacing his voice. Sakura's face looked troubled, and the atmosphere in the room seemed to be very heavy. "I was hoping to get to talk to you soon, actually," Naruto explained sheepishly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sakura said as she stood to excused herself from the room. That left Hinata standing in the doorway across from Naruto – the very boy who could make her heart race as fast as the rhythm of a hummingbird and make her heart stop altogether at the same time. Sasuke's parents had already left, and Hinata had assumed he had left with them. After all, he had no real reason to stay behind now that Sasuke was no longer there, right? He was Sasuke's bodyguard; he had a job to do, just as she had her job as Sakura's handmaiden.

"Will you be leaving soon, Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly, looking down at the floor in an attempt to hide the sadness in her face, even though her shaky voice couldn't hide the hurt.

Naruto looked down uncomfortably for a moment. "Well, you see, that is – maybe we could go talk in the garden or something."

"Well, I suppose that would be fine Naruto-kun, but…"

Naruto interrupted Hinata mid-thought, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in the direction of the garden with as much haste as he could – which was very fast if you knew Naruto at all.

"Just hold on for a minute, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as they raced toward the central garden. "I have something very important to tell you!"

Everything was passing by so fast, but Hinata wouldn't have been able to see it even if they were moving slowly. Her head was spinning just from the contact of Naruto's warm hand, and her heart was racing just by being in his confident persona. Being around Naruto was like being under a spell. She was dizzy, and distracted, and extremely content all at the same time. His smile, his laugh, his bright eyes – anyone who was around him couldn't help but feel a sense of hope. Hinata would really miss him when he was gone.

Naruto suddenly stopped then, and Hinata realized that they were in the central garden finally. It was the most peaceful spot within the entire castle, and Hinata always liked it best there. And now she was standing here with Naruto, who had suddenly whirled her around to face him.

"I know I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere, Hinata-chan" Naruto explained, making her look directly into his eyes. She didn't look away as she usually did. "But now I have somewhere really important that I have to do. It's my job to protect Sasuke, and I have to try my best to bring him back – if only for Sakura-chan's sake. They need each other."

Hinata looked down before nodding reluctantly. "So you're leaving then?"

Naruto nodded in response, and then looked to the ground nervously. "I promised Sakura-chan I'd leave really soon, but there's kind of something I wanted to do first…"

His voice trailed off after that, and when Hinata looked up to ask him about what he meant, Naruto's lips had met her own. Her eyes went wide from shock before closing serenely as she locked this moment forever into her memory.

It was dark out again at the castle, and Naruto was all packed for his journey to find Sasuke. He was cheerful and smiling as usual, but Sakura could still easily read the hidden emotion in his eyes. He was worried – worried about finding Sasuke in time, and worried that maybe Sasuke was just too far gone to ever come back. But of course Naruto would never admit that to Sakura.

Perhaps Sakura took comfort in the fact that Naruto would not mention his concerns. A part of her felt that it made everything so much easier to accept. Was Naruto giving her false hopes? She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer to the question just yet.

"I promise, Sakura-chan," Naruto stated, fire and determination filling his eyes, "I'll get him to come back."

Sakura nodded, unsure of how Naruto would be able to keep such a promise himself.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura murmured quietly and sincerely, while silently wishing that he would be able to keep his promise. Sakura then stepped back as she watched Naruto say goodbye to Hinata.

That was when the real sadness hit her. Seeing Hinata display such sadness as she watched Naruto depart – it was almost too much to bear. Sakura realized that maybe it had been a little selfish to accept Naruto's promise so quickly. When Naruto was disappearing in the distance, Sakura hesitantly approached a slightly teary-eyed Hinata.

"Hina-chan?" Sakura asked softly, and then waited for Hinata to turn around before continuing. "I'm sorry that Naruto left because of me."

Hinata looked up at Sakura, not seeming to understand the apology at first. "Sakura-chan, it's okay. Naruto would have left to find Sasuke regardless – they are best friends, after all."

"Yes, I suppose that is true," Sakura responded. "But still. I feel selfish for taking Naruto away from you."

Hinata sniffed and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Naruto promised he'd be back, and he also promised to bring Sasuke back to you. So we should trust him – I know he'll try his best to keep his word. I know you're still confused about your feelings for Prince Sasuke, but I have to ask you: why are you so intent on him returning? I thought you would have wanted his freedom."

Sakura thought about exactly why she wanted to see him again so much. She knew that Sasuke valued his freedom, and that it wasn't her right to keep him from that, but a part of her just wanted to see his face one last time. It made her remember her last conversation with Itachi the night he and his parents had returned to their own home.

_As Sakura walked briskly around a corner, she suddenly bumped into broad shoulders and a firm chest. Looking up while rubbing her now red forehead, she found dark onyx eyes and black hair, and for a split second she thought she had run into Sasuke once again. Unfortunately, it was only Itachi._

"_Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment. "I…um…what…er…yeah."_

_Itachi chuckled at Sakura's incapability of forming a proper sentence. "Knocked speechless by my good looks, are you, Princess?"_

_Sakura blushed in response, and punched Itachi lightly on the arm. "I was just embarrassed, Itachi! I was hoping you were…." Sakura's voice trailed off as she realized that bringing up Sasuke might only upset her even further._

"_True," Itachi mused, feigning hurt, "while I'm not my brother, I'd like to imagine that people should look forward to seeing me instead of only Sasuke…"_

"_You know what I mean, Itachi-kun," Sakura answered indignantly. "It's always nice to talk to you, as well."_

_Itachi smiled. "Hm. Well, I think we'll find now that this may be one of our last opportunities to talk, considering that I should be preparing to return to our kingdom now. But do you need me to listen?"_

_Sakura nodded, clutching at the silver ring hanging from her neck in sadness. It was always like Itachi to be so brotherly to her._

"_What's that?" Itachi questioned curiously, eyeing the ring that Sakura held._

_Sakura looked down in confusion, as if she didn't realize there was a ring. When she finally realized that she was unconsciously holding onto the ring that Sasuke had placed in the engagement box, Sakura smiled memorably. _

"_Sasuke gave this to me," she answered, now remembering the story he had told her about how his grandmother had given him the momento._

"_Did he now?" Itachi asked, quirking an eyebrow. "That doesn't look like the engagement ring…"_

_Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not. He replaced the real engagement ring with this one. It really means something to him, I think. He said it belonged to your grandmother."_

"_Let me see it," Itachi said, and Sakura carefully pulled it over her head to show to him. "Ah, that it did," Itachi said upon examining the ring. I"'ve heard the story of grandmother's ring one or twice before, but never directly from her. She always did favor Sasuke."_

_Sakura giggled, and Itachi smiled. "Do you know what he wanted to tell you by giving you this ring Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked away. "I'm not sure…I might have an idea, but I don't want to make assumptions. Sasuke does many things for no reason at all."_

"_Yes, he does," Itachi agreed. "But I believe he had a reason for this. Since he told you the story, I'm assuming you know that our grandmother wanted Sasuke to carry on her tradition, and give this to the person he loved the most – to the girl he wanted to marry. It's a symbol of eternity."_

_Sakura blushed as she recalled the details of the story, and finally made a firm connection between the ring and his feelings. "But, Itachi-kun, I don't see how that's possible! He wanted to call the marriage off – "_

"_Only because he didn't want to marry some stranger," Itachi interrupted. "But I watched him and you together. I really think you meant something to him, after he got to know you."_

_Sakura felt sadness overwhelm her again. "Then, then….why did he leave?"_

_Itachi, too, felt saddened by the desperation in the pink-haired girl's voice. "I can't be positive, but I imagine it had to do with a few reasons. Among those being his own confusion about how YOU felt about him. He may have left to join that League, but I guarantee you that he thought he was making the right decision by protecting you and leaving you here."_

_Sakura pondered this suggestion for a moment, understanding that there was a strong possibility that there was truth in Itachi's statement. _

"_Do you think he'll come back?" she questioned._

"_I…I don't know, Sakura," Itachi responded in complete honesty. "He's my brother, and I really am worried about him. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed out there."_

Sakura sighed as she remembered the conversation. "Hinata, I…I have to know what he meant. I have to know why he left. Even if it ends up hurting me, or even if I never see him again, I still have to know."

Sasuke was restless. It had been a while since the battles between Rain and Sound had ended, and even longer since he had left the bright little kingdom of the Haruno family. So far the League hadn't received any more important missions, and he was beginning to get extremely bored. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't have taken a second thought to getting a break from mission assignments – it would mean he'd have more time to relax to himself. He wasn't like Suigetsu, who only completed missions for money. He had always just enjoyed having the freedom of wandering around, accepting different missions, and just being alone.

But it was different now. He found himself endlessly bored having nothing to do. There was no blond-haired bodyguard to argue with, no family to have to please, and no pink-haired princess to annoy. To think at one time he would have preferred not to have any of that.

Sighing, Sasuke through another branch onto their small campfire, maybe a little more violently than he should have. This, unfortunately, caught the attention of his partners just a few feet away. Karin's head had jerked up first, and her eyes studied him carefully from behind her glasses. Suigetsu looked mildly amused and interested as his vision alternated from looking at Sasuke and the now violated fire. Juugo simply cast Sasuke one of his unwavering, worried glances.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning around to look out in the opposite direction. At least the dark green forest wouldn't judge him and worry about him. He ignored the stares of his companions for a few more moments before idly fingering the chain hanging around his neck. Normally, he kept the chain securely underneath his clothing; he very rarely took it out. But now, he felt the sudden urge to look at the ring hanging from it.

That night Sasuke had left, he had made a hasty decision to replace the engagement ring from Sakura's family and replace it with his grandmother's – the one that usually hung from his neck. He had hoped to leave it at the bench without Sakura ever knowing, but a part of him could have guessed that Sakura would catch him anyway.

What had he been thinking – leaving his ring there like that? He knew what he had meant to imply to Sakura; he knew that all too well. But now he was wondering if that was such a good decision. Because now he was miles away, brooding, staring at a golden ring with emeralds that shined just like Sakura's eyes, instead of there with her.

Sasuke groaned, and he had completely forgotten that his teammates were even there when Karin had walked over and spoken up.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, where'd you get that ring from?" Karin asked, adjusting her glasses as she leaned over to get a closer look. Sasuke stiffened before quickly shoving the ring back underneath his clothing.

"It's none of your business, Karin," Sasuke responded coldly, continuing to look out into the forest. Karin looked hurt for a moment, and she slowly retreated back to the campfire. Suigetsu, feeling the tension, did not make any sarcastic remarks to Karin. Juugo stood up slowly and walked over to Sasuke calmly.

"With all due respect, Sasuke-san," Juugo started, "Something like this becomes our business when you are not acting like yourself. We, as your partners, would like you to be able to feel comfortable in telling us the truth. We've fought many battles together, Sasuke-san. It's all right to tell us."

Sasuke didn't seem to be moved at all, at first, and Karin and Suigetsu were ready to believe that Sasuke would not tell them. But then, in a soft voice that was much more vulnerable-sounding than it ever was, Sasuke answered.

"This ring belongs to…to the Princess," Sasuke responded lowly. "I just took it as a memory – nothing more."

Silence fell over the small camp as Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo exchanged glances. They seemed to come to a silent agreement as they spoke up, one by one.

"She must really mean a lot to you," Karin accepted sadly, knowing that she could not compare to the pink-haired girl.

Juugo nodded in agreement. "For you to hold onto something like a ring as if you've lost the one thing most precious to you, then I know she must have meant a lot."

"So," Suigetsu drawled, grinning wildly, "what I want to know is why the hell you're still here?"

It had been several days since Naruto had left to find Sasuke. The castle seemed much less lively now. Without Naruto's loud, boisterous personality, or the constant bickering between Sasuke and Sakura, the castle just didn't seem the same. It was funny, Sakura mused, how a person could change another life so quickly.

Etaku was still in the castle, for a reason Sakura could have well guessed. But increasingly, she had been trying to avoid him. Whenever he'd pass her in the halls, she'd look the other way, and she'd try to go the other way whenever she would see him coming. It's not that she was trying to be mean – he was a nice enough guy. But she couldn't let go of the small ray of hope Naruto had given her – not yet. A part of her was still waiting to see Sasuke again. As Sakura walked absentmindedly through the castle, she heard a familiar voice.

"Princess Sakura! Princess Sakura!" Kitsune called, shuffling over to her. Sakura smiled weakly in response and matched her steps to Kitsune's tinier ones as they walked. It reminded Sakura a bit of how Sasuke would slow down when he walked next to her.

"Princess, I need to ask you a question about something," Kitsune asked innocently enough. Sakura didn't respond, a signal for Kitsune to continue. Maybe she had picked that up from Sasuke as well…

"Now answer me truthfully, Sakura. Have you been avoiding Prince Etaku?"

Sakura sighed. "No, not particularly, Kitsune. Why do you ask? Isn't he supposed to be leaving for his home soon? I figured he would have left by now."

Kitsune's mouth tightened. "Don't play games with me, Princess. I've cared for you since you were a baby, and I'm here to talk to you as a concerned adult now. Don't tell me you haven't noticed Etaku's advances."

"Well," Sakura began, "Of course I've noticed. You'd have to be blind to not notice the kind of attention he gives me – or you'd have to be Naruto," Sakura laughed, making a joke out of the situation. Kitsune did not look amused.

"Sakura, he's a good man. He's going to make a wonderful king once he marries, and why shouldn't you be the one to marry him?" Kitsune asked, not noticing Sakura roll her eyes. "He's intelligent, and charming, and kind, and handsome, and everything you could dream of in a husband. You would be a fool not to accept an offer of marriage from him."

Sakura suddenly stopped, clenching her fist. "Then maybe I am a fool. But I'm not so sure I can just accept something like that simply out of convenience…"

"Princess Sakura!" Kitsune interrupted in a scolding tone. "For years I have watched you grow and mature in a young lady, and so have your parents. Don't you think they deserve to see you happy?"

"But maybe there's another way…"

"No, I'm sorry, Sakura," Kitsune continued. "You need to be honest with yourself and accept the fact that Prince Uchiha is not coming back. You're only hurting yourself by living in some false reality."

Sakura hung her head in defeat as she realized that she was too tired to fight back. She knew that Kitsune was only looking out for her, and that it was good advice. Etaku was a decent man, a man maybe she could learn to be happy with, just as hundreds of royals had done in the past. Sasuke…Sasuke would not be coming back. Naruto would not be able to keep his promise, most likely, because it was simply impossible. Sasuke did not care about Sakura.

Later that day, Sakura thought about her discussion with Kitsune. It had been odd for Kitsune to approach her on a bold subject, although Kitsune could have just been getting ahead of herself. After all, Etaku was leaving that next morning, and it was unlikely that he would propose. But if he did, Sakura had assured Kitsune that she would not turn down such a…smart offer.

Those were her thoughts as she made her way out to the balcony. Hinata had told her that there was a surprise there from her from her parents. Sakura couldn't say she was very excited – they were most likely just trying to cheer her up with some gift.

At least, that's what she had thought, until she came out onto the balcony, not quite comprehending the scene in front of her. Hinata was avoiding eye contact with Sakura, like she was ashamed of something. Kitsune was smiling giddily, as were her parents and other servants. Lastly, Etaku stood in the middle of the balcony, and upon seeing her, he confidently strode over to her.

"Princess Sakura," Etaku said, bending down on one knee, "would you give me the honor of being my bride?" Pulling a velveteen ring box from his pocket, Etaku lifted it hesitantly toward Sakura's down turned face.

To say that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. So maybe Etaku's intentions had been blatantly obvious, but Sakura hadn't really expected it to happen. Maybe she had been living in a false reality, as Kitsune had said. This was a real proposal – and would come along with the full wedding, and white gown, and beautiful reception, and a promised life of security and happiness. She was left completely speechless as she beheld the glittering gem set before her – the diamond facets sparkling and dancing in the waning light. Her parents rejoiced ecstatically, happy that their daughter would marry so well, and Kitsune began shouting orders to various servants to begin preparations for a glorious celebration.

But Sakura did not seem to hear any of the commotion around her. Time had momentarily stopped – the hopeful face of her suitor, the joyful expressions of her parents, and the content smile from Kitsune were all frozen in place. She couldn't focus on anything around her, except for the dazzling ring in front of her. Sakura's hand unconsciously wrapped around her own ring hanging around her neck – the one Sasuke had given her – as flashbacks flooded her brain.

_His smoldering gaze. "Haruno."_

_His arrogant smirk. "Welcome to Hell, Princess."_

_His wit. "I'm just upholding my part of the deal, Princess,"_

_The way he gave small compliments. "You look really nice tonight."_

_The way he noticed everything. "Where is it that you always run off to?"_

_The way his eyebrow quirked when he was amused. __"I was wrong about you. You're different."_

_The way his eyes said more than his words. "Why marry someone you don't want to?" _

_The way they fought. "I hate you!"_

_His meaning. "__Eternity. __Even if we couldn't be together, in our hearts we'd always be linked by the promise held in this ring."_

_His jealousy that he so often hid. "It was meant for you, after all."_

_The sincerity in his eyes. "Ah. I promise."_

_His friendship. "Princess."_

_His truth. "Think of it as a symbol of what almost was."_

_The way he showed that he cared. "Thank you, Sakura."_

It was then that Sakura came to her senses. Her eyes, which had been gone of shine and luster for so many days recently, were now bright and determined as they fluttered back into focus of the world. The fiery spirit within her seemed to burst forth, exploding and igniting like a warm flame inside her veins. She grinned, finally realizing that she had not been herself lately, and she knew exactly what she needed to do to be herself.

"No," Sakura stated softly, her voice a ghostly whisper in the bustling room around her. Everyone seemed to hear, though, because they all stopped in confusion. Sakura turned confidently to Etaku, determination strong in her eyes. Hinata grinned from behind as Etaku opened his mouth, clearly dumbfounded – not understanding what Sakura was saying.

"No, I won't marry you," Sakura continued, louder this time. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"But, why?" Etaku asked, taken aback by the rejection. He hadn't expected her blunt answer.

Sakura smiled genuinely for the first time since Sasuke left. "Because someone I know once asked me - why marry someone if you don't want to?"

Etaku's voice hardened. "Then what do you want?"

Sakura's answer came without hesitation. "Eternity."

* * *

**Okay. I really hope this chapter lives up to its expectations. I know a lot of you readers have been waiting for months for this. I love ya'll, I really do, I'm just so busy with family life and work. But I'm sticking with this story, and it's very close to the end. So hopefully I get a chance to update soon. I'll work hard! Peace ;)**


	12. Answers

**I AM HORRIBLE. AND COMPLETELY DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT I'M SURE ALL MY WONDERFULLY DEDICATED READERS ARE SAYING ABOUT HOW I NEED TO JUST FINISH THE STORY ALREADY ! **

**So, I'm apologizing. Life is hard on me right now, so I really haven't had inspiration for this story for a while. Hopefully I was able to muster up enough to make it through this chapter, though, yes? We'll find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_Really, really vague recap: (A/N: because yeah, I'm not even sure I remember what has happened so far…)_

_1. Sakura and Sasuke met – didn't get along, and constantly fought with each other in order to cancel the arranged marriage set up by their parents. _

_2. Slowly they start to become friends._

_3. Sasuke almost kisses Sakura, but pulls back out of confusion._

_4. Prince Etaku (a.k.a. "perfect" guy who is the sole object of Sasuke's anger and hate) comes into the picture, trying to win over Sakura_

_5. Sasuke, being the idiotic jerk-in-denial that he is, thinks Sakura is better of without him, and leaves her behind._

_6. Sakura is depressed and everyone can see it._

_7. Sasuke is angsty. _

_8. Naruto promises to bring Sasuke back for Sakura._

_9. Etaku asks Sakura to marry him and she turns him down. _

_So that's the basics. Go back and read a bit if you need! _

Chapter 12 – Answers

Naruto had always been best friends with Sasuke. Their friendship was questionable and certainly odd to anyone who didn't truly know them. Sasuke was many things to Naruto. He was a rival. He was a leader. He was a partner. He was someone who understood. He was shoulder to lean on. He was someone to fight with. He was someone to joke with. He was someone to protect. He was a bastard. He was a friend. And he was a brother.

Growing up with Sasuke hadn't always been easy. They had probably fought with each other more than they fought with anyone else. It had always just made sense. Naruto and Sasuke had always conflicted, just like fire and ice.

And then again, Naruto and Sasuke had still always been best friends. There was an understanding between them. Sure, Naruto knew that he was loud, and sometimes obnoxious and a bit overzealous, but Sasuke had accepted him anyway, at least in his own way of calling Naruto an idiot and smirking. But it was acceptance – it was a bond.

Naruto only remembered some of his childhood. He grew up without parents, and it wasn't necessarily easily. Perhaps that's why he really couldn't remember certain periods of his youth. But he clearly remembered when he started living in the Uchiha castle – beginning his training to become a soldier, as most of the orphaned children ending up becoming. He had been the youngest of his class back then, an outcast and a troublemaker in a room full of young boys learning to go to war.

And he still remembered finding Sasuke practicing in some courtyard Naruto had wandered into, not really caring where he was going. Naruto had not been very good with names, or faces, when he was young, and for all he knew, the cocky boy with the dark hair was one of the older boys in his class. He certainly had no idea that Sasuke had been the young Prince.

So it wasn't something out of the ordinary for Naruto when he challenged Sasuke to a competition. Naruto remembered just how good Sasuke had been at hitting every target precisely, and how Sasuke had simply smirked after his round was over. Naruto had gotten angry, and determined to prove that he was just as good as the arrogant boy, had tried to out-throw him (which only ended in Naruto losing, Sasuke calling Naruto an idiot, and Naruto calling Sasuke a bastard). Upon which ultimately ended in a fist-fight between the two, which had to be broken up by a passing guard sentinel.

Naruto had been shocked to learn that the boy he had just given a black eye, and the boy that had just given him a bleeding lip, was indeed the Prince. But he hadn't been ashamed. He was so determined to keep up with Sasuke.

Maybe that's why the King had deemed Naruto to become Sasuke's personal training partner. They spent the next few years fighting with each other, learning from each other, and helping each other grow. Naruto's determination only grew stronger, and Sasuke's focus increased day by day. They were unstoppable.

And then suddenly they weren't little boys anymore just playing war. Sasuke was thrown into politics, and Naruto followed along right beside him. They learned to govern together, to control a group of armed men, and how to win a battle. The reality of the world settled in around them, and Sasuke was given much more responsibility than he should have had.

Maybe that's why Sasuke had broken, why Sasuke had first chosen to join the League. People blamed it on the rebellion of his youth, but hadn't Sasuke been forced to grow up a little too soon? Hadn't Sasuke lost most of his youth to training, war, politics, and courts? Naruto understood that Sasuke had simply had enough – he wanted so desperately what no royal had every truly found. Sasuke just wanted freedom. And Sasuke apparently believed the only way to get that freedom was to run off and join the League – a group of mercenaries paid to settle disputes.

Naruto had spent every minute of that time searching for Sasuke, intent on protecting him no matter what. It was his job, and his duty as his friend. That was the main reason for what he was doing now – he had a responsibility to find Sasuke because he cared about what happened to the man who had become like a brother.

And the other reason Naruto knew he had to find Sasuke was because of Sakura. It was too hard to watch Sakura fall to pieces.

So Naruto had spent the past few days searching for any trace of Sasuke. It hadn't been easy so far – the weather had decided to be most uncooperative. It seemed like Naruto couldn't get away from the wind and rain that the passing storms brought. But his determination would not falter, it could not. He had to get to Sasuke.

Naruto was currently making his way through a little village in the North. Apparently, someone had spotted several members of the League in the village. It was a small thread of hope. Even if the members were still there, which it was highly likely they had already moved locations, it was still only a slim chance that Sasuke would be there. But it was still a chance – a chance that Naruto was prepared to take.

Weaving his way through the crowded streets, Naruto spotted an old run-down inn. It was the only building that had fit the description of the hideout, so Naruto figured he had found them. Taking a peek inside, Naruto's senses were easily overcome by the heavy smell of cigar smoke and alcohol. He turned up his nose as he walked in.

In the corner sat three people whom Naruto immediately recognized to be Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin – Sasuke's partners. Naruto had never particularly cared for any of them, although he did have to admit Juugo was tolerable. He and Suigetsu were too alike to get along, and Karin was just too annoying. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Oi, where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked gruffly, effectively getting the attention of the threesome. Suigetsu and Juugo seemed to be in the middle of a very tense card game, and Karin was watching on with bored eyes. Suigetsu looked up, spreading a mischievous across his features.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Uzumaki – Sasuke's personal body guard," Suigetsu drawled. "You don't do too good of a job keeping him in check, you know that?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap, I asked you a question."

Suigetsu scoffed in return. "Like I know where he is now. And even if I did, I sure wouldn't tell you!" Naruto restrained himself from jumping at the cocky man. Juugo, sensing a fight, intervened.

"He left a little while ago, Uzumaki-san," Juugo commented calmly. "You've just missed him."

Karin sighed. "It's true. For weeks, he's kind of just been walking around. It wasn't like his mind was really here, you know? He seemed sad."

"Yeah," Suigetsu added, "and when we asked him about it, we knew it had something to do with that pink-haired chick." Karin nodded.

"And so he stuck around a few more days, kind of brooding as he followed us to another hideout, and then this morning he just announced he was leaving. Just up and left," Karin explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So where did he go?" Naruto asked.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Most likely back where you came from."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What? You mean I came all this way looking for him just to miss him? And he's probably going right back in the direction I originally came from?"

"It seems that way," Juugo confirmed, returning to his card game. Suigetsu kept trying to cheat every time Juugo would look away.

Naruto groaned and exited the building after shouting his thanks over his shoulder. If Sasuke had left that morning, then he couldn't have gotten too far ahead.

Sakura was rushing around her room, trying to locate her hooded cloak that she always wore whenever she would sneak out of the castle. It had been quite awhile since she had actually had to sneak out since her parents had discovered her passion for medicine. As usual, Hinata was rushing around after her, trying to calm her own nerves as well.

"Sakura, I just don't see the point in you leaving. I mean, Naruto-kun already left. You know Naruto – he's bound to bring Sasuke back. He won't stop until he finds him," Hinata reassured her. "So, really, I think maybe instead you should…"

"Hinata," Sakura asked, peering through her closet, "have you by any chance seen my cloak lying around? I can't seem to find it…"

"Yes, Sakura, I think you left it on the back of the chaise…"

Sakura giggled. "Oh, of course, how did I forget that it was there?" She didn't seem to be really listening to Hinata. Her stomach was in knots and her head was slightly spinning. This was such a crazy thing to be doing, really – going after Sasuke, as if she would actually find him. And what if she did find him? What would she find out? Would he even consider coming back? Would he even want to talk to her?

She didn't even know what she was doing anymore. She had felt a lot of emotions for Sasuke Uchiha in the time she had known him, and she was pretty sure they were all piling up now. She was angry at him – so angry that he left. But then she was depressed with herself, for not being a reason enough to stay, which only made her angry at him again. She was sad that he was gone, but hopeful when she remembered his face. She missed him so much it hurt.

So she pushed back the doubt in her mind. After all, she had just turned down Etaku for the chance to go after Sasuke. She wasn't going to waste this chance. Snapping out of her musings, Sakura realized Hinata was still talking.

"…and your father was pretty mad at first, Sakura. I mean, the engagement party had already started when Etaku proposed to you, and no one can figure out how to break it to the crowd that there is no engagement anymore," Hinata was saying nervously. "He expects you to figure out a way to clear up this mess, you know, Sakura. However, I am very surprised that after a while they actually accepted your decision. But I know they're still worried about you, just like I'm worried about you…"

Sakura chuckled. "Hinata," she said, trying to get the girl to stop fretting, "don't worry about me. This is something I decided I have to do for myself. I'm grateful for everything that my parents and Naruto have done, but I need to do this on my own." She hugged Hinata briefly. "And thank you for sticking with me all these years, Hinata. You've been my closest friend. I just want to be happy like you and Naruto are."

Hinata blushed as Sakura turned to the window and began climbing down as usual. Hinata's face lit up with realization. "But, Sakura, what am I supposed to do about the party?"

Sakura smiled and winked playfully. "I'm sure you'll figure out something, right Hina-chan?" And in a moment, she had descended onto the courtyard grounds, and was hurrying north.

Naruto was mentally kicking himself. He was the one who had known Sasuke for years. He should have known. It was so typical for Sasuke do be so indecisive, and to do something as illogical as heading back to the very place he had run away from. And people called Naruto the unintelligent one – such audacity.

He hadn't been running that long, actually. The village where Sasuke's old partners were resting was actually located just north of the Earth Kingdom, so Naruto had circled and went way out of his way just to end up going back. As much as the thought of wasting so much time annoyed him, Naruto pushed it aside and focused on making his way through the dense forest.

But since Naruto knew Sasuke's habits better than anyone else, he also knew that when Sasuke was hesitating about something, he wasn't in a rush. Which meant that Naruto would most likely be coming across him any minute.

As if fate was reading Naruto's thoughts, a dark figure came into view about one-hundred yards ahead.

Sasuke Uchiha was not hesitating. He wasn't. It just wasn't something that Sasuke Uchiha did (however, he had a vague feeling that at a time like this, Naruto would be trotting along side him, bitching about how Sasuke was so damn indecisive).

But he had made a decision. He needed to see that annoying pink-haired girl one more time, if only to remind himself that she was better off without him. He needed to see her smile again.

And then again, what if when he got back, Sakura had forgotten all about him? Could she have truly moved on with her life? Sasuke didn't like that particular thought, however, and was debating on turning back when he heard a loud yell coming from behind him.

"TEME!"

_Speak of the devil_, Sasuke thought ironically. He stopped right where he stood and waited for the impact.

In seconds, Sasuke felt Naruto come up close behind him. Sasuke ducked just in time as a carefully-aimed punch nearly knocked him across the jaw. He smirked, ready to counter, when the ground beneath him was suddenly lost as Naruto swept his legs out from under him. Sasuke cursed as he hit the ground, now bitterly remembering how years ago he had bested Naruto with that very same trick.

"Well nice to see you too, Dobe," Sasuke said sarcastically, brushing himself off as he stood up. Naruto practically growled.

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke? How could you have done that to Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned angrily. His cerulean eyes were practically blazing with rage.

"We are not having this conversation, Naruto," Sasuke declared as he began walking away, Naruto following right behind. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone."

"I'm not even the one who deserves an explanation, Sasuke. Sakura is the one who deserves an explanation – you know, the girl with the pretty eyes that you'd always stare at when you thought no one was looking?"

Sasuke scowled. "I don't need you reminding me about her, okay?" Sasuke said, obviously avoiding saying her name. "And I don't need you chasing after me to baby sit me. I can make my own decisions."

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think," Naruto retorted.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke countered, snorting. "I'm pretty sure as an Uchiha Prince, it really does matter what I think."

"Well, I don't care, Teme," Naruto said, shaking his fist angrily. "Whether you'll admit it or not, you're my best friend, Sasuke, and there is no way I'm letting you make the biggest mistake of your life." Naruto paused. "I even promised Sakura that I'd find you. She's waiting for me to bring you back, Sasuke, waiting. Do you know how many times she's cried over you since you left? I promised her, Sasuke, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. I WILL bring you back."

"You idiot," Sasuke drawled. "Have you even thought about the fact that I might actually be going back?

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Wait, so you're intentionally going back?"

"Maybe I was," Sasuke answered defiantly. "Maybe I wasn't." Sasuke stopped walking. "Maybe it would be better off for both me and her if we never see each other again."

Naruto sighed in frustration. "That is where you are so wrong, Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "She probably hates me."

"There's only one way to find out," Naruto answered. "Besides, why don't you take a few more steps over that hill? You're too close now to give up."

Sasuke scowled for a minute, debating on whether to turn back. He had come all this way. Was he really willing to just forget it all now? What if everything backfired? But when Naruto started making chicken sounds, however, and flapping around like an idiot, Sasuke sneered and marched forward, his decision reached. Upon reaching the top, he realized he was at the tip of Earth Kingdom's valley.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the castle nestled at the center of the valley. Carriages carrying nobles from across the land were all arriving at the castle gates, and Sasuke could see the people walking around. They looked only like ants from the distance, but that didn't mean that he didn't notice the light and happiness that radiated from the castle halls. The castle was decorated in what looked like some kind of pink and white variety of flower, most likely roses. It was immediately obvious that it was some kind of party – Sakura's engagement party, no doubt.

Was she inside dancing in the arms of another man right now, twirling around as if she didn't have a care in the world? Was she smiling, laughing with her eyes as she often did? Sasuke's fist tightened. He had come all this way – and Sakura had forgotten him anyway.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke gritted out, turning on his heel in the opposite direction and ignoring the desperate looks Naruto was sending him.

"Teme, get back here! This has got to be a mistake – Sakura-chan wouldn't choose him. If you'd just…"

"No," Sasuke said, not bothering to disguise the hurt or anger in his voice when he answered. "I was stupid. Sakura thinks nothing of me."

"Sasuke, you're wrong…"

Sasuke whirled around, his eyes full of anger directed at Naruto. "Then why is Sakura down there enjoying her engagement party to some other guy?"

Before Naruto could open his mouth again to respond, a soft, shaky voice behind them answered first.

"I'm not."

Sasuke and Naruto quickly turned their heads at the sound of the voice. Sakura was standing there, not ten feet away, supporting herself by holding onto the trunk of a tree. She looked out-of-breath – her hair was a bit wind-blown and her chest heaved up and down as if she had just run a distance without stopping.

"I'm not…I mean, I'm not…down there," Sakura explained a bit hesitantly, avoiding looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. "I'm here."

Sasuke stood there motionless, his eyes never leaving Sakura's form as she continued to slow her breathing. Sakura finally got the courage to look up to Sasuke's face, and their gazes locked for what seemed to be hours. The wind whistled softly around them – the only movement was the slight stirring of leaves. Naruto, feeling the awkwardness in the air, quickly opted to leave them alone.

"What's that - complete stranger standing down there at this most awkward and silent moment?" Naruto asked in a loud, overly-dramatic voice to an apparently non-existent person. "You hear there is a ramen stand open down the road? Oh – let me join you!" Naruto raced off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura still standing in silence. Neither had moved yet, but Sakura was the first to speak.

"I'm right here, Sasuke," Sakura said, tucking a strand of pink hair back behind her hair. Sasuke narrowed his eyes cautiously.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but it revealed so much. It revealed how careful he was being, how much of his sanity he was putting on the line just by talking to her again.

Sakura shrugged, looking down in embarrassment. "I'm not really sure myself, actually." Sasuke waited for her to continue. "Maybe I'm just looking for some answers."

Sasuke scoffed. "Well you're not getting any from me."

"That's not going to stop me from asking," Sakura retorted defiantly. "Why'd you leave, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to look away from her eyes. They were pleading, urging him to just go to her and tell her everything would be all right. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, though. He had wanted to see her so bad, just wanted to see her one last time. Now it might not have been such a good idea, because he found he was having a hard time looking away.

"I left because I wanted to, it's as simple as that," Sasuke replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Sakura looked taken back a minute, but then her eyes hardened. "Stop lying to me Sasuke. You can't stand there and tell me that it had nothing to do with me."

"Well I didn't exactly say that it didn't have anything to do with you, now did I, Princess? I said I left because I wanted to."

"Don't call me that," Sakura answered angrily.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't call you what?"

"Don't call me Princess," Sakura retorted.

She received a scoff from Sasuke in return. "Well what should I call you, then? Your highness? Your majesty?"

Sakura shook her head, feeling the emotions ready to run from her eyes. "Stop it, Sasuke!" She didn't like it when he talked to her so rudely.

"Tch, whatever."

A few more moments of silence, and Sakura regained her voice, though it was quiet.

"You're mad at me," Sakura commented.

"….I don't know," Sasuke answered casually.

Sakura huffed out of impatience. "Why are you mad at me? You're the one who left me, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, a tear brimming just above her lower eye lid. "You just left me, Sasuke – left me with the one possession that you treasured the most." She thought for a moment, knowing that he was avoiding answering her. "Why did you replace the ring, Sasuke?" Sasuke was silent, choosing to glare at the offensive-looking castle instead.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips angrily. "And don't you dare try telling me you didn't. You said it was meant for me. I thought that maybe I knew what you meant by that, but, I just need to hear it from your own voice."

"Maybe I don't know what I meant by it," Sasuke answered, almost sarcastically.

"You had to have known what it meant," Sakura reasoned, prying for an answer.

Sasuke sighed in something that might have been acceptance, and his gaze softened slightly, if only a bit. "Maybe, at the time, okay, I thought there could have been something more."

"Something more?"

There was no response from Sasuke for a minute. He was back to glaring at the castle. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, and Sasuke took the hint that it was his turn to respond.

"Well what about you? I mean, what was I supposed to do? In comes Mr. Perfect into your life, so how could I have taken that away from you?" Sasuke said, gesturing in the direction of the castle. "I was just upholding my end of the bargain! We had agreed to break up the marriage. I thought that was what you wanted."

Sakura paused. "No, that's not….I mean, yes, in the beginning, maybe…I'm not even sure…oh, you know what I mean Sasuke Uchiha!" She glared at him, poking his chest harshly with her finger. "That may have been our deal, but I had honestly thought things had changed. Do you think I really wanted to marry Etaku?"

"I know that there is an engagement party going on right now," Sasuke responded, "so what was I supposed to think?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "That's a mistake – my parents set that up without me knowing."

There was silence for a few moments as Sasuke thought this over.

"So, you're not marrying him?"

"What?" Sakura asked, looking back up to Sasuke's face. "No. I mean, he asked me, but…"

"But?" Sasuke prodded.

Sakura shrugged. "I turned him down."

"Tch. I find that hard to believe," Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura opened her mouth in offense. "Now why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well," Sasuke explained casually, "I may have hated him thoroughly, but he wasn't a bad marriage choice. Didn't your parents try to pressure you into it?"

"Listen, Sasuke," Sakura said, impatience lacing in her voice. "I turned him down and that's the end of the story. Sure, it's what my parents wanted." Sakura thought back to her answer to Etaku. "But…that's not what I wanted."

Sasuke hesitated. "So what do you want?"

Sakura paused for several moments. She did know what she wanted, but she was so scared. So scared to tell him how she truly felt. Sasuke was so hard to read. She had thought she had known, back then, that maybe there could have been something between them. And other times, she was sure he didn't care at all.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Sasuke asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was staring at her intently now.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know how to explain."

"I've never known you to have a lack for words," Sasuke said, half-smirking and half-scoffing.

"Well it's hard to answer a question like that!" Sakura yelled back. "It doesn't seem like so long ago that we were so close, and then you just up and left, and all this time since then I've been thinking you haven't cared at all about me…"

"I never said I didn't care, Sakura," Sasuke said softly, closing his eyes and stuffing his hands back inside his pockets.

"Well you never told me otherwise, either," Sakura retorted. Sasuke realized she had him there, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, you know, you could have made this a bit easier on me, you know," Sasuke retorted icily. "You were the first person I've ever opened up to besides Naruto. Couldn't you, I don't know, have made your feelings more clear? I still don't understand the way your mind works sometimes." Sasuke's statement made Sakura feel guilty, although she knew she had no real reason to be.

"Why are you the one acting as if I'm the one who's done something wrong? Who left who on a bench, huh, Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't have left you on the bench if you hadn't followed me out into the courtyard," Sasuke answered, scowling. "Tch, this is too much. I shouldn't have bothered coming back." Sasuke turned around to walk away. Sakura stared at his retreating back a moment, and just watched him, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Was he going to disappear again? Would she see him again?

She was so unsure, and a part of her was almost too scared to act, until she thought about what he had just said. Sasuke Uchiha had just admitted that he had come back. What for? Holding on to this small glimmer of hope, Sakura ran after him, grabbing his forearm from behind. Sasuke stood motionless, eyes still forward as Sakura spoke up.

"Why did you even bother coming back, then?

It was a few moments before Sasuke's voice, much softer than it had ever been, was heard in the silence.

"Because I had to see you one last time."

Sakura was shocked. On one hand, it was touching. On the other hand, he was being downright selfish. He had come back just to see her once? So was he really planning to leave again? She could no longer hold back the tears, and they fell from her eyes as she shook her head in confusion.

"Why, Sasuke?" she cried out, her voice wavering and her heart fearful. "Why did you need to see me? Why do you continue to do this to me?"

In less than a second, Sasuke had whirled around to face her, his face a bit angry, but his eyes were so serious.

"Because I love you!" he shouted, completely taking Sakura by surprise.

Everything seemed to still. Sakura's tears stopped briefly, and maybe for a second her heart may have even skipped a beat. A single, leftover tear slid down Sakura's glistening cheek before she suddenly launched toward him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Sasuke, this time, did not hesitate when he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, letting her bury her head into his chest.

Sakura looked up and Sasuke wiped away the single tear that had now made its way to her chin.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, just before Sasuke brought his lips down to meet her own.

* * *

**So, how was it? I really do apologize for the extremely late update, guys. But I thought the chapter turned out pretty good for me to putting it all together today. There was a lot of dialogue, sure, but that was what I was going for this chapter. I included a lot of Naruto, too, which always makes me happy. As always, thank you all for your wonderful support! ****Review please! There will be one more chapter after this one. Peace ;)**


End file.
